Overlooking Perspective
by Ume-han
Summary: There are some things that are unknown to others. Most people think that they know Uzumaki Naruto quite well. Or do they? Learning that he was a spy was one thing. But discovering that he's also a Shinigami is another thing.
1. Prologue

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>"Just another day"<p>

Prologue

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of Zabuza and Haku's grave.<p>

He looked at the slightly raised patch of dirt in front of him with the Kubikiribōchō stabbed in the middle, where their bodies are buried. Cerulean blue eyes took this in with no small amount of sadness and pity. But inwardly, he was also quite glad for the two.

'Maybe they'll do better in the afterlife.' He mused thoughtfully.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, urging him to turn back and let it be.

But the blonde shook his head roughly, "No, I…want to stay for a while Kakashi-sensei. I just want to say goodbye." He said quietly, making it a point to let his sensei know that he wants to be alone for a moment.

The silver haired man hesitated, it seemed that his student knew Zabuza's apprentice before the final battle. So the boy's death must have been a harsh blow for the blonde, especially how their situations seemed to be eerily familiar and parallel.

In the end, Kakashi sighed and let his hand fall to his side.

Bringing out his precious book, the jounin gave an understanding glance his student's way.

"Alright, I'll wait for you in Tazuna's house and check on your teammates. If you aren't there by sundown, well…" Kakashi shrugged and his eye crinkled to a smile. "I will have to drag you back, be it kicking or screaming." He stated cheerfully, back to his usual quirks.

Naruto rolled his eyes and grinned at his sensei.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell Sasuke-teme that he should be back on his feet in no time so I could kick his ass already!" He exclaimed happily, trying to assure his sensei that he'll be alright.

Kakashi nodded, satisfied, then disappeared in a shunshin.

The blonde boy sighed tiredly and looked at the tree on the far side.

"You can come out now, Eyebrowless-freak, Haku." He stated calmly, but there was a playful lilt in his voice.

There was a growl of annoyance, then some scuffling before two people stepped out behind the three trunk with chains dangling down from their chests.

Zabuza was not amused as he stared at the blonde genin. Haku just smiled at the blonde, glad that even though he and his mentor are technically dead, things are back as to how it had begun. They've been following the blonde for some time now since they died.

Both were actually surprised that Naruto could see them since no one have been able to.

They realized that when the blonde had immediately initiated eye contact with them, letting them know that he could perfectly see them. He wasn't even surprised or spooked out by the fact that he was seeing ghosts.

He didn't talk to them, just gestured sometimes and spoke through his eyes.

And by some miracle, they seemed to understand most of the messages.

Like that one time he had glared at them to get out of the way as the genin dealt with Gato and his thugs' soul – which had transformed into some kind of beastly monster – dressed in a peculiar set of black clothing.

They tried questioning him but the boy was too good at ignoring something when he wanted to.

"Time to answer some questions, gaki." Zabuza growled impatiently, narrowing his eyes.

Naruto smiled at them pleasantly.

"Well, we don't have much time. So you better make it quick, I've stalled long enough as it is." The blonde informed them as he stretched his arms over his head with a satisfied sigh.

Haku frowned confusedly. "What do you mean we don't have much time?" He asked, a bit put out.

"Exactly as it is. You see those chains hanging from your chests?" They nodded slowly. "Well, they've been eroding and disintegrating slowly, right?" He pressed with a serious set in his blue eyes.

Zabuza nodded, idly rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, so what of it?" He questioned quite gruffly.

Naruto shrugged. "If it completely disintegrates then you'll become a hollow, like what happened to Gato's soul and those thugs who died." He explained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The blonde ignored their horrified squawks as he sighed.

"_That_ is why you have to make this quick." He pointed out as he shook his head.

After regaining his composure quicker than his mentor, Haku released a shaky breath and stared at the blonde.

"Before we ask you how we can get out of this predicament, _what_ are you, Naruto-kun? The Kyuubi was supposed to be imprisoned within you, we were there when Kakashi-san talked to you about it. He thought that you released some of its chakra, but the power was more crippling than any dark chakra we've come across. We have faced the Yondaime Mizukage before and he also houses a bijuu. It's like breathing the life out of me…" Haku voiced out, confused and a little troubled.

Zabuza frowned thoughtfully at that.

His apprentice's observation was accurate. He had faced Yagura's tailed beast form and it was intense – pure hate, pure malice, and pure power.

That's how a bijuu's chakra is.

Considering Roshi from Iwagakure, that man is a monster. And Zabuza had been on his first S-rank mission by then when he had witnessed the four-tailed jinchuuriki slaughter his teammates. He had been left for dead and defeated, that's why he joined the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist to improve and eradicate the weakness he saw in himself during that battle.

And yet, those chakras are _nothing_ alike to what he felt in the bridge.

It had scared him to his core, he would admit only to himself.

Naruto eyed them, searching their eyes.

They were taken aback when those blue orbs flashed a vivid gray, like the stormy skies, for a second.

"Alright, since you're the first shinobi souls I've encountered that haven't transformed into hollows immediately, I'll let you know." The blonde conceded with an excited grin.

When they heard that, they expected many things.

Not just something like _this_.

The blonde genin brought out a dark round pill from his pant pocket and swallowed it instantly like some kind of soldier pill. Then that's when the unexpected happened. Another blonde separated from the orange clad one they were talking to just a minute ago.

It was the same blonde they saw when Gato and his thugs' soul had been dealt with.

Naruto is now dressed in a black kosode with matching black hakama, his feet are adorned by tabi socks and wooden sandals. On his left hip, a katana is strapped. The hilt is a dark stormy gray, like the color of his eyes awhile ago, and two black tussles dangling from the end with five-pointed crimson-colored star as the guard and matching black sheath.

And there's also a catch, this blonde seemed to be younger than the original orange clad youth who stood off to the side and watched them curiously.

In fact, he looked to be no older than ten.

Just a little bit, considering Naruto is the shortest kid among his age group at twelve though Haku was curious to see the blonde shorter than the orange clad one and stood barely up to its nose.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Zabuza asked incredulously as he gaped.

Haku just stared, speechless at this development.

The blonde genin sighed and groaned, tiredly cradling his head in one hand with a small laugh.

Naruto then looked at them with the same blue eyes, only this time they seemed to be wiser than they first saw, some age behind them, and dark intelligence that they were almost afraid to ask. There was an ominous feeling about him that they couldn't place.

"The better question is, _what_ am I? Like you've been wondering for a while." The black clad child started with a small proud smile. Haku's eyes narrowed, this feeling… it was like they were in front of a… higher being or something.

Zabuza agreed. "Yes, what are you, gaki?" The man almost snarled.

Naruto shrugged eloquently.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm a _Shinigami_."

There was a long beat of silence.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at them and crossed his arms, frowning.

Then Zabuza _did _snarl.

"What the fuck are you playing at? Are you freaking telling me that you're the Shinigami–"

Naruto shook his head.

"I said I am a Shinigami, not I am _the _Shinigami." He corrected with a roll of his eyes.

Haku tilted his head.

"Are you saying that there are other Shinigamis as well?" They could all hear the disbelief.

The blonde nodded enthusiastically.

"That's right! I'm just a root here for Soul Society." He agreed with a grin, glad that they were beginning to understand.

"And does that mean that you're…?" Haku was almost afraid to ask, but he just had to know.

Naruto blinked.

"Dead? Well, supposedly for five years when I was four years old. But time here moves much slower than our realm – I've already been in Soul Society for 80 odd years from those five years here. It's skewed though, sometimes, the time is too slow or more less slow then there are times that one day here could equal to three days there or two days. It's really weird…" Naruto tried to explain as he scratched the back of his head.

"Four years old? Did the village have a hand in your death?" Haku pressed on, despite the fact that his brain was screaming for him to stop.

Naruto furrowed his brows confusedly at Haku's insistence. "Sure, who wanted the jinchuuriki of the demon that killed their families anyway? But can't blame them and it already happened. Quite glad too that it had come to it, I'm happy with my friends back in Soul Society… the ones I wasn't able to make in the village due to obvious circumstances." He finished with an indifferent shrug.

Haku nodded, satisfied.

"What's this Soul Society you keep mentioning?" Zabuza inquired quite rudely, wanting to go back to the original topic.

'I'll humor the kid. A Shinigami? Is he fucking with my head?' The dark haired man thought with a sneer.

Naruto perked up at that.

"Soul Society is where the souls go when they died. It's basically the term you humans would call 'Heaven'. It's also where Seireitei is located. Seireitei is where other Shinigamis reside. The Spirit King's location is not there though, so don't expect anything grand. But you'll like the captains." Naruto stated with a sinister smile.

"Captains?" Haku piped in.

The blonde tiredly scratched the back of his head. "Well, there's a ranking system among the Shinigamis and their basically the strongest and the highest of rank. From 20th seat to third seat, then vice captaincy and captain, then we are all headed by the Soutaicho."

Zabuza then grinned.

"So what rank are _you_, gaki?"

Naruto then beamed with pride as he straightened.

"Namikaze Naruto, Third Seat of the Thirteenth Division under Ukitake Juushiro!" He exclaimed proudly.

"So, there are also Divisions?"

The blonde genin sighed, as it started to become common occurrence.

"Well, I'm not really good at explaining things. I'll have to send you there soon though before you become a hollow. That won't be really pretty, believe me." He grumbled as he took his sword out of its sheath. The blade was a fine dull silver with an obvious tint of gray.

Haku eyed the blade with discomfort.

"So what will you do then? How do you send us there?"

"Konso or Soul Burial. This is a zanpakutō and by tapping your heads with it, you would be in Soul Society in no time. Try to go to lower numbered districts though and look for my captain. That should help you." Naruto informed as he suddenly appeared in front of the two, startling them badly.

'This speed…' They thought with dread, even more so on Zabuza's part, the suffocating feeling at the bridge suddenly pronounced.

Naruto smiled at them. "I would love to explain everything to you, but we don't have the time and I'm not good at explaining the theory about Soul Society. So good luck." He didn't give them a chance to make a choice and tapped their foreheads.

With a bright flash of light, they were gone.

'Well, the chains have been steadily eroding again and I can't let them become a hollow. I could say Eyebrowless-freak still doesn't believe me unlike Haku.' He pouted. 'Though I also did the same thing when _I_ died. Now I kinda wish I was there to see their faces.' He thought miserably.

"Oi, what should we do from here?" The orange clad blonde approached, loud voice echoing in the clearing.

Naruto eyed his gigai containing his soul candy. He kind of hated it a little, as its personality is so loud, exuberant and invariantly stupid. He had a sneaking suspicion that Shunsui-taicho had something to do with it.

And since he have to leave his gigai most of the time to report in to Soul Society and was around his division for some time, he is forced to act the same to avoid scrutiny.

Before he could answer, there's an insistent ringing that reverberated throughout the air.

Naruto picked up the ringing phone from one of the pockets he had accustomed to his hakama and answered the call.

"Namikaze Naruto, speaking. Hello?" The blonde answered and raised a stalling hand to his gigai who scowled.

The blonde sighed when he heard the cheerful voice of his captain over the line.

"I've dealt with the hollows. Yes, there were no problems. No, I'm not injured. And yes, I'm doing alright. I've sent two souls there though, the first two that haven't turned into hollows immediately." Naruto finished with an exasperated roll of his eyes.

There was surprised silence from the other line.

"Uhm… Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku. Yes, I've told them a little of the basics but not all of it, I left the job to you people."

Then Naruto frowned.

"Yeah, tell her that I miss her too. I need to get going, bye. Yes, I'll take care. Bye!" He instantly ended the call.

As much as Naruto admires and respects Juushiro-taicho, the white haired man's mothering tendencies are so irritating.

He moved back into his gigai and pocketed the soul candy once again. Then he slowly made his way back into Tazuna's house before Kakashi went through with his promise and the blonde wasn't going to test that.

But since he arrived here in the Elemental Nations three years ago, it was just another day. Another job done and another time of boring patrol duty.

His zanpakutō hummed in his mind.

Yes, just another day indeed.

* * *

><p><span>AN:<span> I am just posting the fics that has been gathering dust in my PC and I will continue the ones the readers would like me to. So please review and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>"Not a chance after"<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>Naruto wandered the streets of Konoha.<em>

_It was really hard for him to look at the faces of these people and think that they were all so innocent. For the life of him, he could not bring himself to understand their burden of loss when they're not all that clean from behind the past._

_Some of those have betrayed other people._

_Killed, even. Or steal from fellow citizen. Not that it really mattered._

_Their shadows are so dark that it was hard to see through it._

_Even if he shed a light within, it doesn't erase the fact that the dark stillness would remain dormant in their souls._

_The blonde looked away._

_'I don't see people. I see monsters worse than hollows.' He thought to himself forlornly._

_He paused in his step to look at a group of children, bullying and making fun of another kid in the middle. A sandal being tossed around as the kid cried and pleaded for them to stop. And Naruto wasn't surprised to see no adult had bothered to stop them._

_In his first life, he didn't realize that he was self-centered enough to not notice._

_He was different._

_The adults hated him, it was a fact._

_But that did not stop people from experiencing the things he went through._

_Others may not be as hated, but they didn't give enough reason not to be detested._

_He continued to watch with a small ache in his chest that he learned to ignore for decades. His blue eyes took in the scene with little to no sympathy. All he could see in the child's place was another child with wild blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and peculiar whisker-like marks on the cheeks._

_At first, when he had gained the friends he wanted and acknowledgement he extremely craved for in the afterlife, he had thought that he was over his death._

_But as he faced the place he had seen one last time through the haze of pain and blood, he realized that he was never over it._

_He was never ready._

_Naruto walked away without even glancing back._

_Through the midst of people in Konoha, he felt alone more than ever. To him, he felt much different than before._

_It's not because he was hated unlike others._

_But because, this time around, he knew he is different and more so that he knew._

_Not a chance after to change it now._

_Not acknowledgement, not pure guts, nor determination._

_Because he is different and not a soul here knows._

– **OooOoOooO –**

He stumbled in his apartment and tiredly made his way back to his bedroom.

Without even removing his dirtied clothing, he simply collapsed on the bed on his stomach and sighed on the pillow face first.

Ever since the mission in Wave, Sasuke had been acting particularly harsher than he remembered the bastard being. Not that Naruto really minded but the Uchiha tended to bring out his frustrations out through spar and proved his superiority.

It was very hard destroying your fighting style in hand-to-hand combat.

For Naruto, his own style came naturally to him even back in the Academy in Soul Society. He was one of the unpredictable fighters there because his style _flows_ and it doesn't follow a specific pattern. He's also the most flexible – his body is slender and accustomed for speed.

He was deadly in Hakuda as others were hard pressed to follow his movements as he could wound around any opponents' guard. And he also has the advantage of a smaller build. His sword made up for his short reach and Kidos covered up his long range disadvantages.

But for him to convince everyone that he was just a child who customized the Academy Taijutsu style into his own bastardized street brawl style, he needed to contradict his own style of fighting.

And it was difficult. Deliberately holding himself back requires heavy restraint on one's part.

It doesn't help that Sasuke's speed had been a joke compared to his own.

Seeing, in order to master shunpo, he had to be fast as it is without using it at all.

And he sometimes found that his reflexes aren't helping his supposedly low profile.

'I hate this. My team are such a pain in the neck and it's a wonder we even work together at all.' He complained inwardly, practically feeling miserable.

There was some shuffling within his mind.

'_They are not them, Naruto-kun. Try not to change their faces with someone you know. They'll never be them._' A nonchalant voice commented almost idly.

He just screamed on his pillow in frustration.

'I know that! I'm not stupid! It's just I'm trying to make this place like my home. It's hard, you know?' The last part was softly uttered in his mind.

Then he heard a scoff of annoyance.

'_Of course, it will be difficult. This is not your home so it will never be. And therefore, also not mine._' The voice argued with vehement urging.

Naruto sluggishly covered his head with a pillow.

As if that would stop him from hearing his zanpakuto's voice.

'I know, damnit!' He cursed mentally, groaning as he did so.

'_Naruto-kun, stop being such a child. To my knowledge, you're supposed to be the oldest person in this village by the age of almost ninety years. Act like it._' His zanpakutō reminded him and tried to sound stern, but failed if the amused lilt was anything to go by.

He could just imagine the damn spirit smirking.

The blonde scowled.

'Technically, I am _that_ old. But I'm a kid, remember? Even in Soul Society! I'm even smaller than Hitsu-teme.' The last bit wasn't really comforting as people tend to underestimate him.

It was also not appreciated when his advancement in ranks was questioned with disbelief.

'_But you must have the mindset. And you call your Gikongan an idiot?_' The voice snorted in reply.

Naruto turned from his position and lied on his back.

He then pouted.

'But…but he's a stupid pig! We've been only gone for two hours to patrol the walls in my Shinigami form and then I have to look at the consequences of leaving him alone in my gigai. The apartment was a total mess!' He whined like the child he looks like.

There was a beat of incredulous silence.

The blonde could've sworn that his zanpakutō just rolled his eyes.

'_You're a neat freak for a kid. If only that cleaning applies to manners…_'

Naruto decided to close his eyes and get to sleep.

'Gah! Why is my zanpakutō turning against me?' He complained to no one in particular.

His answer was just a laugh.

– **OooOoOooO –**

"Naruto…"

He stirred but he didn't wake up.

"Oi…"

Feeling a not so gentle jab at his side, the blonde just continued to sleep.

There was a pause.

"Baka! Wake up already damnit!" Then Naruto was painfully shoved off the bed.

He fell off with a loud crash and blue eyes snapped open.

As he realized that someone had just intruded his sleep, he cursed and grumbled as he sluggishly removed himself from his tangled sheets.

With the loud voice, Naruto was almost thinking of seeing Kiba or Konohamaru hovering over him.

And yet, he wasn't really expecting a redheaded man with tattoos on his forehead and dressed in Shihakushō glaring down at him.

He blinked once.

"RENJI!"

Then he gave a spinning kick to the redhead's jaw and sent him flying to a wall before the man even had the time to react at all.

After that, Naruto sighed satisfactorily and sat down on his bed.

"Yes, that was a nice morning workout." He breathed out happily as he stretched his arms over his head.

"What was that for, you baka?" Renji hollered angrily as he jumped to his feet, raising a trembling fist at his direction.

Naruto shrugged innocently.

"Well, I was having a good dream and you ruined it by waking me up. So why not?" He grinned cheekily.

The redheaded man flashed to his side and locked his head into a headlock and proceeded to rub his fist painfully at the head of blonde hair.

"I haven't seen you for nearly ten years and this is the greeting you have for me?" Renji growled as he dug his fist deeper.

Naruto choked, squawked as he tried to escape the man's hold.

When it didn't work, he elbowed Renji on the side.

The redhead released him instinctively and clutched his side with a groan.

"Yeah, ten years that wasn't enough if you ask me." Naruto grumbled irately under his breath as he gently touched the throbbing area on his blonde head.

Renji scowled.

"I heard that!" He yelled with narrowed eyes.

Naruto scoffed but otherwise strolled out of his room and went to the kitchen.

"Why are you here, Renji? Not that I don't mind the company and all." Naruto inquired as he raised an eyebrow at the frowning man.

Said man looked away and sighed.

"Zaraki-taicho sent me here to accompany you. Said something about Kusajishi-fukutaicho bothering him or something." Renji explained with an indignant huff, disdainfully eyeing the messy apartment that Naruto has yet to clean.

Naruto scowled at that.

'Damnit! That annoying little…!' He thought darkly.

The blonde grabbed two ramen cups from his cabinet and instantly boiled some water.

"So when did you arrive?" He questioned distractedly as he waited for the liquid to boil.

Renji sat himself on one of the chairs in the kitchen and made himself at home.

"Last night, I explored the village a little before heading here."

Naruto looked at him over his shoulder.

"Did you make sure that you weren't seen last night?" There was a dangerous pause in his voice.

The redhead shrugged obliviously.

"They can't see me, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked with a confused frown.

Turning off the stove, Naruto turned around and stomped angrily towards Renji, glaring at him with blazing gray eyes.

"You moron!" The blonde yelled and slapped the back of the man's head. "There are some jounins and ANBU who could see us in our Shinigami form! What if you were seen? The village would be put into high alert and they will hunt you down!" Naruto screamed at the cringing Renji.

"I didn't know, alright! Sheesh! What's got your panty in such a twist?"

Renji's frown deepened.

Naruto glowered at him, looming over the man.

"Because if the village is put on high alert then it might jeopardize my mission!" He gritted out as the gray eyes glowed.

'_And I might be forced to stay for another while longer_…' was left unsaid.

Renji raised his hands in defense, looking straight at Naruto's unnerving stormy eyes warily.

"Alright, I give. I won't let it happen again." He promised with an exasperated roll of his eyes.

Naruto growled.

"You better." The blonde whispered before making his way back to the stove.

He nodded, satisfied, as his gray eyes toned down into its original blue.

There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Naruto, who the hell are you talking to?"

He grimaced as he looked towards the window just to see Kakashi perched on it.

"What are you doing here sensei?" Naruto asked rudely, glaring sullenly at the man.

Inwardly, he was panicking.

'How much did he hear? Why the fuck didn't I sense him sooner? What the hell does he want from me?' His mind whirled at a whole hundreds of possibilities.

'_Calm down, Naruto-kun. You might give yourself away._'

The nonchalant voice of his zanpakutō made him relax marginally.

Kakashi eyed him oddly.

"We were supposed to meet an hour ago." The silver haired man informed him, his eye suddenly sharp and calculating.

And Naruto didn't like that look.

"Shit!" He looked at the wall clock above the doorway to his kitchen and saw that Kakashi was right. "I must've slept through, fuck." He cursed as he immediately poured the hot water on the ramen cups.

The blonde was careful not to look at the amused and thankfully silent Renji.

"Who are you talking to a while ago?" Kakashi asked again, this time it was laced with genuine curiosity.

Naruto grimaced again. He had been hoping to evade the question.

No such luck.

"I was…uhm, just talking to myself! Yes! That's it! I must still be dreaming… Yes, I'm still dreaming." It was a diversion but Naruto honestly doesn't know if Kakashi bought it or not.

So as to prove his statement, he closed his eyes and put on his most put upon focusing expression.

He couldn't help but also feel embarrassed.

But the main point for this lie was because the jounin might think that he'd been communicating with Kyuubi.

Not a good sign.

Kakashi eyed him with concern before stepping down from the window sill to ruffle his student's blonde locks.

"You're not dreaming, Naruto." He assured. "But you would wish you are if Sakura gets a hold of you." He stated with a happy crinkle of his eye.

The blonde sighed forlornly as he waited for his breakfast to cook.

"Does that mean you'll give me a day-off?"

Kakashi hummed as though he was mulling it over.

"Nope! It won't be good to have you slacking on your training, right? After all, a hokage needs to have a conditioned body to be strong." The man couldn't help the jab and saw his student cringe.

But it was for entirely different reasons.

"So, finish eating your breakfast and get dressed. We'll wait for you at the tower for a mission." The silver haired jounin reminded then went out the way he had gone in.

When Naruto was very sure that the man's presence wasn't nearby any longer, he proceeded to collapsed on the chair across from Renji.

"That was too close." The blonde mumbled.

Then Renji exploded with laughter.

Naruto glowered at him.

"Shut up!"

– **OooOoOooO –**

Renji, to Naruto's chagrin, had followed the blonde out.

The Shinigami was careful to not be seen by shinobi in case some of them are much spiritually aware, immediately using shunpo if he wasn't fast enough to escape their sight of vicinity. But the redhead keeps insisting that they won't see him anyway.

And during the course of D-rank missions (he and his team have done two), the redhead had been teasing him all day.

His state of dress – the horrid orange jumpsuit – had made Renji guffaw for at least five minutes.

It was known that he loves orange, but this is overkill, even for his standards.

'Damn Gikongan…'

Their first mission had involved pulling weeds out in a citizen's backyard.

It was really hard since Kakashi had forbidden any of them from using any jutsu during D-ranks.

"So, the third seat is reduced to pulling weeds?" Renji laughed. "I can't believe it! So this is what you've been doing since you became a 'shinobi'." He taunted with his eyes full of mirth.

Naruto glared at the patch of weeds in front of him, roughly pulling them out.

'I'm going to kill him once this is over.' He promised to himself with an angry twitch of his eyebrow.

"Maa, Naruto, what did those weeds do to you?" Kakashi asked with feign worry, but the amusement in that lone eye told the blonde another story.

It didn't help Renji's case as the man snickered.

The blonde genin rounded on his sensei and directed his glare at him.

"Why are we doing D-ranks again?" He demanded angrily, with Renji's presence, his mood isn't going any smoother.

Kakashi looked over his book.

"And _that_ is why you're doing another D-rank after this." He simply stated as he went back to reading his book.

Sasuke scowled and gave the jounin his most frightening glare.

But Sakura directed her anger at her blonde teammate and stomped over to him.

"This is your fault, baka!" She screamed as she bopped him over the head painfully.

"Itai! Sakura-chan." He pretended to grouch over the ache of her punch.

That snapped Renji out of his amusement.

Instead, he frowned at the pink haired girl. And Naruto could guess why, Sakura's action had been cruel considering it wasn't his fault at all.

His Gikongan likes Sakura for a reason, but for Kami's sake, Naruto couldn't really guess why as the pink haired girl hadn't shown any shed of affection towards him.

After that mission, true to Kakashi's word, they went back to the tower that afternoon to get another D-rank.

When the blonde heard that they were going to chase Tora _again_, he decided that he had enough.

Even his redheaded companion gawked at the mission.

Followed by Renji in an alley while he let his team go first, he brought out his Gikongan and switched with it.

"Yo!" It greeted in its usually loud voice.

Naruto looked at it exasperatedly while he stood beside Renji.

"Go with the team, you have another D-rank mission. Act _normal_, alright?" He emphasized since the Gikongan sometimes has a short attention span.

The gigai frowned, but cheered anyways. "Yosh!" He saluted before running out.

He and Renji watched as it caught up with the team.

While the team were walking on the streets, they noticed the villagers glaring at the orange clad blonde.

Naruto frowned at that before turning back.

"Renji, let's go." He simply said, his voice devoid of any emotion, before vanishing with a shunpo.

The man eyed the displayed prejudice with a clenched jaw before following suit.

– **OooOoOooO –**

They wandered the training grounds for a while.

Simply jumping from branch to branch and explored, sometimes watching a random team train.

When Naruto saw Team Ten, he sat on a high branch and opted to watch them. Shikamaru and Chouji had been good friends of his back in the Shinobi Academy so it was kind of nice to see what they were like with their team.

Renji just stood beside him.

Ino was practicing her aim with shurikens, throwing them at the log with increasing speed.

While Chouji was munching on chips and watching the game of shougi between Shikamaru and their sensei.

To Naruto, it was quiet and peaceful. Though he didn't understand why the Nara complains about Ino being loud so much.

"So Renji, I wasn't able to ask you earlier. Why would Yachiru feel the need that you should accompany me here? I know that she likes annoying me but there's got to be another reason as Zaraki-taicho doesn't simply send out his soldiers to interfere with another division's mission." Naruto started as he glanced at the man from the corner of his eyes.

The redhead grunted before settling himself to sit beside him.

"Tsk, they're right. You're a little observant for your own good." Renji admitted with a shake of his head.

Naruto turned to the man seriously.

"What name have you been using?"

The blonde frowned. "Sometimes Namikaze, but I usually use Uzumaki."

Renji nodded.

"You shouldn't use Namikaze for a while." The man advised.

Naruto stood up in outrage.

"_What_?" He hissed angrily. "It's my birthright!"

It had been denied to him once and he won't let it happen again.

Renji glared at him.

"The council's beginning to make a connection between you and your father." He simply stated monotonously, eyeing the blonde in the eye.

Naruto froze and his eyes widened.

He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and simply sat down beside Renji with an explosive sigh.

"I'm not a Shinigami-hollow hybrid like him." He muttered softly, looking away.

Only a few people know his connection to Namikaze Minato, and those people knew to shut their mouth about it. His father isn't a criminal or anything close to it but his kind is not allowed in Soul Society with the council ordering their immediate execution.

The redhead nodded.

"Yes, but you once housed the Kyuubi with you. Its malevolent energy should be enough to turn you into a hollow immediately. But you didn't, and those old coots believe that they know everything." Renji snorted angrily.

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Zaraki-taicho sent me here in case the council decides to do something stupid and act on it. A squad from the Onmitsukidō has been investigating about you. Hitsugaya-taicho and Ukitake-taicho could only do so much." The man continued as he watched the kids below them.

"Do they know about my mother?"

"Naruto…"

The blonde glared at Renji.

"DO THEY _KNOW_ ABOUT MY MOTHER?" He exploded as he rounded on the man angrily.

Neither of them immediately noticed Shikamaru looked up at Naruto's outburst.

Renji sighed.

"They don't and that's only because she's not a Shinigami."

Naruto nodded, satisfied. Visibly calming down.

"Good, I won't forgive myself if she's put into any danger just because of me." He whispered under his breath.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ukitake-taicho won't let anything happen." He assured with full confidence, knowing the man had been doing everything on his power.

They then fell silent.

After watching Team Ten for another while, Naruto jumped down from the tree.

The redhead just followed suit.

Naruto sighed tiredly. "I'm going to have to finish the mission immediately, I need to be there to solve this and prevent anyone from getting involved."

His companion glared at him.

"You can't stop others from getting involved, they will _want_ to. Don't underestimate yourself so much, we're different from this village." Renji stated seriously, grabbing Naruto's shoulder to make a point.

The blonde sighed again, ready to argue his point that he _didn't_ want any of them to get invol–

"Naruto?"

He groaned and ready to yell at the person who interrupted their conversation.

But then he remembered that nobody was supposed to see them.

Blue eyes looked at Shikamaru to see him standing, Asuma had walked to Ino and started helping her – oblivious to their audience – while Chouji looked at Shikamaru curiously.

"Shika, who are you talking to?" The Akimichi asked as he looked around, seeing no one other than Asuma-sensei and Ino.

The Nara's eyes widened and looked at Naruto and Renji.

"You don't see them, Chouji?" He gestured to the two Shinigamis.

Chouji shook his head, confused.

"You can see us?" Naruto asked, bewildered and a tad bit worried.

Shikamaru just looked at him straight in the eyes.

"_What the hell_?"

Renji shared the same sentiment.

* * *

><p><span>AN:<span> This is a time when Renji's still a Shinigami under the 11th Division. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it and a lot has put this story in their favorites so I decided to post this chapter. It's not much but enjoy.

PLEASE REVIEW! - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 2

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>"Piercing the veil"<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Naruto went out of his apartment and wandered the streets of Konoha.<p>

It was no secret to anyone from Seireitei that this mission was pure torture to him.

Hell, Naruto will gladly even spend the day with Kuchiki-taicho even if it means leaving this place at once, considering the man never liked him for some reason.

Considering his team here, it made him really missed his childhood friends back in Soul Society. They may have their own duties to their own divisions, but they make it a point to always be with each other at some point.

And it pains him that he won't be there with them in case something happens to them.

They promised to protect each other, so how was he going to fulfil that when he wasn't even there? He doesn't go back on his word, damnit!

After all, when he died, they were the ones who took him in and cared for him together with Baa-chan. Something no one had ever done to him when he was alive (maybe except the Sandaime) and it was the happiest moments of his life.

So it was no question that he'll face death for them again if he has to.

He sighed tiredly, only _two months_ and he can go back.

That's the only comfort he could bring himself.

"Oi! Naruto!" A voice called loudly.

Naruto turned around to see Team Eight approaching him. The blonde smiled, even though he missed his childhood friends dearly, he had to admit that some of his friends here are not that bad.

"Yo, Kiba!" He saluted then turned to nod at the Inuzuka's teammates.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata greeted shyly while Shino just returned to nod.

"Where have you been, baka?" The brunette boy playfully nudged the blonde with a mischievous grin as Akamaru barked happily.

The blonde inwardly sighed. There was just no winning it. Juushiro-taicho calls him a brat. Sasuke calls him a dobe. Zabuza calls him gaki. Hitsu-teme calls him a dumbass. And now Kiba calls him a baka just like Renji.

He forced a grin over the smirk.

"Oh around, we've just been back from on an A-rank mission, dogbreath." He told the boy cheerfully, his grin widening.

Naruto had taken to calling Kiba dogbreath, hoping it would put a stop to the insulting nickname.

Kiba eyed him disbelievingly.

"No way, baka! You're just genin! There's just no way!" Kiba pointed an accusing finger at him.

'See? There's just no winning.' He contemplated inwardly, practically miserable.

His zanpakutō stirred.

'Just do what you always do then, ignore it. Simple as that.'

Naruto pouted inwardly.

'If only it were that simple.'

"I am inclined to believe Kiba's statement. It would be illogical to send rookie genins on a high ranking mission inexperience as your team." Shino stated monotonously, his sunglasses glinting under the sunlight.

Hinata reluctantly agreed with her teammates with a jerky nod.

Naruto shrugged, his eyebrow twitching.

"Well, it was supposed to be a normal C-rank escort mission but the client lied about it. Apparently, there are some missing-nins hired to kill him. Since we encountered an A-rank rogue, Kakashi-sensei told us that it just escalated to an A-rank. I defeated some bad guys too, believe it!" He explained with his usual exuberance, his grin back as he watched Kiba's jaw drop.

While the Hyuuga heiress gasped at that.

"You should see if the dogbreath's jaw is repairable, I think he'll be gaping for a while. I need to get going, bye guys!" Naruto just couldn't resist the jab at Kiba.

So he left them with the Inuzuka's indignant stuttering form.

As he turned back from them, he could suddenly feel his problems weighing down on him.

How he wished that he was back in his earlier days, where he was just as naive like Kiba and the rest.

'Central 46 will be starting to monitor my movements from now on. That's kind of good, it means that Shikamaru's safe. Renji's presence is a big help, but for how long exactly? I don't want others getting involved. Sometimes, I wonder…' He mused as he started to head to Ichiraku's.

'_We should also be ready just in case. I don't really trust them not to make any illegal actions to partake in this case._' His zanpakutō warned him.

'Renji did warn me. So it's fair game.'

As he was about to enter the stand, a loud deep howl stopped him on his tracks and sent shivers down his spine.

Blue eyes looked over the walls of Konoha.

'_A hollow…_' His zanpakutō hissed, excitement vibrating through the statement.

Naruto just sighed.

– **OooOoOooO –**

"I just don't get it. He's been a Shinigami for at least five decades and the council decides to take notice _now_? I find it a little suspicious, Shunsui. And I'm getting quite worried at how they're handling the situation. The Onmitsukidō had already gone through his records and nothing inadequate had arisen so far." Ukitake stated as he paced back and forth inside his friend's office.

Shunsui sighed as he leaned back on his chair.

"You're not the only one, Juushiro. He's been a likable kid so far and has a few friends in higher places. So his existence had been no secret to anyone and the Central 46 always likes to keep an eye on those with potentials like him. For them to act just now, it's almost as if…" The Eight Division's eyes widened as he straightened on his seat.

Then the dark haired man frowned.

Juushiro nodded gravely.

"Just like what I thought, someone must have given those old people an incentive. But what would that person gain? It has to be someone who knew Minato-kun well enough but he disappeared almost eight-seven years ago together with the other captains." The white haired man pointed out as he sat on the chair situated in front of Shunsui's desk.

At that, Shunsui's face took a thoughtful approach.

He slightly grinned. "Well, Juushiro, it's also known quite well that Minato-kun has the habit of sticking his nose into…things that usually doesn't involve him at all. I could still quite remember him following after Shinji-kun and Kisuke-kun _that_ night. Good kid too, too bad Soul Society is prone to such prejudice." He muttered under his breath a little darkly.

And that had cost them quite a few friends and valuable people among their ranks.

The white haired man shook his head.

"Yes, but it still doesn't explain why they're targeting his son." He argued. "Naruto-kun and the Kyuubi had already been separated in death, just as it was stated in the contract Minato-kun made with us. And the seal may have something to do with why he didn't become a hollow at all. You know, it's like they wanted something from either Naruto-kun or Minato-kun. The rumors spreading around aren't helping his case at all." Juushiro frowned irately.

"Ah, but you forget Juushiro, as much as they believe that Naruto-kun is Minato-kun's son, they don't have enough evidence to back it all up. After Minato-kun left here, all of his records had been terminated to make it seem like he didn't exist in Soul Society at all. So they can't compare records." The Eight Division Captain pointed out.

Juushiro nodded.

"You know, Shunsui? I get that Minato-kun's supposed betrayal is a taint in our history for them, but what I really don't get is why Naruto is being brought into this. He doesn't have a hand in his father's actions or does he had to endure the punishment in Minato-kun's place. It was as if they are slowly putting the burden on the boy's shoulders." Juushiro scowled angrily, clenching his fists.

Shunsui sighed tiredly as he ran his hand over his face.

"_If_ it was ever proven that Naruto-kun is Minato-kun's son – which I doubt will take that long – the consequences will be unbearable. You should also consider what noble family Minato-kun is from and his standing there before the whole incident those years ago, I'm not looking forward to that confrontation at all." The dark haired captain replied with a frown, his mind already thinking of a certain captain.

The white haired captain seemed to freeze at the reminder.

"So what? Are you saying that the council is going to take this out on an innocent boy just to satisfy the rules, laws, and whatever pride that noble house has? This is extremely unreasonable!"

"That's not it but I get what you're trying to say, Juushiro, we have to clear this up sooner before it's too late. I know the Central 46 is now only waiting for the kid to make the wrong move and then we'll have our hands tied before we could do anything about it." He paused suddenly. "But whoever gave the council the freaking clue about this, I would almost say he or she's trying to lure Minato-kun out or just want something from him or his son just like you said." Shunsui speculated, bringing out a sake bottle from under his desk.

"So I guess, Kenpachi had been right in his decision to send out one of his men after all." The white haired captain stated quietly.

But the thought wasn't enough to really ease Juushiro's worries at all.

If anything, he would almost say that the more he's getting deeper into it, the more dread he's starting to feel.

He then stood up and went to the door to walk out of his friend's office.

"I hope what we can do will be enough." Juushiro stated exhaustedly before walking out completely.

Sometimes, he feels like he wasn't doing anything at all.

– **OooOoOooO –**

_"What the fuck was that?" Renji demanded as they stopped inside Naruto's apartment._

_Naruto didn't answer and simply proceeded to collapse on the couch in the living room._

_"Renji, that kid is the smartest individual you'll ever come across. Even if I just high-tailed out of there and simply disappeared from sight, Shikamaru still saw our faces and uniforms. He'll be able to at least come up with an investigation of his own." The blonde reasoned and scowled, covering his face with his hands._

_Seriously, two messes in one day is just too rookie of a mistake._

_And Naruto had been in his post for nearly three years and had been a Shinigami for five decades. So it was frustrating him to no end for letting something like this happen at all. The supposed situation in Soul Society that he managed to get out of Renji hadn't been comforting at all._

_He knew that the Central 46 would be on to him someday, not just _this_ soon. And for them to discover him much earlier means that someone had let something slip._

_'This mission needs to end sooner. The faster I get him killed, then the sooner it'll be over.' Naruto thought as he sighed._

_Renji growled at him._

_"We don't involve humans into Shinigami affairs, Naruto. Why didn't you just kill the kid?" The redhead questioned bluntly and straight to the point._

_"The fact that there were witnesses should be a clue, baka." Naruto replied sarcastically, then he glared at the other Shinigami. "And I wasn't thinking of killing him at all. It's not his fault that he is much spiritually aware and could see us. Besides, I didn't involve him, I never told him we're Shinigamis." His expression darkening at what Renji had just insinuated._

_The redhead gazed at him straight in the eye before his eyes widened._

_"You care for a _human_." Renji spat as he glared at the blonde._

_Naruto didn't even flinch._

_"If I killed the kid, it goes against everything we've been fighting for, Renji." The blonde stated lowly, his teeth bared. "And that's the reason I don't understand about Shinigamis, they look down on humans as if they are mere dirt. But don't you dare damn forget that every one of you had been human once."_

_Renji looked away but he frowned deeply._

_"You're also way too good for your own good." He muttered softly. "This attachment will eventually kill you someday. There's a reason why we do the defending, we're not like them and it's because we can."_

_Naruto snorted and smiled mirthlessly._

_"No, I don't play nice. I just know _fucking unfair_ when I see one."_

_They knew he was referring to the council's sudden aggression._

_It surprised Renji when Naruto suddenly laughed._

_"You know? Who are we to judge anyways? There's no such thing as black or white so why bother?" The blonde grinned at the redhead. "Besides, I like Shikamaru. Soul Society has a much loose hold of this realm than the 80th district, I could get the kid off of their annoying radar."_

_'That'll be easy enough since I am the one under radar.' Naruto thought with a deadpan._

_Renji sighed as he sat beside the blonde on the couch._

_"It's because you now realized that there are people who's different, is that it? The reason you're willing to let the kid go?" He found himself asking._

_Naruto didn't answer._

_Renji nodded to himself._

_"Thought so. People like him are kind of rare, especially if he could put up with a baka like you." The redhead commented idly._

_The blonde grinned._

_It seems that he wasn't the only one learning things._

Naruto looked at Kabuto with feigned curiosity, cerulean blue eyes blinking.

"Wow, you even know about that B-rank mission I did before I _officially_ graduated. Sooo," The blonde drawled as he squinted at the silver-haired genin. "Do you really have information on anyone? Are you sure?" He made sure to sound skeptical.

Kabuto looked a little affronted but he covered it up with a polite smile.

"Yes, is there anyone in particular you would want to know about?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, like the excitable genin that he was supposed to be.

"How about…" Naruto mulled it over, but one name always stood in his mind. "Orochimaru? He's a former student of jiji, right? Though others say that he'd gone rogue. Do you have information about him?" It sounded like a challenge.

Sakura tried to hit him for his obvious bait, but he just ducked this time and grinned at Kabuto mischievously.

The older genin cleared his throat.

Naruto knew that Kabuto appeared to be uneasy but he could see those dark eyes glinting with intrigue behind those round glasses. It doesn't help the silver haired genin's case that Naruto could tell that he is obviously not a genin. Aside from the large amount of chakra behind that damnable fake smile, the fact that Kabuto knew certain information mostly only jounin have the clearance to be privy to is a dead giveaway.

Valuable or not, that one action is tantamount to treason.

"And why are you asking about a traitor?" Sasuke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, jiji used to tell me stories about his team. He always seemed extremely disappointed in him or something whenever his name comes up. So I was curious what Hebi-teme did." He explained with an awkward chuckle.

Some of the genin seemed shocked if a bit curious themselves at Naruto's reason.

This time, Naruto thought with morbid fascination, Kabuto seemed to be _really_ uneasy.

'I wonder what brought on this development?' He mused suspiciously.

Kabuto shuffled his cards before bringing one out and turned it around to show them the picture of Orochimaru.

It was an extremely pale-skinned man with long black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes — making them appear as if looking at the very eyes of a snake.

Kiba blanched. "Eww! Is that guy a gay or something?"

Even Ino's nose wrinkled but didn't say anything.

The older genin frowned a little.

"Orochimaru is one of the Legendary Sannin previously under the tutelage of Sandaime Hokage-sama, Sarutobi Hiruzen together with his teammates Jiraiya and Senju Tsunade. He is considered a genius of his generation and a ninjutsu specialist with Jiraiya-sama behind him. He is also the owner of the Snake Contract. He had completed 1,468 official missions in total: 16 D-rank, 332 C-rank, 521 B-rank, 491 A-rank, and 108 S-rank. He is also the previous mentor to his former apprentice, Mitarashi Anko. He had been kidnapping his fellow Konoha shinobi and used them as human guinea pigs in his experiments, a reason he had been driven out of Konoha by the Sandaime himself."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Cerulean blue eyes met Shikamaru's dark eyes just as they snapped suspiciously to the silver haired genin as well.

'I was right. No genin would be able to get a hold of that _confidential_ information unless he's really a…traitor. Even what I found in the Bingo book hadn't mentioned his mission records and especially about an apprentice. It doesn't help that it was established earlier that Kabuto is _not_ genin either.' He paused. 'Seventh time for the chuunin exam, either he has no talent or he's purposely failing them. The former is a nowhere near as sensible since he should have the skills to get this kind of information.'

The blonde analysed as his fellow rookie genins were awed and became queasy at the information.

'_What does that makes us?_' He heard his zanpakutō asking.

'I am loyal to Soul Society first.' He voiced inwardly without hesitation. 'Even though I kind of started to like some people here, I can't betray the place that gave me a new and better life.'

There was a beat of silence.

'_I hope that that conviction is as strong as you make it out to be when you are forced to make a choice. Remember, Naruto-kun, everybody_'_s hands had already been stained by blood and Soul Society is no different than Konoha when it comes to it._'

Naruto didn't answer.

Renji was right. He was too good for his own good. He had let himself get attached to some people.

"But why would he experiment on one of his comrades? Not to question…other humans." Sakura pointed out hesitantly, nervously twiddling her fingers.

Kabuto didn't answer for a moment.

Naruto knew that the older genin wouldn't answer the question truthfully, and he wasn't disappointed.

"I don't know the answer to that, Haruno-san." The silver haired genin replied apologetically.

The others didn't seem to be satisfied at all.

'Aside from that unforgivable immortality jutsu of his, Orochimaru's mastery of the Nidaime's forbidden technique is what set Soul Society onto him in the first place.' Naruto inwardly scowled and was about to question Kabuto some more regarding the target of his mission when the proctor of the first part of the exam appeared.

"Take your seats immediately you pathetic brats! I won't have no for an answer!" The large man in the middle boomed as the genin scrambled behind the desks.

Nonetheless, he was going to keep an eye out for this Yakushi Kabuto.

Naruto smirked faintly to himself.

'You better watch your back, Orochimaru. The Shinigamis are demanding you to pay your dues already.'

He could feel his zanpakutō paying more attention.

The mission was just beginning.

– **OooOoOooO –**

Renji stood on a rooftop adjacent to the Academy where the first part of the exam is taking place.

He had made sure to stay in the shadows, just in case. He hadn't ignored Naruto's warnings any longer since the incident with Nara Shikamaru.

As he felt a brief flicker in Naruto's reiatsu, he knew that the mission had already started. He wasn't the least bit surprised, after Naruto had shown him what intelligence he had gathered about the target, it had showed that the man is taking advantage of the Chuunin Exams to start an invasion of the village.

Naruto had told him that it had been done through the extensive use of Kage Bunshin to acquire that outside the village. And the Jiraiya character that keeps sending the knowledge back to the Hokage was a big help.

He let a grin curve his lips.

'Finally…'

**- OooOoOooO –**

Gin eyed Aizen with a curious grin.

"The kid hadn't done anything, so why the hell did you get the council to put a hanging death threat over his head?" The silver haired man questioned with a pout.

After all, Gin liked the kid. The kid was honest and strong, something he respected. But the blonde is also his partner in crime during some incredible pranks around Seireitei. The kid may play all mature and serious for all he want like a certain white haired brat of a captain, but he's mischievous, funny, and someone who could understand Gin's practical jokes.

It also helps that the brat isn't the least bit creep out by his attitude like most kids his age.

Aizen hummed but didn't immediately answer.

The silver haired man waited.

Then the Fifth Division Captain put down his tea cup on his table and eyed Gin with hard brown eyes, something that Aizen rarely shows to anyone.

"Aside from revenge, I can't let someone with his potential to grow into a serious threat." The brunette replied calmly.

Gin raised an eyebrow before whistling.

"What the hell did the kid do to earn your vengeance, taicho?" He questioned playfully.

Aizen let an amused smirk to appear on his lips.

"I never said that he did. His death would be the revenge I needed from someone who crossed me." There was a certain edge into his tone and Gin had to strain his ears just to catch it.

The silver haired man's grin widened.

"Ah, Minato-san." Gin nodded to himself as Aizen tensed slightly. "I wonder how that happened?" He turned his gaze to the brunette man.

Aizen sighed at that.

"Because…" He began as he eyed Gin through his glasses, brown eyes cold with malice.

The Third Division Captain suppressed a shiver at the sight.

Gin had to admit, there are rare times that Aizen scares him.

"Minato is the first Shinigami that _wasn't_ affected at all by my zanpakuto's shikai."

– **OooOoOooO –**

Hitsugaya Toushiro eyed the simple sheet of paper settled in front of him.

Teal eyes gazed at it with no small amount of anger as he read Ukitake's simple message on the paper. His hands clenched as the simple seven worded message went through his head all over again. The white haired boy gritted his teeth and exhaled sharply, trying in vain to rein in his furiousness.

_There's nothing we can do for now._

And that meant his hands are officially tied now.

* * *

><p><span>AN:<span> Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it, so I'm going to haste the chapter a bit. I'm not really fond of timeskips but this will do. And again, you have sincerest thanks.

I'm giving you enough clues here to get a somewhat half of what really happened. Reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>"Storm of destruction"<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Naruto looked back at his teammates with a frown.<p>

He could already feel Orochimaru's chakra signature closing on them. They had been ambushed earlier by an Ame genin and Naruto had excused himself in order to gauge his team's reaction to possible battle. Sasuke was more perceptive and had been the one to notice that it wasn't really his teammate they were facing. Sakura had believed too easily just because the Naruto she'd seen had acted like an idiot.

As much as he slightly disliked Sakura for her naivety and fanaticism towards the Uchiha and Sasuke for being so self-centered and arrogant, he didn't want to put them in any danger.

Subtly, he took out his Gikongan from his pocket. Taking a quick look at his teammates, he made his decision. He swallowed the pill and broke apart from his gigai (though he had to be grudgingly impressed with Kurotsuchi-taicho, a proxy body that could circulate chakra was no easy feat), now in his Shinigami form. Naruto would confront Orochimaru and hold off from his teammates. This was his mission alone.

Besides, he trusted Renji to take care of the hollow outbreaks that might occur within or outside the village.

He landed on a random branch above his teammates and saw his Gikongan give him a quick nod which Naruto returned with his own grim one.

Naruto faced the direction opposite his teammates with a determined gaze. This was the moment–he chose the completion of his mission from Konoha. He knew that there's no turning back now, and whether Orochimaru died or not, the blonde knew that the war would be inevitable for this village. Even though knowing the coordinates of this mission, he had accepted it wholeheartedly on his part and loyally served under his superiors for the past decades or was it just years?

'_It's time, Naruto-kun._'

The blonde took a deep breath as he tilted his head to the sky.

'I know.'

Naruto could feel the smile of his zanpakutō without even seeing him.

'_Will you release me?_'

He hesitated. 'I honestly don't know. As much as I don't want to, we have no choice.'

'_Do you trust me?_'

He nodded without any uncertainty as his hand gently gripped his katana's hilt.

'With my whole being.'

Smiling to himself, Naruto held his hand in front of him as he focused his reiryōku. _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"_ He chanted as a concentrated red orb of reiatsu appeared on his palm. Blue orbs then flickered into a pair of stormy gray.

"_Hado #31: Shakkahō!_"

The red orb exploded into a concentrated blast of energy as it surged forward. The figure that had just arrived through the trees didn't even have any time to react before he was hit by the attack head on.

Naruto unsheathed his zanpakutō. As much as it dismayed him, he knew full well that the victim of his attack was very much alive and intact.

"You might as well come out. I can sense you even from a hundred yards away." The blonde called out coldly, his grip on his zanpakutō momentarily tightened.

Nothing seemed to happen at first, not a hint of sound aside from the genins in the forest. Naruto wasn't even the least bit surprised when he instantly whirled around just in time to block a sword aimed for his back. Stormy gray met the surprised pair of yellow eyes.

"_You_!" The owner of the voice hissed, anger building up in the yellow orbs.

"Yes, me." Naruto retorted dryly as Orochimaru jumped away. "Didn't expect to see me?"

The Sannin stilled as he assessed the blonde carefully.

"So, you're the mole here in Konoha. I expected those damn Shinigamis to send someone powerful. I guess they were stupid enough to send a weak brat like you." The man sneered as he bared his teeth. "And you look much younger than your counterpart. Tell me, Naruto-_kun_…how long have you been dead?" He mocked, underlying venom to his voice.

Stormy gray eyes narrowed but Naruto didn't take the bait.

"How long I have been dead is none of your business. You call me weak but let's see who will come out of this alive. So those _random _disappearances of unseated officers were not random after all." Naruto growled, feeling rage coursing through him. Some of those officers had been friends of his and Renji's.

Orochimaru relaxed his stance a little, a clear show of mocking the blonde–how weak he believed Naruto was.

"Of course not." The sannin replied calmly. "They just caught my interest at first. The first time I saw one, no one could see them aside from those who are 'spiritually aware' or has high maintenance of their spirit and mental energy in their chakra. But _really_, Naruto-kun, just sate this humble man's curiosity. How long have you been dead? To think that Jiraiya had put all his efforts to provide and care for you even when he's outside the village. How would he react when he learned that his own godson was _dead?_"

Glee was practically coating his words as he cackled and laughed.

Orochimaru always loved playing with people's mind. But as he saw the blank expression from the small boy's face, the grin slowly died.

"You sick bastard." Naruto spoke coldly under his breath, his spiritual pressure thickening around him.

The Snake Sannin could feel the energy pressing down on him. Sweat began to trickle down his temple, his hand–the one holding Kusanagi–trembled at the force.

"Don't you dare bring him up into this. Unlike those Shinigamis you've violated, I am _not_ an unseated officer. But really, Orochimaru, just sate this humble boy's curiosity. Did they even tell you how our ranking works in Soul Society?" He mimicked the man's earlier words, his voice harsh and demanding as his gray orbs oddly glowed.

The man shifted as he released a burst of his chakra. Only to find that the pressure was still there and was now pushing down on him much harder.

Yellow eyes blinked in shock as Naruto appeared in front of him suddenly in a shunpo.

"I see, they didn't tell then. They were loyal to Soul Society until their deaths if you don't know whom you're facing. You may be a sannin of this realm, _Orochimaru_," He spat the man's name as if it were poison. "But you got to remember that I am a Shinigami. A _high ranking_ Shinigami. Even Hokage-jiji won't stand a chance against my captain. The only reason we waited this long is because if we sent Shinigamis after you directly, you would be forced to hide. And that was a mistake that we didn't want to repeat."

Orochimaru snarled as he blindly swung Kusanagi to Naruto's direction.

"You don't scare me child!"

The Shinigami nimbly dodged the strike and jumped over the Snake Sannin. Naruto laughed at that, it oddly sounded hollowed.

"Child? You call _me_ child? I may look younger than every warrior in this village but I assure you, I'm much older than you, teme!" The blonde scowled at him. "I also know about Kabuto, he seemed to like the scent of snakes as his perfume. Aside from being an obviously high-level shinobi, even if he was undercover, no jounin or ANBU would willingly share confidential information to chuunin-hopefuls with foreign nins around. _Mistake number one_." Naruto counted as he appeared above Orochimaru with a downward slash.

The man barely avoided the strike. It was too fast for him to comprehend as he awkwardly held Kusanagi to block the blonde's blade.

With a frustrated yell, he shoved the blonde away by brute strength alone. He grimaced as he felt the pressure push down on him again, as if to hold him down. It was suddenly hard to breathe and he could feel his chest slowly tighten in pain.

Those other Shinigamis he managed to capture for studying and interrogation were nothing but weak pests. Sure, they also own this kind of power but nowhere near as powerful or dense as this was–since he could still fight them much conveniently. He could still remember some laughing in their deaths that he stood no chance against their superiors.

He growled under his breath.

Naruto didn't stop his assault as he appeared in front of the Sannin.

"Then I encountered Mizuki's hollow just a few days before the exam. Guess who ordered him to steal the Forbidden Scroll? You knew of our existence but you forget that death isn't the end for people here! That's _mistake number two_!" The blonde yelled at him angrily, slashing at the man's side.

Blood sprouted as it splashed on the ground far below them.

Orochimaru winced at the wound inflicted on him.

It was getting harder to move with the building pressure. It wasn't killing intent but it was starting to instil doubt within him.

"Who the hell are you brat? Why the hell are you so _strong_?" He sneered lividly, a hand pressing down on his wound.

Naruto appeared on a branch in front of Orochimaru, his zanpakutō dripping with the man's blood. His expression was hard and detached. Stormy gray eyes gazed dispassionately at Orochimaru. He knew that this wasn't as easy as he made it out to be. Slaying the sannin as a human was simple. But once he killed Orochimaru's current human body, he would be dealing with the man's hollow.

He learned that the stronger a person was as a Shinobi the stronger they are as a hollow.

Naruto inwardly grimaced. He would then have to release his zanpakutō.

"I'm going to have to kill you _now_." Naruto stated firmly as he gripped his zanpakutō with both hands as the reiatsu around him became visible–an alluring shade of gray and crimson. "And confronting the Uchiha personally was _mistake number three_. A friend already notified my captain that this would be my last day here in this village. I couldn't afford to fail now. So I will introduce myself only once and you better remember it."

The blonde then grinned as the energy swirled around his small form.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Third Seat of the Thirteenth Division–ttebayo!" He shouted as he lunged at the man.

Orochimaru was sure that he wasn't hallucinating. One second the blonde vermin was in front of him, he didn't even blink. Then suddenly, the same blonde vermin was behind him. The sword in those little hands flowing freely with that same gray and crimson energy. Idly, he also noticed the darkening clouds above them.

As if a storm was brewing.

Then he was cleanly sliced in half. Or at least, his body was.

Naruto had to cover his face when dust picked up. When the sound of a loud howl reached his ears, he tensed but the large reiatsu stunned him. He knew Orochimaru would be powerful as a hollow but not _this_ strong.

'Orochimaru's chain of fate had already been cut off. By transferring his soul to different bodies, the chain had slowly eroded. The transformation took so quickly! What the hell just happened?' He wondered with a hint of panic as he eyed the gargantuan hollow in front of him with wide eyes. It was in the shape of a snake, with its mask in the same face of the reptile but with purple lines running down its cheeks, as if crying.

It was huge, the size of a three story building. Normally, the size was overlooked since it didn't speak for their strengths. But the reiatsu that steadily grew as the hollow howled louder into the day made Naruto gulped slightly.

'I knew this mission would eventually be a major pain in the ass.' He inwardly lamented as he gathered his reiryōku and held his zanpakutō in front of him.

His eyes were now a much vivid pair of gray with red pupils. The clouds above them became darker–swirling in the sky as the thunder roared.

'Ready?'

'_As always._'

Taking a deep breath, Naruto jumped high into the forest, above all the gigantic trees. He held the blade horizontally in front of him, the blade pointed to the side as the flat surface rested against his open palm. Without waiting for another urging, he slid it across the skin of his palm–drawing blood that seemed to make the blade glow.

"Slaughter,"

Everything seemed to still.

"Ryūketsu Arashi." (Bloody Storm)

* * *

><p>Renji's head snapped to the Forest of Death, his eyes wide as his mouth hung open.<p>

'That's…Naruto's _zanpakutō_!' He realized with a feeling of dread.

He had been with Naruto for the past two months and he had never seen the blonde release his sword. Even back in Soul Society, he rarely called on it. The power behind it was terrifying to Naruto that even Renji didn't have the heart to encourage the kid to use it more often.

So far, no hollows had shown at all which was suspicious by itself. When during ordinary periods, one hollow would at least appear during the day. It was either he or Naruto who would work on it. But their absences were making the redhead antsy.

He so badly wanted to help Naruto out or at least make sure that the kid was alright. But he also couldn't abandon his post. After all, it was assigned to him as a cover to why he really came here for which was to watch out if the Central 46 acted suddenly. So if he left his task, then it would be held against the account of the blonde.

"Damn it!" He cursed loudly as he punched his fist on the roof which he had been sitting on.

Renji closed his eyes as he felt the strong fluctuation of a hollow's reiatsu where Naruto was currently located. And he had to grit his teeth together to prevent himself from panicking when he heard the loud shrieking howl.

'You better be alright you baka…'

Nonetheless, he was still worried.

"Yo, Shinigami." Renji whirled around in surprised and was met with the sight of white and red.

Instantly on his feet, his hand found the hilt of his sword.

* * *

><p>His head snapped over his shoulder.<p>

"What's wrong Shika?" Chouji asked with concern, he hadn't felt anyone around them.

"Yeah, what's up, Shikamaru?" Ino grunted as she gave a deadpan stare to her teammate.

The Nara pursed his lips.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw a giant monster just a few kilometres away from behind them. It was big and Shikamaru had no doubt that it was one of those monsters that he usually saw that lingered around the forest of their village.

He heard its howl and he fought the urge to cover his ears unless he alarmed his teammates.

"Nothing." He gritted out.

Then they continued on their way when he remembered something. Naruto had approached him before the start of the second part of the exams and Shikamaru felt something akin to betrayal and understanding fighting dominance on what he should really feel.

"_Take care of everyone, alright Shika? That's all I ask._"

It didn't sound like a request, more like a goodbye on the blonde's part that Shikamaru felt betrayed. But when those cerulean blue eyes flickered momentarily into a pair of intense gray, he felt understanding. He didn't even know what he meant. It was just that _Naruto was different from them_.

His first encounter only left him with more questions.

"_Do you believe in spirits_?"

But he had come to one conclusion.

Naruto was dead.

* * *

><p>The hilt was still the same stormy gray but the black tussles dangling from the end became pure crimson in color–the color of blood. The blade was now a contrast of black and gray as it gleamed dully under the light while the guard had dissolved and had become a chain wrapped around the blonde's wrist.<p>

As the dark clouds seemed to rotate above them, the hollow stopped its howling as it looked up to the sky.

It was suddenly raining on their vicinity.

The raindrops appeared to be ordinary liquid until the odor reached the hollow's keen sense of smell. It looked ordinary until the hollow smelled it. It stunk of crimson and metal, with a tinge of death. It was the smell of _blood_…so strong that the hollow howled again.

The color was all wrong but the hollow could have sworn that it was raining blood.

"Saishokōu: Tatsumaki." (First Rainfall: Tornado) A voice stated calmly somewhere above the hollow as amber eyes looked up just to see a swirling vortex of crimson energy descending upon him, the rain almost feeding it with power. It jumped away from the attack but was surprised when it just swirled and followed his direction. That in its stunned and curious state, it had managed to catch its tail, almost shredding it into parts if he didn't jump away again.

Amber eyes noted the damage the attack had done to its surroundings.

It had destroyed most of the trees there, a deep crater now on the ground where he previously stood and where his tail was formerly resting at.

His eyes then rested to the figure standing on a random branch above him. For some reason, when he saw the blonde kid, he felt anger and rage. But also curious. The air around the brat was cold and devoid of any emotion while the sword vibrated through the child's grasp. As if sucking in those very emotions.

Dead gray eyes stared at him as the face was set into a nonchalant calm. Devoid of expression. Or any feeling.

_But he wanted the child to die._

So he slithered up to the tree faster than the eye could follow and was within the blonde's front view in a moment's notice. The hollow opened its mouth, fangs protruding longer.

The child just raised his sword and held it horizontally in front of him, the blade's face in his direction. "Tsugikōu: Nenshō Kiri." (Second Rainfall: Burning Mist) He spoke calmly as red mist began to seep out of the blade.

It knew it was an attack that's why the hollow changed its momentum and slithered to the side instead.

It screamed when the mist touched the side of its body, burning skin. It reacted on its instincts as it attacked again, the brat just disappeared in front of him and flickered above him with his sword raised. Instincts screamed at him so he opened his mouth and gathered energy.

A red beam escaped his mouth as it surged forward to the brat.

He noted the shocked expression with glee.

The blonde barely dodged it but the hollow was instantly on his heels. Regenerated tail immediately lashed out and slapped the kid away from him. The hollow cackled, loving the feeling of superiority of power. The power.

"An Adjuchas? How the hell is this hollow so powerful instantly?" He heard the kid question with incredulity as blonde head jumped up to a tree branch, panting a little as he held his side gingerly. He caught the kid off guard and the hollow was basking in its temporary triumph.

"Sorry, Orochimaru, but I'm going to have to end this sooner." The blankness of expression and voice was back and the hollow growled at it, unknowingly gathering a cero on its mouth again.

The child grimaced as he raised his sword above his head.

"Daisankōu: Raimei." (Third Rainfall: Thunderclap) The rain around them suddenly got stronger as the wind picked up, violently thrashing around them. The child brought down his sword as the clouds twisted above them, red and gray energy from the sword descended upon him. Thunder roared above and the attack thrashed and got stronger. Three thunders followed and the attack was big enough to consume him.

He knew that his cero would fail him.

_But he wanted the child to die._

And he wasn't going to die. So he powered his cero up until it was a sickly purple color and released it. It met the child's attacks head on but the hollow could see that his cero was being overpowered as the thunder roared once again–the attack gaining strength.

He wasn't going to die.

So as the attack continued toward him, he was surprised when light surrounded him.

He was suddenly floating upwards, towards the light and saw creatures with masks like his. Hollows. Amber eyes looked to the child below and noted the sword had transformed back to normal but the shocked if not repulsed emotion on his face was enough to make the hollow feel triumphant all over again.

"Negacìon." The child muttered with alarm and horror.

The hollow laughed. Swearing on its life that it will kill the brat once he's powerful than him. He may have pride and instincts but he knew he was underpowered against this brat.

He will come back for that brat's head.

* * *

><p>"Renji, why the hell are you slowing down? I need to report this immediately to Ukitake-taicho!"<p>

Naruto was alarmed, angry and beyond unnerved.

The hollow had help. But _how_ was that supposed to happen when it hadn't even had the chance to go to Hueco Mundo, fairly new born. _How_ the hell did the hollow get a goddamned fucking help? With the use of Negacìon no less! His mission was to eliminate it but the coordinates never mentioned that it could gather the assistance of fellow hollows and Menos.

"I know." It was his companion's quiet reply.

Now Naruto was also worried for his friend, since he met Renji outside the Academy, the redhead had been subdued and dare he say it, sad. But what could warrant such reaction? As much as Naruto wanted to find out, he didn't have time for this.

He needed to report this to his superiors.

If hollows were starting to have a semblance of fellowship and some kind of order, this was bad. Suddenly, it wasn't about his mission anymore. He had already extracted his gigai from the team and had sent his abrupt resignation and hitai-ate to the Hokage. He had already apologized to his teammates (because his departure meant their failure of the exam) when they had been asleep and had left Shikamaru with a letter. He apologized to everyone on his way out of the village even if he wasn't supposed to.

This was his mission, there's nothing to apologize about. Just like when a ninja infiltrated a family and became part of it just for information, he was never sorry about it.

But his departure was already abrupt in its best and the least he could do was apologize to these people. Explain himself that his friendship and the emotions he expressed wasn't the least bit fake, that all of the memories he had here was cherished but he couldn't.

He felt like a traitor but at the same time all he felt was accomplishment for serving his home.

He looked away as they rushed inside the Dangai.

As soon as they reached the light, Naruto was silent. His reaction never changed, always at awe of this place. He wondered if how long he'd been gone here. Two months for Renji could mean a few years, a decade or two already.

"Seireitei…"

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: Sorry for the long wait, college was keeping me busy these days. I know its a little fast and (yes, Naruto would still come back to the elemental nations) abrupt but understand his situation - away from home and his mission incomplete...and Orochimaru's hollow not only on the loose but with help from fellow hollows or someone else? That's a hint already. This is how my story goes so please read the preview. Not many may like it but this was the original plot anyway.

Preview:

_"Naruto-kun, we have a month left to help rectify the situation. So I'm sending you in Rukia's place for the mission to patrol the Karakura Town. Get ready for anything, a month is all we need so please trust your captain on this one." Ukitake said firmly, assurance in his voice as he crouched in front of his Third Seat._

_The blonde couldn't help but look away._

_"You didn't have to do this taicho, this is my problem. You shouldn't do this. A lot of things could happen in a month." He replied solemnly, unable to look at the man._

_"Naruto, don't burden yourself so much. Just do as I say. And that __**is**__ an order." He knew the blonde wouldn't listen so he'll use his power over him as much as it pains Ukitake to do so. _

_Circumstances had finally led to this._


	5. Chapter 4

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>"Crossroads I"<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the halls of his division with an impassive face. Only the clenching of his fists gave away his anger.<p>

He really detested Kurotsuchi Mayuri–always questioning his credibility not only as a Third Seat but as a Shinigami overall. He may look like a ten year old or eleven even, but he had always done his best in performing his duties. And no one had questioned Zaraki-taicho's decision when he had appointed Kusajishi Yachiru as his lieutenant and not only did she look younger than him but she acted much younger than her physical appearance allowed.

So how dare that man mock him. He tried to rein in his temper, lest he exploded in the Captain's meeting a while ago. Something he didn't need on his plate.

Hitsu-teme–he meant, _Hitsugaya-taicho_, had not spared him any glance. Not that Naruto was expecting any greeting or simple word of acknowledgement, after all, the last time they spoke to each other was almost three decades ago (which had been two years in the Elemental Nations), the day he was promoted early by Ukitake-taicho to Third Seat after a year of Kaien-fukutaicho and Miyako-san's passing. They hadn't exactly departed on good terms to put it lightly.

Although Naruto would never admit it to anyone, he did miss his childhood friend. Even if those images of an easily annoyed and cocky brat of a white haired boy were slowly becoming just a memory. He really did miss the boy.

In fact, he missed his childhood friends. Even though they're not as close as they seem like before, Naruto could pretend that everything was alright when they took off from their obligations to be with each other at some point. Pretend like the drift was simply nonexistent. But when duty calls, they acted like acquaintances at best and the drift existed after all. Something that Naruto learned to hate over time. They had promised to protect each other when they were mere children in Junrinan, so the blonde _still_ intended to keep it.

He never went back on his word.

So if the white haired captain didn't think it prudent to say anything then Naruto could also play the ignorant part.

He had been acting it since he had discovered the unpleasant fate of his father. He had told Renji that Namikaze was his birthright–that was true since Naruto would like to think that he had a father, that his father cared for him by claiming the name Namikaze.

But the man didn't even have the guts to confront him, Namikaze Minato had been a Shinigami of Seireitei for two decades and Naruto had arrived in Soul Society three years before the man became…_that_. And Naruto was absolutely bitter, hurt and confused on why his father never made his presence known to him. It was only through his mother that he even knew the man had been his father.

Uzumaki Kushina could tell Naruto all the reassurances that Minato had loved him and still did, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to believe it.

Not only had the older blonde sealed the demon in him during his birth (the reason he was in Soul Society in the first place), he had also left him in the village, alone and hated–always wondering about the insecurities any orphan had had. He had taken upon the name, hoping that it would provide him some security or assurance, but Naruto found out that it only brought him more misery than any satisfaction.

In simpler terms, he felt abandoned. That gaping hole was then filled by his mother's love and his friends' affection, but Naruto wouldn't forget Minato. Of course, the little blonde had idolized the Fourth Hokage before he died by the villagers' hand and it hurt. Then the hurt was replaced by bitterness. The bitterness stemmed with confusion. The confusion and bitterness led to dislike. And time had fed that dislike to outright anger.

Sometimes, Naruto was just glad that the man wasn't here. As much as he wanted all the explanations he could get, it would take millions of words to make him believe that Minato cared for him. But it will only take three words to forever shatter any shred of his belief for the man. Fortunately, no one had even thought of it.

Naruto was good at ignoring how he felt.

That's why he had stood his ground against the Twelfth Division Captain. He would ignore his anger and take the insults in stride. And he would confront the emotion later when he felt that it was safe to do so.

"Naru-chan!" He turned around just to see one of his childhood friends, Hinamori Momo.

It had been a long time since they had seen each other but Momo had made him promise to at least call her every two weeks when in the Elemental Nations. That meant every four or five months in Soul Society.

"Momo-chan!" He called back enthusiastically as the older girl ran to him.

She skidded into a stop in front of him, a grin on her face despite being obviously out of breath.

"Hey, I heard from Renji that you came back!" She informed excitedly, but then pouted. "Why didn't you visit me first?"

"I had to report something to the captains, something about my mission." He answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Were you hurt?" She asked worriedly as she suddenly seized him by the shoulders, furrowing her brows as she searched his person for injuries. Speaking of which, he hadn't stopped by the Fourth Division to have his ribs checked. That tail surely did want to kill him.

"I'm fine, so no need to get wor–ouch! Hey watch it!" He tried to reassure but had backed away when she poked him on the side which was still tender. During battle, he could ignore it and keep going, but when he's starting to relax…not really so.

She shook her head with a disapproving frown, her hands on her hips.

"That's not fine at all, Naru-chan! What happened?" She demanded as she narrowed her brown eyes at him.

He laughed uneasily at that, Momo could be very scary when she wanted to be.

"Remember the man I had to eliminate?" When she nodded hesitantly, he continued. "Well, we know that his soul would instantly transform into a hollow when he died and that I had to fight him. I just didn't expect him to be an Adjuchas already and could use cero. I just got caught off guard." He shook his head wryly.

"Adjuchas?" She gasped, a new soul instantly becoming a hollow was surprising, but to be an Adjuchas readily like that was unheard of.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you but he got away." He scowled as he looked at his feet.

"It's alright!" She reassured him as she flailed her hands. "At least you came back safe." She stated with a smile.

Cerulean blue eyes looked up and Naruto felt himself smiling. Momo was always a gentle person and knew how to make him feel better. Somehow, Hinata reminded him of her but Momo wasn't shy and timid. The older girl could be and that was when in the presence of the higher ups or her captain.

"Yeah, so how've you been doing? Is being lieutenant…" He exaggerated at looking his surroundings suspiciously before leaning in and conspiratorially whispering. "…_that_ hard? I heard from Matsumoto-san that all you do was paperwork."

Momo giggled at him.

"Of course, that's what Rangiku-san would say. But no, it's fun and I take care of the division in Aizen-taicho's place when he's busy." She told him with a very bright smile.

"He's not overworking you, does he?" He demanded playfully as he crossed his arms.

"Of course not!" She choked out, horrified. "Aizen-taicho is a good man." Momo reprimanded him sternly.

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to like me." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm sure that's not it." She tried to argue, having heard him.

He shook his head at her.

"I really don't think he likes me, Momo-chan. The last time I spoke to him, he seemed to be annoyed or something. What's up with that? I just visited you!" He laughed as he remembered those brown eyes glinting, but somehow it still unnerved him every time he recalled that.

"I'm _sure_ that that's not it." She stated firmly.

"Fine, fine." He finally conceded just so she would stop arguing the point with him. "Everything's fine around here then?"

She nodded, her smile coming back.

"Yes, and Shiro-chan's finally a captain!" The girl told him with a brightening grin but then it died down into a contemplative frown. "By the way, have you spoken to him?" She looked at him with those wide hopeful brown eyes that made Naruto sweat.

He already knew that, considering he already saw Toushiro in the _captain_'s meeting with a white haori over his Shihakushō and Renji had mentioned it in the passing.

"Not really." He replied with a somber smile. "And I already know since I saw him in the captain's meeting." He said as he sheepishly chuckled.

"Oh." She let out with a disappointed sigh.

"Don't worry about it, Momo-chan. I'm sure that the teme would eventually come around." He placated with a grin.

"Alright but don't call him a –_teme_, it's rude." Momo scolded him, her eyes dimming a little when she remembered a small blonde haired boy following after a white haired boy obediently and excitedly, looking up to Shiro-chan like any little brother would.

She really wondered how it ended up like this.

"I'll do it when he stopped being one." He didn't apologize since he thought the older boy deserved it.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho!" They were interrupted as they turned to look at a flustered Rukia running up to them. "Aizen-taicho's looking for you." She told the raven haired girl as she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

The raven haired girl blushed as she realized that she had overstayed her welcome.

"Oh!" She then turned to Naruto with an apologetic smile. "I have to go, Naru-chan, but be sure to stop by the Fourth Division, alright?"

"Whatever you say." He replied with a wide grin.

With that, Momo ran out quickly, not wanting to disappoint her captain, leaving a saddened Naruto behind. That's what had brought them apart slowly, Momo's extreme adoration of her captain to the point of blind loyalty. Sometimes, Naruto wondered if it was even a good thing.

"So, _Naru-chan_, heard you got your ass kicked?" Rukia then turned to question him with a smirk, her arms crossed over her chest, trying to lighten up the mood after having sensed Naruto's distress.

"Hey! Who told you that?" He questioned her, his eyebrow twitching as he recalled the sickly looking captain of the Twelfth Division.

"Oh, Renji's been out about it. Though, he really didn't tell me how or why." She shook her head with a bemused smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" He deadpanned dryly, a frown on his lips. "That guy is going to ruin me." He murmured under his breath.

Rukia chuckled at him.

"It's not like it was the first time that it happened." She commented but then she visibly perked up when she remembered something. "Hey, did Ukitake-taicho tell you about your new mission?" Her face then sobered up with a serious frown.

"What? _Already_? How long had been Renji gone here?"

She pursed her lips in thought.

"About thirteen years." Rukia answered.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"No way! It's just been two months!" He protested with incredulity. "Kurotsuchi-_taicho_," He said the title with a little spite, not having forgotten what occurred a while ago. "…really should fix the time rift, the skewed periods is really getting serious. Last time I checked, two months had been three years at best."

"I know." Rukia agreed with a grim nod. "And taicho's already handling about what happened with the council, you know, _that_?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"R-Really?" He stammered, his throat suddenly dry.

"Of course and he's been visiting Nii-sama quite often nowadays." She informed him with a confused frown that Naruto mirrored.

The blonde bit his lip.

"_Kuchiki-taicho_? What does he had anything to do with _this_?"

"I don't know but I heard from one of the servants that it has got to do with the Kuchiki Clan and your father." She said as they started to walk to their captain's office.

Naruto squinted his eyes in thought.

"No offense, but the guy practically hates my guts, so what does he had anything to do with this?" He repeated with wide eyes and clenched jaw, but his words were heavily laced with confusion and wonder.

"I don't know either." She shook her head.

"So about this new mission?" He went back to the original topic since anything to do with clan politics only made his head hurt.

Rukia seemed to brighten up at that.

"Well," She started slowly. "It was supposed to be _my_ mission but Ukitake-taicho asked me if he could instead assign it to you." She gestured to him. "And I really can't refuse him so I agreed, he told me that the time duration of it was all he needed to clear this up." Rukia shrugged at him.

And by 'this', they meant the Central 46 going against him just because of whom his father was. Now, Naruto _really_ understood why taking up the name brought more misery to him. And sometimes, just sometimes, he regretted doing it.

Though, he himself was befuddled on why the council was fervent in pinning this relation to him. He _knew_ that he had done nothing in spite of being the son of Namikaze Minato but his former relation to the Kyuubi, as its previous host, had brought that thought down.

'Kyuubi's influence seemed to follow me wherever I go, but then again…' He lamented within his mind.

Naruto then turned to Rukia with a questioning stare.

"How long will the mission take?"

"One month." She answered quickly, her eyes grim as they stared ahead.

He grimaced.

"It's patrol duty, isn't it?" There was a hint of dread in his question.

Rukia nodded too cheerfully for his liking.

"It is and don't tell taicho that I told you, you're not supposed to know yet." She reminded him strictly with grave violet eyes.

Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"I get it, I get it."

* * *

><p>When they arrived in the office, Naruto wasn't ready at all for a black and pink projectile to shoot towards him as soon as the doors to his captain's office opened.<p>

So he landed squarely on his back, groaning and inwardly cursing said projectile that was now currently straddling him on his stomach. He groaned louder as the unexpected weight made his injured delicate side much known and it just fucking _hurts_.

"Naru!" He idly realized that the projectile had called him.

Cerulean blue eyes then opened and looked up and met a pair of dark pink eyes. This time Naruto moaned in despair with his arms spread out beside him, tightly closing his eyes – maybe if he couldn't see it, it would just go away. He could always hope.

"Yachiru, get off of me, damn it! I haven't been to the Fourth Division yet you idiot!" He hissed as the small girl lightly bounced on him, making the pain flare up.

She pouted but made no effort to detach herself from him soon.

"But Naru just came back!" Yachiru whined as her wide eyes peered at him.

He closed his eyes again and gritted his teeth.

'I swear, I'll die by _her_ hands before a hollow could even get to me.' He complained mentally.

'_You are too lenient towards her, Naruto-kun._' His zanpakutō's voice was teasing and Naruto didn't need any encouragements for the pink-haired devil on him. '_You also ought to be grateful she didn't call you by __**that**__ nickname._'

'No, you damn moron, it's called _restrain_! And that's _not_ something to be grateful about!'

'_I seriously pity you._'

"Yachiru-chan, I think you should get off Naruto-kun by now. I don't think he was joking about his injury." Juushiro finally went out of his office to see the commotion and took pity of his Third seat.

The white haired man eyed Rukia who was blinking bewilderedly at the sight, unsure of what to do as her eyes stayed glued to the two on the ground.

"Oh, come on Ukkiiiiii." Yachiru whined at the man.

"Please." He said with a bright smile as he brought out a bag of candies from his inner robes.

"Candies! You're so great, Ukki!" The pink haired girl squealed as she instantly got off of Naruto and ran to Juushiro's side, snatching the bag before anyone could blink. "Naru should also eat this!" She stated giddily as she appeared beside the boy and almost slapped him on the face with the bag abruptly shoved to his direction.

"Yachiru…" Naruto growled as he closed his eyes, counting backwards from ten to keep his temper down.

"I think it would also be wise if you go back to your division, Yachiru-chan. Naruto-kun and I have some business to discuss." Seeing the pleading yet almost downtrodden look, Juushiro smiled at her as he ruffled her hair. "And you could tell _him,_" He winked at the girl who brightened. "That our dear Naruto-kun's back."

Yachiru nodded eagerly at that, already on her feet. She had been impatient waiting for the blonde to arrive but Juushiro's suggestion excited her.

"Alright!" She saluted as she giggled, then she turned to look at Naruto who was still lying on the ground. "See you later, Naru-Kitsu! _He_ will be soooo happy to see you!" She exclaimed then nodded to herself before sprinting away quickly, dust kicking up in her wake.

"She seriously didn't call me _that_, did she?" He groaned to himself. "Just kill me now, taicho." He whined at the man as he gingerly sat up.

Juushiro chuckled at Naruto almost nervously.

"We both know that I won't do that, Naruto-kun." He told the blonde and helped him to stand up. As the blonde carefully stood on his feet, Juushiro frowned. "Although, you should have stopped by the Fourth Division. Unohana-taicho wouldn't be happy about this." The man chastised his subordinate disapprovingly.

"Maybe later, I wanted to go here first." Naruto said as he grinned gratefully at his captain.

"He said he missed us." Rukia piped in with a smirk as the blonde boy blushed.

But Juushiro just smiled as he ruffled the blonde's spiky hair.

"He did, now did he?"

"Ukitake-taicho!" Naruto swatted the man's hand away, furiously fighting down his blush to no avail. Did Rukia just have to _say_ that?

"Naruto-chan!" Another voiced called and Naruto felt himself be smothered in a tight hug. He silently mourned to himself that he would be in so much abuse before he even reached the Fourth Division.

"Oi, stop killing him you dolt!" Another voice joined in, an annoyed tilt into it.

Naruto was then released and he realized with a little dread that it was none other than the fourth seats of his division, Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarou.

"I'm not!"

"Didn't taicho just say that he's injured!"

Kiyone went red with embarrassment and anger.

"I _knew_ that, you idiot!"

Sentarou raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"_Really_? I didn't see that, you moron."

"Because you're not using your eyes you buffoon!"

The blonde felt himself sweat dropping at the unwelcomed though familiar sight, and despite this, he felt himself grinning so wide that it hurt. Even though he was a little embarrassed about it, he really _did_ miss his division.

"Oh come on, Kiyone-chan, Sentaro, stop fighting already!" He laughed as he hugged both by the waist, not minding that they were still in the middle of squabbling or their squawks of surprise at his intrusion. He didn't stop laughing and soon, he could feel that the two were also laughing with him.

"You were gone for a long time, Naruto-chan! The division had been a bit lonely without you." Kiyone commented as she also grinned, ruffling his hair.

Naruto just smiled.

"I knew it!"

"Hey, hey, stop inflating the kid's ego already." Sentarou teased as he playfully slapped the blonde's back soundly, successfully disagreeing with his earlier argument with Kiyone.

But then, Naruto stopped laughing as his grin toned down a little. He looked between the two and saw someone he had not been ready to face yet.

"Ukitake, I thought we were here to discuss something important." A deep male voice cut in and Naruto fought the flinch from breaking out.

The aforementioned man looked past his fourth and third seats to eye his other visitor that he almost forgot due to his subordinate's reunion. Juushiro's smile widened a little.

"Ah, Toushiro. I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I guess they are just happy to see Naruto-kun back."

Kiyone and Sentarou suddenly stood straight beside Naruto and bowed lightly, Rukia doing likewise as she stood beside their captain.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." They greeted formally.

The white haired boy waved them off as his teal eyes settled on the blonde haired boy who was eyeing him with an unreadable face. Though he had really waited for the blonde to get reacquainted with his division properly and was inwardly glad that Yachiru was now gone, the girl kept asking him to play with her. And that had irked him to no end.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Naruto whispered under his breath.

Though the blonde masked his surprise when the white haired boy nodded at him.

Juushiro turned to Rukia and his fourth seats.

"I have to apologize but I will have to cut this reunion short. Naruto-kun, Toushiro and I have something urgent to talk about. You may do as you please but don't do anything rash, alright?" The captain said as the three nodded obediently.

With that, he pushed the blonde and the white haired boy inside his office. Ignoring their disgruntled expressions at being pushed around.

* * *

><p>"So, what really happened, taicho? Even though I know the general situation, I still don't know what's really happening." Naruto said once they had settled inside his captain's office.<p>

Juushiro sighed at this.

"I couldn't tell you all of it yet as I have yet to clear it with them. But someone had leaked out the information to the council." The man sighed as he leaned back on his chair.

"Whoever it was, he knew his facts well." Toushiro added as he leaned his elbows on his knees, his hands intertwined just in front of his mouth. Then teal eyes sharply snapped to the Thirteenth Division Captain. "You have to let him know at least half of it, Ukitake. You can't hide it forever and better be ready just in case. Those old fools could be unreasonable when they wanted to be."

"I know that I would be in some kind of trouble for being related to him and taking the name for quite some time but I didn't know it was _this_ complicated." The blonde remarked as he imitated Juushiro's sigh.

"It's _more_ complicated than you would have realized." The Tenth Division Captain agreed with a grim voice.

"Naruto-kun," Juushiro called the attention of the blonde. "Your father was a member of a Noble House here in Soul Society."

The blonde haired boy's eyes widened as he felt his hands clenched on his lap.

"What?" He breathed out. "That couldn't be – I _mean_, he's from the Elemental Nations!" He then smiled bitterly. "But of course, how would _I_ even know." He muttered darkly under his breath.

"Uzumaki…" Toushiro said reluctantly as he saw _that_ emotion again.

They were right, it's more complicated than he'd like to face.

* * *

><p>Review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>"Crossroads II"<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki…" Toushiro said reluctantly as he saw <em>that<em> emotion again.

They were right, it's more complicated than he'd like to face.

"It's alright, please continue taicho." The blonde waved off as his voice became subdued.

But suddenly, Rukia's words came ringing back to his head in a persistent echo. He clenched his hands harder in order to stop them from trembling as he felt his heart drop at his feet so suddenly that he hadn't realized that he had stopped breathing for a moment.

_"Of course and he's been visiting Nii-sama quite often nowadays."_

Suddenly, it made so much sense.

_"Kuchiki-taicho? What does he had anything to do with this?"_

The man had never liked him for some reason and Naruto could suddenly understand why.

Kuchiki Byakuya was the Head of the Kuchiki Clan.

_"I don't know but I heard from one of the servants that it has got to do with the Kuchiki Clan and your father."_

The Kuchiki Clan…and his father.

And suddenly, the extremity of the Central 46 about having his head made so much _damn_ sense. Of course, as a member of a Noble House, they couldn't have something that will stain their name in Soul Society. And Naruto had no doubt that the Kuchiki thought of his father's fate as not only a stain but dirt altogether to the name. And he being a loose cannon under their watch had just showed that the house was going lenient and lax in their laws and pride.

Something they couldn't let slip so easily since the Kuchiki Clan was the most influential of the Noble Houses.

"Naruto-kun?"

The blonde blinked as he saw teal eyes and dark eyes peering at him sharply.

He just released a heavy sigh.

"I just remembered something, please continue." He urged at them.

His captain looked unsure and was about to pursue the issue further when he saw Toushiro shake his head and the white haired man understood.

"Alright," The man cleared his throat. "_That_ is why the Central 46 had been so close in watching you. You see, your father isn't really from _inside_ the clan."

"What does–"

"We'll explain to you much later." Juushiro shook his head.

Toushiro stood up as he turned his back to Naruto.

"You understand that they had been monitoring your movements. That's why Ukitake and Kyouraku decided to sent you away for a while, somewhere and for something to lower your profile as we try to get a hold of them." The white haired boy informed grimly as his eyes narrowed, frustrated, and unnoticed by them.

Naruto stood up, a protest on his lips when his captain flash-stepped in front of him.

"But–"

"Naruto-kun, we have a month left to help rectify the situation. So I'm sending you in Rukia's place for the mission to patrol the Karakura Town. Get ready for anything, a month is all we need so please trust your captain on this one." Ukitake said firmly, assurance in his voice as he crouched in front of his Third Seat.

The blonde couldn't help but look away.

"You didn't have to do this taicho, this is _my_ problem. You shouldn't do this. A lot of things could happen in a month." He replied solemnly, unable to look at the man.

"Naruto, don't burden yourself so much. Just do as I say. And that **is** an order." He knew the blonde wouldn't listen so he'll use his power over him as much as it pains Ukitake to do so.

Circumstances had finally led to this.

"And consider it as a request from _me_ too." The white haired boy's soft voice reached the blonde's ears. Cerulean blue eyes had gone wide as he stared at the flapping white haori of the Tenth Division Captain as Toushiro briskly walked out of the office.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry.<em>

_Shika, I really don't know what to say. You're the only person I could tell these things to and I know that you have been suspecting something already. You told me before the exams, right? You flat out told me that I'm dead, a spirit, or a zombie (though I __**did **__laugh at the last one, just seriously Shika?) I left so quickly but I had to, there's a threat bigger right now. And I'm needed there._

_As for my loyalty, I never betrayed the Leaf – for me, anyways – since I was like this before I swore to it as a ninja. My loyalty and allegiance already belonged to people I've sworn in my whole life and soul that I would protect. This place…my family's in it so I hope you really understand._

_When we were still in the Academy, you always worried for me because you saw that others were treating me differently and not in the good way, for that I thank you. Really! So I wanted you to know that I am really happy here. Of course, I will miss you guys… don't think otherwise, I came to value you all there. Thanks for being a __**friend**__. I almost gave up hope for that place._

_And as a last favor from a friend, watch Ayame-neechan and Teuchi-jiji for me alright? Those two are also very important to me, the same with Hokage-jiji but he's the Hokage for a reason, ne?_

_Even though I wanted you to meet my friends here, I hope you don't arrive here sooner! If you do, you have to be a grandpa with lots of grandkids to tell me about, 'kay?_

_I'm really sorry, Shikamaru. I don't know if you'll forgive me but believe me when I tell you that it's for good reason._

_Heh – I may not be of the Leaf now, but I am on your side when I can be there for you. Always._

_**Naruto**_

_**P.S. **__Maybe I'll come back someday and give you that Shougi game that I owe you._

* * *

><p>He sighed as he tucked the letter in his pouch again.<p>

Shikamaru had read it numerous times and felt selfish for being relieved at the words. The only confirmation he got that the letter was even authentic and true to its words was because he had already anticipated the blonde's departure.

Though he was a bit miffed that Naruto neither denied nor confirmed his theories. So he was left guessing all day if Naruto's really a spirit or if he's a ninja of another village. So _many_ possibilities had crossed his mind. But if Naruto _was_ indeed a spirit, do they even have a system to begin with? And he did mention about being a croaking old man first before arriving there…so was it some kind of afterlife?

His eyes then shifted to Chouji who was sitting beside him in a barbecue restaurant. Although he was glad at the company, he did feel a little guilty since the reason Chouji was even here was because of Shikamaru.

The Nara had taken the chance to back out when Gekkou Hayate announced it before the start of the Preliminaries. And Chouji had followed his example. Even though his mood had gone down the drain due to the letter, their success through the forest had only been by sheer luck. After Team Seven (minus Naruto) had disposed of the Ame Genins on their way out, it was revealed that they had a heaven scroll – a partner to their lone earth scroll.

Team Ten had encountered a team from Oto and a fellow Konoha Team. They hadn't gotten out of those conflicts unscathed and Shikamaru had long since become tired of it all.

Ino had gone forward to the Preliminaries but had been matched up against Tsuchi Kin and had been soundly defeated as much as he hated to admit.

With one of his friends gone and Team Seven being disqualified due to it – the exam suddenly didn't matter as much as it did at first where a Team's pride was on the line (not that Shikamaru cared for it, really, but he wanted to see the results of his friends' hard work).

Sasuke had been a quivering mass of anger when he realized that he wouldn't be able to compete for the exam which was shared by Sakura. Though Shikamaru could see the traces of betrayal on their eyes, clouded only by disappointment on their parts.

He seriously didn't blame them. Kiba had been snappy too and Hinata was more subdued than she normally was. Chouji was also disappointed but there was a good deal of confusion on the boy. Though the Hokage's and the older ninjas' reaction was the one that left him feeling suspicious.

For a lone genin, they had started quite a fuss over it.

Shikamaru had heard from his father during one night (when Inoichi and Chouza had visited) that ANBUs had been dispatched and the available ninjas around were searching for any traces of the blonde. And it was awfully perplexing that the Sandaime hadn't announced Naruto as a missing-nin.

With his abrupt disappearance despite the legalities of his departure of the Shinobi business, Shikamaru was sure that the village could still label him as such due to the current situation and foreign entities around them.

And it didn't escape his notice that the villagers had also been jittery since the disappearance of the blonde (although some were infuriatingly happy). Not because they were worried for him or close to it, it was as if they thought it was only a joke and Naruto could pounce on them anytime. That reaction was the one that had sent his already drowning mood to sink further. Even Ino had been left speechless when he had unintentionally snapped at her.

The guilt after was quite troublesome.

Shikamaru didn't really know what connection he and Naruto shared (Naruto is his friend, but then so is Chouji) but what was different? Naruto trusted him. The image of an irate and distrustful redheaded man beside Naruto always came to mind. And he had to admit, it had been him and Chouji who always looked out for the boy back at the Academy since the teachers were keen on sabotaging Naruto's education.

Shikamaru just couldn't understand why the village seemed to hate Naruto – even Chouji and Kiba couldn't stay oblivious to it. They had spent so many times with Naruto to realize it.

He could still remember the day that he had lost his temper at Kiba.

"That – that _traitor_! How dare he?" Kiba shouted as he punched the nearest wall, growling while Akamaru whined at his feet.

"Kiba, just let it go. They didn't declare him as a missing-nin for a reason and we already asked the Hokage, he said that Naruto had resigned." Shikamaru drawled as he slouched on his seat. They had gone to the Academy in hopes of asking Iruka-sensei if he knew anything, none.

"But why so sudden, Shika? In the middle of the Chuunin Exams too." Chouji pointed out as he chewed on his chips contemplatively.

Kiba scoffed under his breath.

"Maybe the baka got scared and ran off."

Chouji frowned at Kiba disapprovingly.

"I don't think that's the reason. Even if Naruto was scared, he would never back down. You know that." The chubby boy emphasized to which the Inuzuka snorted at but didn't deny. "And did you hear about that corpse in the forest?"

Kiba nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, mom told me that it was Orochimaru's body and they're keeping it on the hush-hush for now. No one knows how it got there but others think that it's only a trap. They _know_ that there will be war." _And that idiot left us_, was left unsaid.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at that information – remembering Naruto's inquiry before the first part of the exams.

"And now, Naruto is missing. You know, my dad was taking my training to the next level to be ready. He said that Naruto might not have resigned. If that body was a declaration of war of some sort then there could be a possibility that Naruto's dead." Chouji said slowly as he swallowed, as if he couldn't bring out the words.

Amusingly enough, Chouji's theory wasn't farfetched at all – just not in the same sense.

"Hah! Dead, that idiot?" Kiba growled, his eyes consumed with rage and denial. "What's there to be suspicious about! He could have only joined the enemy or something! This village doesn't like him, _remember_?" He asked snidely, his fangs showing threateningly.

Chouji froze as his eyes widened at the Inuzuka while Shikamaru felt something in him snapped.

"Kiba, would you just _shut up_." Shikamaru spoke coldly as his eyes narrowed dangerously at Kiba.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't, huh Nara?" He challenged.

Before the Inuzuka could even react or blink, a shadow had already crept around his form and closed tightly around his neck menacingly. His eyes widened in surprise and a little bit of fear as Akamaru barked and bit on Shikamaru's shin. But the Nara just held the hand seal as his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Naruto is my friend. If you think so lowly of him like that, could you also say the same?" He asked calmly, an undertone of scorn in his voice.

Kiba looked away in shame, the anger dying down within him. He felt the shadow release him and recede back. And he simply collapsed on the floor and gave it one hard punch for good measure.

Though they'll never know it, the same questions they've been asking themselves had always plagued Shikamaru during sleepless nights.

'Still troublesome as ever, that blonde idiot.' He mused as he idly listened to Chouji as they ate their meals.

But Shikamaru would wait.

And see.

* * *

><p>"There, does it still hurt?"<p>

Naruto twisted his torso and even bended forward.

"It still aches a little but not as bad as a while ago." He commented lightly. "Thanks! You're really great, Hana!" The blonde grinned and gave his friend a thumbs-up.

Yamada Hanatarou simply smiled and blushed slightly at the compliment.

"It's nothing, Naruto-kun. I just did what I normally do." The dark haired boy replied modestly, fiddling with his sleeves almost self-consciously.

"Hana, don't sell yourself so short! I'm only telling the truth." Naruto encouraged his friend as he stood up, doing light stretches as he did so to prove his point.

He and Hanatarou were friends way back in the Academy. Though not really prodigies, they were excellent at things they specialized in. Naruto in Hakuda and Zanjutsu and Hanatarou in Kidos and healing arts.

They graduated together with Karin (a redheaded girl who was the fifth seat of the Eight Division). And they made it a point to bring Hanatarou out of his shell. Though Karin had a short temper that might have had disrupted that progress.

But Naruto knew that Karin meant well and he understood. They're both from the Elemental Nations and Naruto had discovered that Karin had died when the small village she resided in was burnt down to the ground during a war.

It didn't help that Hanatarou felt left out between the three of them. But Karin had rectified that by always visiting the Fourth Division when there's nothing to do and would sometimes pull Naruto along before he had left for his mission to the Shinobi Realm. And it was always the redheaded girl who defended the dark haired boy from the ruthless members of the Eleventh Division so the blonde knew that his friend was in safe hands.

"Thanks." Hanatarou smiled. "Karin's been looking for you yesterday but she was sent out to a mission in Rukongai. It's been a while." The boy commented happily as he looked at the smaller boy.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I was so missed back here!" Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Though I have to leave for another mission tomorrow. A patrol duty mission to be precise." The blonde sighed at that.

Hanatarou's brows furrowed.

"What? So soon?"

"Yeah, Ukitake-taicho had to send me away…" Naruto explained awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

The dark haired boy looked around for a second before settling his gaze on his blonde friend.

"It's about _those_ rumors, isn't it?" Hanatarou asked as he pursed his lips.

Naruto sighed tiredly at that.

"Yeah and I'm in a lot of trouble than I expected." He relayed almost exasperatedly.

"So we've heard, Naruto-kun."

Hanatarou and Naruto jumped at the new voice. They turned to the doorway just to see someone Naruto wasn't expecting in the least. It just felt like yesterday since he last met this person.

"Haku!" The blonde exclaimed in surprise.

"Haku-san." Hanatarou slightly bowed politely.

The other boy still looked a little effeminate as before though Naruto raised an eyebrow at the short almost untamed manner of Haku's hair (it almost looked spiky). He always thought that the other liked it long. He was also wearing the black Shihakushō all Shinigami were required to wear and a zanpakutō was strapped to his right hip – a normal katana with the hilt a dark blue, a white guard and black sheath.

"You're a Shinigami!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the brunette boy.

Haku just smiled at him.

"I've been here for the past thirteen years, Zabuza-san and I. You didn't tell us about the time rift though, we were almost worried that you had been gone for so long." He informed him subtly what he wanted to know.

"I forgot?" The blonde reasoned lamely, pouting at Haku's raised eyebrow. "So how have you two been?" He asked instead, stirring them away from the topic.

If Haku's smile was any indication, he had noticed it.

"He's our current Fifth Seat officer." Hanatarou piped in shyly as he ducked his head.

"Really?" Naruto's eyes had widened considerably.

"Yes, and Zabuza-san is the current Seventh Seat of the Eleventh Division. It was Ukitake-taicho who found us at the 27th district of Rukongai."

Naruto made a note mentally to thank his captain later.

"Although," Haku chuckled suddenly. "Kusajishi-fukutaicho seemed to have taken a great liking to him when he said that he knows you and tried to kill you when you first met." He said with a curious lilt in his tone.

"Yachiru…? _He_ wanted to see me…" He muttered to himself with dread. Then he turned to his amused companions. "Of course, I think that's my indirect revenge then? Yachiru could annoy all kinds of people. Eyebrowless freak must be having the time of his life." He stated gleefully, his grin widening.

Though he had to watch his back for those words.

"I don't know if you're being serious or not." Haku observed with a blank face.

Naruto just shrugged.

"Believe it or not, I suddenly felt like thanking Yachiru though I'll never say it. Where's that guy anyways?"

"They were supposed to screen some new recruits for their division." Haku answered with a smile.

The blonde released a sigh of relief at that.

"So what happened to your hair?" He asked with interest.

Haku's smile froze as the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

"Some mishap in Zanjutsu back in the Academy."

The lack of details was what told Naruto that Haku didn't want to talk about it.

"There ya are lil' guy!" They all turned towards the entrance of the room just to see the wide grin of Ichimaru Gin.

"Gin!" The blonde called excitedly as he ran up to the man.

Hanatarou and Haku instantly bowed at the man, both looking uneasy at the presence of the man for some reason.

"Ichimaru-taicho."

"Oh, non' of that. If yo'r friends of Naru here, then it's fine." The silver haired man waved off as he attempted to ruffle the blonde's hair but the kid just slapped his hand away.

"Here to see me too?" Naruto inquired slyly as he grinned at the man.

Gin chuckled at that.

"Ya could say that." The Third Division Captain said before scooping up the yelping boy in the process and hefted him over his shoulder. He then turned towards the uncomfortable officers of the Fourth Division, his grin widening. "I need to bring this lil' fella somewhere. So see y'all later." He saluted before walking out of the room.

Hanatarou could only look on, dumfounded, while Haku gaped.

* * *

><p>"Put me down, Gin! <em>Put me down<em>!" The blonde screamed as he fervently tried to squirm out of the man's hold. But Gin had trapped his hands to his sides timely awhile ago with an arm as the other arm secured his legs so he wouldn't kick the man.

"No can do, Naru!" The silver haired man chirped cheerfully as he tightened his hold, ignoring the other Shinigamis eyeing them oddly.

"I swear," The blonde stated darkly as he tried to at least pull his arms free. "If I free my arms, either I'm going to fry your ass with Kido or I'm going to slash the hell out of you with my zanpakutō!" Naruto threatened, not even caring it was a captain, blushing as he grew embarrassed at being manhandled like this.

In _public_ no less!

"Ohh, scary!" The man feigned fear as he strengthened his hold. "Though with ya firing off threats, that's just makes me sure to not let it happen, eh?" The blonde could hear the smug tone as the man whistled brightly on the way.

"**Gin**!" Naruto screamed angrily, squirming more relentlessly.

"Yare, yare. Yer' awfully worked up, Naru." Gin pouted as they passed by Hisagi Shuuhei who gaped at them with wide eyes as they entered the Ninth Division headquarters.

"You're embarrassing me!" The blonde admitted, his voice panicked.

"It's fun." Gin shrugged nonchalantly.

"For _you_ that is! Let me go, damnit!"

"Don't worry, we're close so you'll be free soon!" The man retorted happily.

Gin had to admit, aside from pulling pranks with the kid, it was also fun to mess with him.

As they entered the captain's office, Gin gasped in mock surprise as he grinned at Kaname Tousen who was situated behind a table at the center of the room – a tray with cups of steaming tea on it. Though the man didn't really react, the muscle of his cheek twitched to indicate his annoyance.

When Naruto saw this, he slumped defeatedly in the Third Division Captain's hold, humiliated than he'd like to admit.

"What are you doing, Gin?" Tousen inquired with a little bit of snide.

"Why entering ya' office with Naru here, of course!" He declared merrily as he approached the Ninth Division Captain.

Tousen sighed almost exasperatedly.

"Then _why_ are you here _with_ him?" The blind man instead opted to ask, not even mentioning the fact on how the silver haired man had dragged the blonde.

Gin tilted his head.

"To have tea! Lil' Naru here just came back from that _long_ term mission and I miss him!" The silver haired man answered with a pout as he squeezed the blonde in his hold.

"_What_? Gin!" Naruto whispered urgently.

"I see." Tousen simply answered. "Then Uzumaki-san shall join us for tea then."

Gin practically skipped to the empty seats and unceremoniously dumped the blonde. And he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about the other escaping since both of them knew that Gin had just trapped themselves in here the moment Tousen said those words.

Naruto felt like crying.

If there was something he disliked, it was spending time with Kaname-taicho inside his office. Sure, the man was cool, but every time they had tea, it was just so boring. And he could never bring himself to be rude to the man at all.

And Gin knew this. He did this before.

Sometimes, he really hated the silver haired man.

* * *

><p>"Oi, what's up with you?" Renji questioned confusedly as he looked at the sluggish blonde boy beside him.<p>

"Gin dragged me off." Naruto answered dryly, slumping as he did so.

The redheaded man scratched his head, puzzled and a little uneasy. It's not that he disliked the Third Division Captain, but there was just this aura that made him wary and alert of the man. As if Ichimaru Gin's presence were making his instincts flare to life.

"So? You used to hang out with him." Renji shrugged at him.

"Gin dragged me off…" The blonde repeated. "…to have tea with Kaname-taicho."

Renji winced in sympathy. He could remember the time he had accompanied Shuuhei to one of his captain's invitation for tea. At first, Renji had been thrilled to be associating with another captain, until he realized that all they did was sipped the tea and make small if not clipped talks. It was awfully boring and his head had hurt by the end of the day from the long hours of lack of inactivity since he was never one to stay still for so long.

From then on, the redhead learned to decline politely whenever he was invited to whatever things other captains' asked him to.

There was that time Kyouraku-taicho called him in for sake, which ended for him doing the captain's load of paperwork.

"So, where are you off to now?"

Naruto sighed and looked at the sky. It was already dark. After spending time in the Ninth Division, Gin then had dragged him off to his own division. Izuru Kira had been bemused about his captain's sudden departure of the job and had reprimanded Gin about finishing his paperwork. So Naruto had then been sent out and left to his own devices. It was only luck that he had bumped into Renji on his way to the Thirteenth Division.

Gin had just thanked Naruto for his time. Naruto would make sure that he would get some kind of revenge on the man.

"I have to leave tonight for that mission," And the blonde wasn't even surprised when Renji didn't look the least bit fazed. Rukia probably already told him.

"Karakura Town, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, so, are you going to see me off?" Cerulean blue eyes blinked at the older man.

Renji grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I can't, I have to go to the Sixth Division."

"What? Why?" The blonde boy inquired, befuddled.

If anything, Renji's grin widened.

"That's a secret!"

Naruto pouted but it was fine. He'll know eventually as soon as he got back.

It was just patrol duty anyways.

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: I'm going to post these two new chapters or maybe three because I might be gone for a while (not sure but just in case) so please review and enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>"Meeting the Spiritual Boy"<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"Geez, this is so exhausting."<p>

Naruto found himself grumbling as he sat on a random building in Karakura. He had been here for barely two days and so far, he had disposed off many hollows than he would have liked. But he couldn't help but feel a little antsy since the Hollow activities were becoming slightly erratic and he had yet to find the source of it.

At least back in the Shinobi Realm, the number of hollows wasn't this high.

The blonde wished that he was sent there instead but with the time rift so skewed and messed up, he might have been stuck there more than the one month requirement. If he was, it would be an excuse! But for some reason, his captain was adamant on shortening the time. He wondered what was really up with the council, even he wasn't blind to Ukitake-taicho's distress.

He sighed, suddenly feeling tired.

If he would be honest, even if this mission was getting hectic, he'd rather stay here and away from Soul Society for a while. Since he got back, his time had been nothing but a headache. Sure, seeing his friends made up for most of it, but the anxiety hadn't escaped anyone's notice. His friends might be happy and smiling at his return (not that it was fake) yet the tension was palpable that Naruto had a hard time talking to anyone.

It was as if he might be persecuted any time.

He hated it when others worry for him – they should be worrying for themselves instead. If the council discovered their involvement, then they would be dragged down together with him. And Naruto will never want that.

The blonde would rather be it himself alone than many people being condemned through him. He's not that worth it, and all of those people have other friends they could lean on, so Naruto wouldn't have any regrets if he went through with it by himself.

'This is just _so_ messed up.' He thought to himself exhaustedly.

It would have been like this for a while (blaming himself and creating a headache from it) if not for the commotion that caught Naruto's attention two blocks away from him and had his Denreishinki (which awfully looked like those human phones) beeping loudly. To be honest, this would be his third time in the Human World. The first had been during his graduation (which he always tried to forget, it wasn't pretty) and the second was before his mission to the Shinobi Realm but before then, people were still dressed in kimonos and yukatas, no cars or jeans but horses and hakamas, no polices but samurais.

And now, it was just too different from before that Naruto had a hard time adjusting.

He arrived just in time to see a hollow chasing after a Plus. Naruto grimaced and instantly flash-stepped to stop it from devouring the dead girl's soul. Unsheathing his zanpakutō, the blonde jumped between the plus and the beast then proceeded to cut a limb first to stop its mobility. He didn't even notice the dumbfounded orange-haired teen behind him who helped the girl up.

As the hollow shrieked in agony, Naruto didn't give it a chance to even recover before purifying it by slashing down its mask. Orochimaru's hollow coming up to mind, maybe if he'd been a little faster…

"Great, everything always had to be problem-related." He groaned as he sheathed his zanpakutō.

Turning back to perform a Konso on the Plus soul, he was met with blank space. He blinked stupidly for a while, not even acknowledging the teen staring at him in disbelief.

"Damn, where did that soul get off to now?" The blonde cursed to himself, she might be targeted by another hollow again.

He then heard someone clearing his throat but Naruto didn't take notice of it.

"Isn't it illegal for kids to carry swords around?"

_That_ made the blonde boy freeze as his eyes flickered to the orange haired teen standing a few feet to his left for a moment then dismissed the thought. It must have been his imagination – as Naruto fiddled with the device on his hand.

"Oi!"

Naruto sighed with relief as the contraption in his hands wasn't able to detect another hollow's presence, it means that the girl would be safe for a while.

"You deaf or something, kid?"

A blonde eyebrow twitched as Naruto rounded on the teen.

"_What_?" He snapped as he looked up to meet a pair of annoyed brown eyes then his jaw dropped. "–wait, you _can_ see me?" He asked bewilderedly as he pointed to himself.

"If you're saying you are too small to be noticed, I think I would still be able to tell when a runt is in front of me." The teen remarked dryly as his lips twisted into a small scowl.

Cerulean blue eyes narrowed angrily and before the teen could react, Naruto had flash-stepped to his side and kicked him on the shin with enough force to bruise it.

"Damn it!" The orange haired teenager cursed as he hopped on his foot, cradling his injured limb while glaring back at the blonde.

"_Teme_…" Naruto growled as he glowered at the tall teen.

"Brat." The teen retorted as his scowl deepened, lowering his foot.

Forcing himself to calm down, the blonde took a deep breath. But it didn't mean that his glare had lessened.

"How the hell can you see me?"

The teen blinked at him.

"You were actually _serious_?" He questioned back with disbelief.

"No, I just thought playing invisible was nice." Naruto barked sarcastically. "_Of course I was_!" He yelled irately.

"You don't have a chain on your chest so you can't be a spirit. And what's up with the outfit? On your way to a cosplay convention or something?" The orange haired guy inquired wryly before shaking his head with a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is a uniform! And I'm not a Plus so I obviously don't." Naruto replied heatedly as his eyes narrowed at the teen. "Though how you were able to see me, I'm still not sure."

"Kid, you must be imagining things. Where are your parents anyway? They shouldn't let brats like you to play with giant knives." The teen grumbled as he ran a hand through his spiky orange mane. "Thank Kami that Karin's not into kendo."

Naruto's patience was wearing extremely thin with the guy. He had just saved that carrot-top's life for goodness' sake! Then his eyes caught the silhouette of two people walking their way and he grinned. He didn't even need to ask.

"Are you alright, young man?" The woman of the two asked as they neared, eyeing Ichigo with uncertainty (her eyes mainly flickering to his hair).

"What?" The teen asked as he appeared to be caught off guard.

"You look like you were arguing with someone here." A kid beside the woman pointed out bluntly with a suspicious frown.

"Haru!" The woman reprimanded indignantly at her son's directness.

The boy named Haru rolled his eyes before pulling his mother away from the orange haired teen as the woman apologized.

"Mom, when will you allow _me_ to bleach my hair? That guy's color is cool." Naruto vaguely heard the boy whine as the two disappeared down another block.

When the blonde looked at the twitching form of the teen, he couldn't help it when he broke into laughter. Alright, he had just needed to show the guy that not _everybody_ sees him but that came out more amusing than he anticipated.

"You can stop laughing now." The teen gritted out.

Naruto calmed his laughter but a fit of giggles still escaped his mouth.

"I can't help it though, that kid was just too funny!" He grinned up toothily to the orange haired teen.

"Alright, so _I_ can see you. We've already established that." The teen clenched out as his eyebrow twitched. "So mind explaining already?"

"Sure," Naruto shrugged with a grin. Then it occurred to him that this guy had just managed to make him laugh and forget about his problems for a while there. As soon as that sunk in, he blinked twice before sighing softly to himself. "Though it might take a while, normal humans aren't supposed to see me. But you're not normal, are you?"

"Che, I guess not." The teen looked away with a grunt. But as his eyes settled on the darkened sky, he grimaced. "But could we please take this to my house? My dad will probably whine about it and my sisters will be worried."

The blonde contemplated it for some time. This human was just so interesting. Aside from Shikamaru and some shinobis (though it was different since they utilised chakra back there), this _orange_ haired teen was able to see him. And the sole reason he wasn't able to say anything to the Nara was because the Shinigamis were very wary of the people in the Shinobi Realm. His father created a technique that could summon a Shinigami while Orochimaru had 'violated' some. They had every right in not disclosing any information to people there.

But the Human World was just too different. The people there hardly believe in 'supernatural' things and relies heavily on theories and science whatnot. And the Goteijusantai felt much comfortable patrolling here because it was rare (almost never) when a human could see them. People with a high amount of reiatsu are not even common here.

So this teen really caught his attention. And maybe he could help Naruto around this town and its people so he could know where the Hollows' presences mainly gravitated at lately.

"Alright…" Naruto conceded reluctantly.

"This better be good." The orange haired teen grumbled as he started walking away. "And, do you have a name? I can't keep calling you brat or kid, you know."

"As if I would let you." Naruto replied darkly as he glared. "It's Uzumaki Naruto, _teme_."

The teen scowled and looked down at him.

"It's not teme. It's Kurosaki Ichigo, you _brat_."

That earned him another kick to the shin.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Ichigo's house, Naruto was awed at the warmth in the house.<p>

Though he was perturbed at the teen's dad – he just attacked the orange haired teen after all. It eerily reminded him of Maito Gai back in the Shinobi Realm and the blonde wished hopefully that the two would never meet. And true to his word, even the man couldn't see him. And he couldn't help but snicker a little when Isshin had reprimanded Ichigo about coming home past curfew. He'd never thought that he'll see the day that a fifteen year old would be scolded due to _that_.

But Ichigo had still acted as if anybody would see him since he had instantly pushed Naruto to the stairway as if to hide – the plusses that were in the house immediately flocked to him like bees to honey and Naruto had to perform Konso several times.

"I'm not eating dinner." Naruto idly heard Ichigo say to someone in the kitchen.

"B-But Onii-chan…" A voice called pleadingly.

"It's alright Yuzu, I'm not hungry anyways." Ichigo said firmly before stalking to the stairs where he saw the blonde boy waiting. They idly heard the three arguing. But without a word, he put his hands on the small boy's shoulders and pushed him to the direction of his room, ignoring the blonde's complaints.

A loud beeping sound was heard and Naruto brought out the Denreishinki from one of the pockets of his hakama.

'Huh? What the hell is with this thing?' He wondered to himself with incredulity. 'There's not even a hollow detected by this device, or is there? What's wrong with it? Unless something's messing with its signal…'

His gaze landed to the orange haired teen.

The blonde had been so preoccupied about the enigma that was Kurosaki Ichigo for a while that he didn't notice it before. That's why his senses had seemed dulled and he hadn't even sensed that hollow a while ago (if it wasn't for the damn device). His eyes widened when he realized just how _large_ Ichigo's presence was at this moment that it might have practically obscured the hollow's own reiatsu before.

'W-What the hell? How can a human contain _this_ much reiatsu? And the hollow activities happening in this town lately, could it be because of…him?'

Naruto felt numb when they entered Ichigo's room. For a teenager, the room was well-kept and clean.

The blonde just simply opted to sit on the floor while Ichigo settled on his bed.

"Alright, even dad can't see you. What's the deal?" The orange haired teen instantly fired away his question as he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly as he blinked at the teen.

Ichigo exhaled sharply and stared intently at the boy before him.

"Just what are you to begin with?"

"I'm a Shinigami."

The orange haired teen rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright…" His tone was disbelieving. "Then what?"

"Do you have any papers and crayons? Or maybe markers?" Naruto asked with a curious and almost childish glee.

Ichigo frowned at him, not getting what it had to do with this.

"I do," He answered slowly. "Just a sec." With that he went to his desk and dug out fresh bond papers from his drawers and brought out a marker from his bag. Grumbling, the orange haired teen dumped the materials in front of the grinning blonde.

"Alright!" The blonde cheered. "I'll show you what I mean. I'll draw them for you." He stated excitedly, not even noticing Ichigo's look of muted horror.

Then to further Ichigo's terror, the blonde proceeded to draw on the papers what looked like random funny blobs with sticks as arms and legs–supposed to be depicting Shinigamis, hollows, and Plusses.

So Naruto spent majority of his time with the teen in explaining about the existence and duties of Shinigamis, that the creature that they'd faced a while ago was called a hollow and that the spirits he could see were called 'Plus'. He then discussed the importance of him being here to perform Konso for souls so that they could move on to the afterlife or place named Soul Society. He even told the teen that it was his mission or more like "patrol duty" for him to monitor the movements involving spiritual entities in Karakura Town – and about the increase of Hollow Activity.

Though he purposely failed to mention that they had been lurking around for something and that it might be for this teen.

"Wait." Ichigo interrupted.

"What?" Naruto blinked at him.

"Are you seriously telling me that those…_blobs_ are supposed to be souls?" He asked incredulously. "Maybe you should take an art class for a while." He deadpanned to the boy.

Naruto gave him a cold glare.

"You teme… If Rukia-chan was here, then you would be seeing bunny-lookalikes as Shinigami, hollows and plusses." He retorted with a twitch of his eyebrow.

"A bunny themed spiritual fantasy sounds better." Ichigo replied dryly.

Naruto threw the marker on Ichigo and it hit the teen on the forehead like a bull's eye. Ichigo glowered at him as he massaged his abused forehead, all the while cursing under his breath. The blonde had just told Ichigo the basics and he decided to show the Denreishinki to the teen.

"This is what signals us to hollows' spiritual signatures. Though I think something's wrong with it…" Naruto said as he held the phone-like device gingerly in his small hands. He then turned serious cerulean eyes to Ichigo.

"Now, let _me_ ask you something. How long have you been able to see ghosts?"

Ichigo frowned, a bit uncomfortable about the inquiry. Not to mention he was still skeptical about this Shinigami business, he was talking to a _kid_ for crying out loud. And it was mentioned that brats always had active and wild imaginations–those drawings proving his point.

"Since I can remember." He simply answered. "So you're not human, though, you're actually telling the truth? Soul Reapers? _Soul Society_?"

Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Yeah! Hard to swallow, ne?" The blonde tried to joke.

"Of course not." Ichigo said calmly. "If the pigs were flying and tooth fairies exist!" The teen spoke sarcastically as he jumped to his feet.

"W-What?" Naruto stammered in surprise.

"And I'm supposed to believe a short brat like you? You might have defeated that monster a while ago but Shinigamis…just seemed–_farfetched_." The orange teen explained as he scowled at the younger looking boy.

Naruto was instantly on his feet, his index finger poking the teen on the chest. Though he was annoyed that the carrot top just had to be so tall, easily dwarfing his small figure by a foot and so.

"Look, I can understand if you don't instantly believe me. But don't use my appearance to make excuses!" He snarled as he glared up at the teen. "I'm older than you seven or eight times so don't patronize me. And for the love of– you can see spirits but you don't believe in Shinigami!"

"I've never heard of Shinigamis until today." Ichigo retorted heatedly.

The blonde seethed for a while before he turned his attention to the cowering soul by the teen's door. He blinked as he didn't notice it before, and he thought that he had already performed the soul burials for the plusses here. It seemed that one had been left behind.

Determinedly, he stalked away from the teen and brought out his zanpakutō.

"P-Please… I don't want to go to hell." The soul stuttered pleadingly who looked to be a middle aged man, tears welling up behind his glasses.

At this, Naruto calmed down more and he grinned. It seemed to calm the soul as well as he looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes. Tapping the hilt of his sword to the man's head as a small glowing kanji appeared, his grin softened into smile.

"Don't worry, Soul Society is a much better place than Hell. It's supposed to be Heaven so I hope you could rest there peacefully." He muttered softly as the soul nodded, assured, and gave the blonde boy a wide smile before disappearing into dust.

A swallow-tail butterfly appeared in his place and left the room through the open window.

Naruto then turned to the teen with a slightly smug smile.

"Konso, like I explained earlier."

"That was…"

Ichigo might have said more but the distinct sound of howling reached his ears.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" Naruto questioned to him curiously, confusion evident in his cerulean eyes that flickered into a pair of stormy gray orbs for a second that Ichigo thought he was just imagining it.

There was that howl again.

"_That_!" Ichigo shouted as he gestured to the direction of his door but as if just outside his house.

This time, Naruto frowned as he looked down at the device in his hands. Instead of beeping for another hollow's reiatsu, the screen's light was just flicking on and off. He frowned, while Ichigo's reiatsu was still large and overwhelming, it was fluctuating far enough from the device for it to at least detect _something_.

'This was given to me by Ukitake-taicho and it comes from the Twelfth Division.' He observed to himself then scowled darkly. 'He _wouldn't_…'

"Oi, if it is what I think it is then I'm going to dispose of that hollow. Stay here." Naruto stated seriously as he walked to the door.

"You're going to face that thing _alone_? I'm going to help." The teen replied as he went to follow, he couldn't leave a kid to fight alone on his conscience – especially ones that looked younger than his sisters.

"No, you stay here. This is my job, _teme_."

Ichigo scowled at the boy.

"I don't care, I'm helping."

Naruto sighed tiredly. Holding his hand in front of the teen, he felt the shift of his reiryōku.

"_Bakudō #1: Sai_." The spell was spoken softly under the blonde's breath.

It was a simple low-level bakudō spell enough to halt the older looking boy.

Before Ichigo knew what was going on, he felt his arms lock behind his back by some invisible force. He grunted as he fell on his knees, looking at the blonde with wide eyes. Ichigo tried to escape but the binds just tightened the more he tried to squirm.

But a loud crash was heard and they both felt the sinister reiatsu of a hollow – more on Naruto's part but still dulled. Before the blonde boy could speak, they heard screaming.

The orange haired teen stilled.

"Yuzu! Karin! Dad!" He yelled as he glared at the blonde haired boy. "Remove this…this – whatever the hell this is! My family's in danger!" He exclaimed with a bit of panic in his voice.

"I can't," Naruto stated calmly, far from the loud and frustrated boy Ichigo had talked to a while ago. "You're going to rush in recklessly to that hollow. So just stay there, I'll take care of it. And I promise that I won't let anything happen to them." He assured but the teen wouldn't listen.

Ichigo was now trying much harder to get out of the bind and Naruto's eyes had gone wide when he saw the blue wisps of the teenager's reiatsu. A human shouldn't even be able to contain that much! Then before said eyes, even though the bind wasn't visible, the blonde heard the distinct snap and saw Ichigo panting on the ground…with his arms free.

'T-This human…'

Closing his eyes and deciding to ignore it for now, Naruto went out of the room and flash-stepped to the nearest person he could reach. It was a black haired girl, lying on the ground with blood dripping down from her temple, and seemed to be slowly falling unconscious.

"Karin!"

The orange haired teen came barrelling to the other girl's side, a baseball bat in his hands.

Naruto released a relieved sigh.

"It's okay, she's going unconscious and for the most part not really hurt." He felt the need to inform the nearly hysterical teen as his glowing green hands hovered over her chest, being a friend of a medic did help.

"Ichi-nii…" Karin slurred hazily. "I…don't know what really happened… something hit dad and there's so much blood… and Yuzu – Ichi-nii, run… please…" She mouthed before she collapsed.

Ichigo then proceeded to carry Karin on his arms and leaned her comfortably on the nearest wall. He turned his eyes to Naruto who was still fiddling that phone in his hands with a concerned look on his face. Stomping to the boy in frustration, he plucked out the device from his hands and threw it over his shoulder.

"What are you _doing_?" He spoke frostily to the boy who looked up at him with wide eyes. "My family is in danger! I thought this was supposed to be your job?"

Naruto pursed his lips at the teen before flash-stepping away to where he could now feel the hollow's reiatsu. He was inwardly shocked and flabbergasted on how he wasn't able to sense it sooner with this huge amount of reiatsu. That damn device was going haywire and it worried him that this hollow might be more than it appeared.

The teen didn't need any prompting and went down to the kitchen and saw a hole on the wall. With the baseball bat in his hands, he turned to it just in time to see a large hollow with Yuzu in its clutches. He knew that Naruto had already described that hollows looked like some kind of beast but he wasn't ready for this…_monster_.

A fish-like mask adorned its head while greyish skin with what looked like slimy scales gleamed a little to his eyes. The sharp teeth and yellow eyes were what terrified him. Turning his eyes away from it, it shifted to the prone figure of his father sprawled on the floor – blood pooling under him.

He saw Naruto jump up and unsheathe that sword of his and proceeded to cut the arm that was holding his sister. Without thinking, Ichigo instantly ran up and managed to catch his unconscious sister.

His head snapped to Naruto who went soaring to the wall adjacent to where he stood with Yuzu in his arms. He winced at the loud, awfully cracking noise that was heard when the blonde hit it who was cursing out loud.

Then he turned his gaze at his sister who was still out cold.

"Yuzu! Yuzu!" He shook his sister feverishly but she didn't respond. "Yuzu!"

"She's still alive!" Naruto shouted to him as he shakily stood up. "All of your family is still alive, their souls are still intact you idiot! We need to take care of this first then I could heal them…"

Laying his sister on the ground away from the hollow, he gripped his makeshift weapon tightly. Ichigo ran up to the hollow and swung the baseball bat in his hands wildly at the creature. He didn't even manage to hit it and the monster had managed to smack him away and his baseball bat beyond repair.

'Shit…' Ichigo cursed to himself.

Naruto appeared suddenly to his side and slashed at the hollow before glowering at him.

"You _idiot_! I would have caught your sister! You can't just jump in there! If I haven't distracted it then not only you would have been harmed, you'll be taking that girl with you!" The blonde berated as he glared at the teen who flinched but glared back defiantly at him. He could have dodged with the girl easily using shunpo – but…

The blonde had seriously panicked when the hollow almost manage to touch the two siblings–so instead of blocking or simply attacking, he took the hit meant for them that sent him flying to that wall which hurt like hell. So he was mad at the teen. There was no doubt about it.

He swung his zanpakutō towards the hollow who evaded his attack. Naruto grimaced, he couldn't release his Shikai and it might do more damage than he had already allowed the hollow to do.

But if he's going to fight this hollow, he didn't need his attention divided.

'So I need to be blunt then.' He thought with a displeased frown.

Bringing up his hand, he took a deep breath and pointed it to the hollow's direction. "_Bakudō #4: Hainawa._" He panted out, his back aching horribly from making friends with the wall.

Not to mention his supposed to be healed side was pulsing in slight pain that felt like was continuing to grow.

A rope of pure reishi shot out of his hand and engulfed the hollow's torso, entangling its arms and temporarily immobilizing it but the hollow just thrashed around. Judging from the small sounds of snapping, it wouldn't hold the hollow for long. He limped towards the teen since his side was now flaring in much pain.

While the hollow was distracted, he punched the teen hard on the gut, ignoring the gasp of pain as Ichigo fell on all fours and his shoulder that made a crunching sound. His left arm now uselessly hanging limply on his side.

'Crap, the hit to the wall might have dislocated my shoulder…'

Naruto suddenly regretted coming here with the teen.

"You need to focus, teme. You're not helping." Naruto told him coldly. "You're the first human that I could recall who has the ability to see a Shinigami." Again, not counting Shikamaru since he hardly seemed human compared to Ichigo.

"What does–?"

"And you could also see hollows, even hear their cries. You even managed to break out and shatter a bakudō spell through your own power and sheer will." Ichigo was now looking at him with puzzled brown eyes as Naruto scratched his head uncomfortably. He usually didn't speak down to anyone, but this boy was just too stubborn.

Hardening his resolve, he stared down at the boy once again.

"I wasn't able to say this earlier but Hollows are drawn to those containing large amount of reiatsu or spiritual energy, souls specifically…" Naruto paused, feeling that uncertainty once again. "…whether dead or _living_. So don't interfere already, I think this hollow is attracted to _your_ reiatsu." Seeing the horror in the teen's face made the blonde stop, he didn't bother mentioning that it might not be the only hollow. _That's enough_.

The blonde winced when he saw Ichigo suddenly shaking all over.

"T-That means… it's because of me that dad, Yuzu and Karin… are in danger…" Ichigo mumbled out dazedly, ignoring the pain sizzling in his gut.

"That's not really what I wanted to say–"

Naruto was cut off when a very loud snap was heard and before they knew it, the blonde was skidding out of the street through the hole and away from Ichigo. The hollow cackled loudly as it followed the Shinigami out on the streets, intent on devouring him.

"Naruto!" The teen yelled, scrambling to his feet as he went outside. His brown eyes then shifted to the hollow.

Picking up a random stone from the ground, he threw it at the hollow's head to get its attention. At first, the beast just seemed to freeze. Then its head sharply swivelled to his direction, its cackle gaining volume.

"It's _me_ that you want, right? Come and get me, you fucking monster!" He shouted angrily, effectively stirring its attention away from the kid.

The hollow instantly grabbed the chance to pounce on him, its white teeth gleaming as it jumped to his direction. Ichigo's eyes widened, he knew that he wanted to sacrifice himself so this hollow would leave his family alone. But anxiety still entered him and made him go stiff. So he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come.

Instead, he heard a distinct squelching sound.

Brown eyes snapped open and Ichigo paled. Naruto had taken the attack for him–the hollow's teeth sinking into the blonde's shoulder and torso, blood splattering to the orange haired teen's bare feet. The teen heard the boy growl before Naruto proceeded to stab the hollow through its mouth.

It screeched in agony as it backed away from them.

But Ichigo didn't take notice of it, his attention was on the blonde who fell on his knees as his blood stained the pavement. The sword clattering on the ground as it fell from Naruto's grasp.

Without even asking for permission, Ichigo snatched the sword from the ground and ran to the hollow with a battle cry. Naruto's eyes fluttered, half-lidded in pain. The orange haired teen managed to slice a portion of the hollow's shoulder but it wasn't deep enough to be fatal at all. So he continued to wildly swing the katana, hacking as much as he could of the hollow. But either the monster evaded or blocked – and sometimes, not even caring of the cuts and simply retaliated.

One of the hands managed to get inside Ichigo's guard and smacked the boy away into a wall.

"Ichigo!" Naruto shouted in alarm as his eyes shot open. Not even realizing that it was the first time he had called the teen by his name.

He tried to get up but he just wobbled and fell on all fours, panting as he did so. With this so much blood, he could have used Ryūketsu Arashi but he couldn't, he might lose it with his mind at its weak state, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

But Ichigo just stood up, wiping the blood dripping at the side of his mouth. He just charged again, his furious cry echoing in the night air.

Naruto could only watch helplessly. Cerulean blue eyes widened as the blonde suddenly froze, eyeing the crack starting to form at the middle of his beloved zanpakutō. Ichigo seemed oblivious as he continued his relentless attack. With a final swing, Ichigo managed to slice the hollow's slide.

_**Crack.**_

'No…'

The simple fracture spread slowly, like a web slowly expanding down to the tip.

Backing away from the shrieking hollow, Ichigo finally stilled as he noticed what was happening to the blade.

As if just waiting for the teen's attention, half of the blade shattered before their very eyes. It dissolved into spirit particles before it even reached the ground.

Naruto's heart was beating fast but it fell into a slow rhythm to his ears.

"A-Arashi…" He stated with horror.

Ichigo turned to the terrified blonde boy with guilt-stricken eyes. But before an apology could make it past his lips, something unexpected happened. Red particles started to form around the teen, and then it encircled him for a full moment before slowly starting to merge…

…and formed a red scarf around his neck.

The hollow continued to shriek at them, thrashing as one of its hands covered its bleeding side.

'T-That baka… He took some of Arashi's powers… Wait, he _could_ absorb my zanpakutō's powers. _What are you Kurosaki Ichigo_?'

Ichigo then ran up to Naruto's collapsed form. His confusion was then replaced by anger, momentarily forgetting what he had done, as soon he saw the large amount of blood pooling at the kid's feet.

"Why? You said that hollow was after me so _why_?" He all but snarled furiously to the boy who was eyeing him with exhausted eyes.

"You're not only a teme…" The boy said hoarsely. "You're also an _idiot_… you think that it won't go after… your family after it devoured you? Hollows consume souls whether powerful or not. I just… told you that they are drawn to powerful ones. And my zanpakutō…" He panted as he coughed out blood.

Blue eyes shimmered as he eyed the half of his sword in the teen's grasp.

Ichigo was now alarmed. They're going to die and it's his fault. This boy, who might be his only chance to defeat that thing, was now injured because of him and he had just broken his sword. Now, they're all going to die and he couldn't do anything about it. _Just like before…_

"Isn't there anything I can do? To save my family? To save _us_?" The teen questioned desperately as he supported the boy by the shoulders.

Cerulean blue eyes stared at him in surprise, they had just met today. He could understand if Ichigo was concerned for his family but how did it shift to being "us"?

Suddenly, events of his graduation flashed before his eyes.

_"Hana…! Wake up! Get up, damnit!"_

There was so much blood.

_"Help, anyone! Where the hell are they?"_

That feeling of panic was so vivid and he could now make it out in Ichigo's eyes.

_"N-Naruto…"_

_"Yagura-sempai!"_

Hanatarou and Karin never spoke of it in his presence but the blonde could feel their fragile hold on things. That helplessness… He didn't want to see it anymore, especially in anyone's eyes.

His eyes then shifted to the crimson scarf around Ichigo's neck and an idea came to mind.

'Transferring of powers ain't just theory after all…' Naruto realized with a bit of irony.

"There's something… _you_ can do." He mumbled as he lowered his head, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked almost frantically.

Naruto's eyes snapped up to the teen.

"Become a Shinigami." When he saw the confusion clouding those eyes, he explained. "I'm going to transfer some of my powers to you so you could defeat that hollow. I only heard it from one of my sempai, but I have to stab my zanpakutō through your heart." When he saw the half-blade, he winced. "Or at least, what was left of it."

"Then do it." The teen answered without hesitation.

"Are you sure? Being a Shinigami is a big responsibility." The blonde stated seriously.

Ichigo just stared at him with determination.

"I'm sure."

Gingerly prying his damaged sword from the teen's grasp, Naruto positioned the rectangular end of his blade through the teen's chest and gave the teen a bloody grin.

"Let's reintroduce ourselves. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Shinigami."

Ichigo smirked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, human."

Naruto knew once he did this, Ukitake-taicho wouldn't be able to save him anymore. Toushiro couldn't ask him anymore favors. Renji couldn't conspire with Rukia and Yachiru to save his ass anymore. No matter what others do, he had just walked to his death. And from this moment on, it wasn't about his father, the Kuchiki Clan, and being _Namikaze_ Naruto anymore because–

_He plunged the blade deep into the teen's chest and everything __**glowed**__._

–he had sealed his own fate.

* * *

><p>He looked at the teen with shock.<p>

Then his eyes gazed down at the white yukata adorning his body. He had only meant to give the teen a portion of his powers but the idiot took all of it. Somehow, Ichigo was subconsciously absorbing his reiatsu through his zanpakutō so Naruto shouldn't have been surprised but he still was. Not to mention the size of Ichigo's zanpakutō… Naruto wondered if it had anything to do with Arashi's influence. He shook his head as he cradled the teen's head on his lap, frowning.

Ichigo was now in the traditional Shinigami garb – black Shihakushō, a thick brown belt to hold his sword. But the crimson scarf remained wrapped around his neck. The boy fingered the material and was surprised at how soft and warm it was. But his nose caught the scent.

_Blood._

"Arashi." Naruto called silently but there was no answer within his mind.

He had only been in Karakura for two days.

Naruto lightly slapped the orange haired guy's cheek. He realized with a jolt through his system that he didn't regret what he did today as he remembered the triumph and grateful expression on the teen's face when he had sliced through that hollow. Almost all his life, he had been restricted about his actions.

When he had been alive, the villagers always watched his every move. Even in Soul Society, the rules always held him back and Naruto was even forced to do nothing when in the face of those laws… no matter how unfair they were.

But now, he did something that was _his_ decision for once. For him, it felt like the right thing to do. He couldn't let this guy's family die. It felt like he had just freed himself from chains binding him down, as if a burden was removed. But it wouldn't change what he had done today.

Naruto gave a human his powers freely.

And he knew, Soul Society wasn't going to be pleased at all.

'Since when had it been _us_?' He asked himself as he remembered Ichigo's words. The guy barely knew him.

The blonde grimaced, he just gave the council the reason to really go after his head with no way out.

"I'm sorry, taicho…" He murmured faintly under his breath.

"Maa, maa." A voice drawled cheerfully. "It seems that I was too late then."

Naruto looked up and met the shadowed gray eyes of a stranger dressed in all green. He frowned as he hovered protectively above Ichigo, eyeing the man warily. The man could not only see him but Ichigo as well judging from the direction those eyes moved to.

Urahara Kisuke just smiled pleasantly at him.

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: I don't know but I seem to have fallen in love with this. So I'm going to post new chapters. **This** one will be the longest I think, I know that I made it too long but I need to express how it came to be really well.


	8. Chapter 7

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>"Temporary Solution"<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"GOOD MORNING, <em>ICHIGO<em>!"

A loud voice broke through the exhausted teen's sleepy mind. Then as the owner of the voice registered in his brain, brown eyes snapped open and Ichigo instantly caught his father's foot that was about to collide with his face.

He directed his disgruntled glare to the man.

"What the hell goat-face!" He yelled before pushing the foot away and kicked his father in the gut, sending him crumpling to the floor.

"Oho, you're reflexes are becoming sharp, my son!" Isshin rejoiced as he cried.

Ichigo's first reaction was to give another kick to the man but then he blinked as he looked at his father.

No blood, not even a sign of an injury, still loud, and relatively fine.

He frowned to himself.

'Was last night just a dream then?' He wondered to himself. 'But… it felt so real, and what about Naruto? Karin! Yuzu!' He immediately turned his attention to the dark haired man who was still bawling on the floor on how his son was growing up.

Ignoring the antics with great difficulty, Ichigo looked directly into the man's eyes seriously.

"How are Karin and Yuzu's injuries? Are they alright?" He instantly asked with worry, his brows furrowing with concern.

Isshin's fake sobs suddenly ceased as he looked back at Ichigo with a confused stare. He stood and scratched the back of his head, before giving Ichigo a critical eye. The man surprised the teen when he suddenly closed the proximity of their faces by a mere inch.

"Now, what are you talking about?" He asked as a grin spread on his face.

Ichigo instantly pushed Isshin's face away from his, an eyebrow twitching.

"The attack last night!" He yelled angrily at his father.

Now Isshin's confusion became more evident as he eyed Ichigo with narrowed eyes. Then his eyes brightened with realization that inwardly relieved Ichigo, hoping to get some answers.

"Oh! You must be talking about _that_ incident! Thankfully, no one got hurt but a truck crashed into our house last night!" He made an exaggerated motion of his arms. "It created a hole in our wall! Though I'm surprised you know about it, I was under the impression that everybody slept through it." The man proceeded to rub his chin thoughtfully.

Ichigo froze as he stared at his dad with wide eyes.

'_A truck crashed into our house?_ What the hell? Was last night just really a dream then?'

But he didn't let the thought linger as he dashed out of his room to check on his sisters. Ichigo saw them in the kitchen, eyeing the giant hole with wonder. He eyed the hole then his surroundings, it really looked like something crashed through it but the teen was still skeptical if it really was a truck. It still looked exactly how it had been when that hollow attacked.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu called as she bounded to Ichigo.

"Yuzu, you're alright?" He asked almost numbly.

His sister gave him the same confused stare Isshin had a while ago.

"Yes, Karin-chan and I were in our room. Though we're lucky that no one got hurt!" She beamed at him with a smile.

Karin approached them with a miffed look on her face.

"But I'm still puzzled on _how_ we could have slept through that. At least one of us should have been woken up. This isn't exactly a subtle accident yet our neighbors had also somehow been asleep when it happened." She commented with a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We should just be thankful that all of us are fine!" Yuzu insisted with a pensive look.

Karin snorted before walking out of the kitchen without a word, a contemplative look on her face.

Ichigo sighed, relieved but at the same time bewildered. It was a good thing that his family was safe but he still had a hard time believing that it was just an accident. But if it had been a dream, then where did Naruto fit into this?

Ruffling Yuzu's hair, he smiled.

"I'll be getting ready for school." He simply said before going back to his room.

Ichigo ignored the urge to tie his sisters to his side just for sure if that monster hadn't been a dream. But he needed to at least find some sense into what really happened. Not to mention, there was so much blood and Ichigo was still worried for the blonde haired kid.

"Okay, Onii-chan!"

* * *

><p>The day had passed too quickly for his liking.<p>

His classmates and friends had hovered over him about the supposedly "Truck Accident" that happened. But Ichigo couldn't help but be suspicious and a little leery talking about it. Somehow it still didn't sit right with him, like he was missing something.

And that something was waiting for him at the front gate of his school after class.

His eyes widened when he saw a small figure with a tuft of spiky blonde hair. Before he even knew what he was doing, he left his friends Mizuiro, Keigo, and Chad who was walking with him to go home and ran to the boy standing there.

Cerulean blue eyes stared up at him with surprise.

The kid was dressed in a plain orange t-shirt, black shorts, and white sneakers adorning his feet. Though the large orange-tinted goggles decorating his forehead confused Ichigo, as well as the black backpack slung over the boy's small shoulders.

"Naruto!" He called as he skidded into a stop in front of the small boy, panting a little but with a relieved smile on his face.

"Ohayo, Ichigo!" The blonde waved with a grin.

"So it wasn't a dream then?" Ichigo questioned hopefully.

Naruto shook his head though there was a trace of amusement on his face.

"Not one bit."

"You're alright? What about your injuries?" Ichigo instantly asked worriedly as he looked at the blonde with concern.

This time, Naruto was stunned that he didn't answer.

"Well?" The teen demanded with a scowl.

The blonde shrugged.

"I'm fine." He simply answered as Ichigo sighed with relief.

So it wasn't a dream. Shinigamis were real and a hollow really attacked their house. Now Ichigo would always stay on guard in case it happens again, he couldn't let anything happen to his sisters. And this kid, who looked a little younger than Yuzu and Karin had just saved his family. Even took an attack meant for him.

"Oi, Ichigo, you know him?" Mizuiro inquired as soon as they neared the teen.

"What's with the kid? You're cousin or something? Why didn't I know about that!" Keigo complained as he stared at Naruto with accusation, as if it was his fault the brunette teen didn't know about him.

"Uh, I met him a while ago. He was in some scuffle so I helped." Ichigo replied smoothly, scratching the back of his head.

But Naruto's attention wasn't on them any longer. Instead, his cerulean eyes were looking _way_ up to meet Chad's eyes with interest and child-like wonder. The blonde blinked as the giant stared down at him blankly. Though he should be annoyed since he was practically a dwarf compared to this teen, he was beyond astonished and a little awed.

So without pre-empt, Naruto firmly approached the Mexican teen and held his hand out.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde introduced with the same curiosity simmering in his eyes.

Ichigo stared at the blonde, perplexed.

Then to further the others' surprise, Chad had bent down a little and took Naruto's small hand and shook it slowly. His lips tilted up slightly into an almost smile.

"Yasutora Sado." The giant simply said.

At that, Naruto grinned at Chad openly. Then he went back to Ichigo's side, grabbing the orange haired teen's hand and pulled him along.

"Nice to meet you three but Ichigo here owes me a favor!" He shouted over his shoulder as he dragged the protesting teen behind him. Mizuiro waved back at the blonde boy with a pleasant smile while Keigo was crying his heart out.

"Why didn't he ask _me_ my name?" He whined to his friends.

Chad didn't say anything as he continued on his path, Mizuiro and Keigo falling in step with him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, hey! You can let go now!" Ichigo growled as he pulled his hand out of the boy's grasp. "And how were others able to see you now?" He asked suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes.<p>

The blonde scoffed at him as he fidgeted.

"This is just a false body, you idiot." The boy deadpanned. "It's called a Gigai, I have to be in this while I wait for my powers to come back. And I can't go back to Soul Society since only Shinigamis could."

At this, the teen frowned lightly. Feeling the slight prickling sensation of guilt in his gut. Then he turned an inquiring stare to the blonde.

Naruto looked at him with tired eyes and sighed. They were far enough from anyone at this moment so he could discuss with Ichigo what he really was here for in the first place. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I need your help." He stated with a nervous smile.

This surprised Ichigo.

"What for?" He questioned readily but with some hint of wariness.

"You see, I only meant to give you a portion of my powers. But somehow, you took all of it. That's why I can't go back." Naruto started as he shuffled on his feet awkwardly, unable to meet the teen's eye. "And I can't do my duties without my powers."

Ichigo recoiled back as understanding dawned on him.

"And you want me… to take over for you? Am I right?" The teen asked for confirmation.

The blonde slowly nodded.

"Yes. I would be in a lot of trouble if it looked like I abandoned my job, so yeah… that's what I'm asking, I guess." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, not bothering to mention that he was already so deep in it.

"I see." Ichigo replied quietly.

"So?" Naruto eyed him with anxiety.

"I'll do it." The teen affirmed with a resolute nod, his face oddly blank. Before Naruto could start to thank him and cheer, he added. "But don't expect me to always go out of my way for strangers, my friends and family are my main priority. I'll do what I can until you get your powers back."

But Naruto still grinned at him. He even jumped and pumped his fist in the air to indicate his joy.

"Thanks-ttebayo!" The blonde said to him sincerely. "I couldn't have asked for more."

Seeing the genuine gratitude and happiness made Ichigo's lips tilt up into a smirk. He approached the boy and ruffled his hair almost like how an older brother would. The blonde swatted his hand away with a frown.

Before Naruto could voice his protest, there was a loud beeping sound heard.

He dug into his backpack and brought out the same phone-like device last night (or Denreishinki) and a red glove with a flaming skull design.

"Hey, I thought that was malfunctioning?" Ichigo demanded heatedly, it wouldn't do to always be running around with false alarms because of that thing. But Naruto's expression darkened at being reminded of it.

"Tsk, this isn't the same as last night. That one was rigged according to my supplier here." He replied distractedly as he looked intently at the phone. "Oi, crouch down for a sec." Naruto requested–or more like ordered as he gazed at Ichigo sternly.

The teen rolled his eyes but did as the boy said.

Naruto grinned slyly for a moment before punching the teen on the forehead with his red glove.

Ichigo yelped as he appeared out of his body in his Shinigami garb. He looked stunned for a second when he saw his body crumple to the ground before looking at Naruto with wide eyes. Then it narrowed as he stomped to the boy with a scowl and proceeded to smack him behind the head.

"Itai!" The blonde said as he rubbed his head. "What the hell was that for, teme?" He glared daggers at the teen.

"You could've warned me first, you brat!" Ichigo berated as his eye twitched in annoyance. Though a hand reached up and touched the soft material that was a crimson scarf wrapped around his neck. "Huh? So it's still here?" Then he sniffed. "Wait, is that _blood_?"

Instead of his nose wrinkling at the smell, Ichigo was surprised that it didn't come off as unpleasant to his nose. It was just like a sweet tang at the back of his mouth. He could feel it but not taste it.

"That's Arashi's mark when you took some of his powers." Naruto informed him pensively. Then as he looked down at the phone in his hands, he grimaced. "Let's go, you could hide your body in a bush or something. There's a hollow near the park." He stated urgently as he ran to the direction.

Ichigo cursed and laid his body in a random shrubbery before running after the blonde boy.

As he caught up, he eyed the blonde from the corner of his eyes.

"And who the hell is this Arashi anyway?" He asked quietly as the boy tensed. He was taken a little aback when Naruto glared at him almost menacingly.

"Arashi or _Ryūketsu Arashi_ is my zanpakutō," The blonde answered blankly. "He was the sword you destroyed last night or just took some of the powers from."

This made Ichigo blink.

"Your zanpakutō has a name?" The teen asked, his voice laced a bit with incredulity.

"Every zanpakutō has their own name. They're sentient beings that represent the powers of each Shinigami." The boy informed him as his eyes shifted to Ichigo's large zanpakutō. "Even _yours_." He pointed out.

"Really?" Ichigo's hand flew to the handle of his sword, feeling warmth and wonder. He felt a little astounded when he felt it vibrate a little under his grasp, as if answering his call. "Whoa!" He exclaimed with amazement.

"Yes, that's great but you have to take care of that hollow!" Naruto reminded him insistently as he pointed to the beast that looked like a bug or spider and was currently chasing after a little brown haired boy. "And go for the head." The blonde added almost absentmindedly.

Ichigo nodded as he ran up to the hollow and sliced its legs, making it lean on its side with a shriek before blurring slightly out of their sight.

"You could have gone straight for its head." Naruto remarked as he approached the small shaking boy.

But the teen just rolled his eyes before slicing the mask of the hollow twice after it reappeared and stabbed his large weapon through it. Its shriek died as it dissipated into black spirit particles and faded thoroughly. That went smoothly than he expected.

"Hey, it's alright." He heard Naruto reassuring the boy. "See that guy over there? He's going to send you to heaven so you could rest peacefully." The boy placated the other boy with a grin which the brown haired one returned somewhat unsurely.

He then turned to the teen.

"Oi, strawberry!" He called loudly. "You need to perform a Konso on this one."

Ichigo twitched at the nickname.

"Don't you think I know that, fishcake!"

"Well, I could have been wrong." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly as Ichigo silently seethed.

The orange haired teen then squatted down in front of the brown haired boy as his expression softened. His lips almost tilting up into a smile that he tried to suppress.

"What he said is true, so I need to send you there or more of those hollows will come. Good luck." He stated before tapping the plus on his forehead with the handle of his zanpakutō. The boy smiled at them as he glowed.

"It's warm."

Ichigo nodded as the spirit disappeared.

"You know," Naruto commented thoughtfully. "You're a fast learner."

The teen just grunted as he tugged on his scarf lightly.

'Just what the hell are you, _Kurosaki Ichigo_?' Naruto wondered.

* * *

><p>They were currently on their way home.<p>

"Oi, strawberry." As soon as Naruto discovered that the name ticked Ichigo off, he had stuck to it. "My supplier helped me in applying as a helper in your school's cafeteria. Something about being a working student or something."

The teen rounded on him with a scowl.

"Why the hell do you need a job?" Ichigo demanded a bit miffed.

"It's not really the job but I need to be close so I can keep an eye on you. Or that you're easily accessible when I need your help." Naruto answered almost nonchalantly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but still. A kid like you shouldn't be really working. Shinigami duties should have been enough." Ichigo grumbled as they made their way home.

"Can't help it. I couldn't enrol in your school since I looked nothing like a high school student. So I take what I can. Besides, even if I look like a damn kid, I'm still older than you." The blonde reprimanded exasperatedly.

"I won't be able to treat you like an adult if you look younger than my sisters, not to mention act like it."

Naruto glared at him.

"Teme…" He growled.

That made Ichigo smirked.

"Brat." He had to admit, the blonde kid's not really that bad.

Then something occurred to him.

"Wait, where the hell are you even staying now, anyway?" Ichigo questioned the kid beside him with a demanding look on his face. But there was also a hint of concern since he thought that the blonde had no money with him and he would keel over first before he let the blonde brat sleep on the streets.

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out _on my own_." Naruto emphasized as he adjusted the goggles on his head.

"Do you even have the money to figure it out _on your own_?" Ichigo asked dryly as he stopped in the middle of the street and regarded the blonde with scrutinizing eyes.

That made Naruto blush in slight embarrassment.

"I'll also figure that out." He finally said before laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right." The teen stated, unconvinced.

"So…" Naruto started to step back to escape. "I just need to be somewhere…"

But Ichigo would have none of it. So grabbing the boy's arm, he all but dragged the blonde to the direction of his house with a determined look on his face. Although it shifted to a scowl after when the blonde boy kept squirming out of his grip.

"Oi! Let go of me, teme!"

"I'll do as soon as I'm sure that you would be coming with me." Ichigo stated firmly.

Naruto mirrored the teen's scowl.

Anyone looking at them right now would mistake them for brothers judging from the bright hair color, spiky hairstyle, and identical scowls on their faces.

"Alright." Naruto conceded grudgingly.

"You're not going to run away?" Ichigo questioned seriously as they stopped but his grip was still tight.

The blonde gritted his teeth as his eyebrow twitched.

"Yes." He bit out.

Ichigo looked at him for a minute before nodding to himself, satisfied as he let go of the boy. As soon as the older looking boy let him go, Naruto proceeded to kick him on the shin. But not running away since he didn't go back on his word.

"What the hell was that for you shrimp?"

"Idiot." Naruto grumbled before looking at the teen cautiously. "But… I have someone with me." He admitted.

Before Ichigo could ask what or _who_ he meant, the backpack slung over the blonde's shoulder started to shift and budge slightly, until it became relentless that Naruto took it upon himself to open the bag already.

The orange haired teen squawked in surprise when something jumped out of the bag and landed on Naruto's head.

Golden eyes stared at him boredly.

"C-Cat?" Ichigo asked, bewildered.

Naruto just nodded as he petted the black animal sprawled on his head lazily, its front paws hanging in front of his eyes almost limply. Though he stroked its fur in apology since he almost forgot that he even had it in his bag.

"Ichigo, this is Yoruichi."

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: I know I'm posting so soon but if I don't, I might lose interest sooner too. And as for the Red Hair, I'm still finding my motivation to continue it. I've been in a situation where I was forced to stop continuing it for a while and I lost a little interest...so I'm rebuilding it (hopefully it'll come back) to resume it.

Please leave some reviews. I know others might not like where the plot was going but I've been planning this from the start. Sorry for those who are disappointed in advance. :(


	9. Chapter 8

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>"Attachment"<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Naruto…" Kisuke murmured as he watched the blonde boy walked out of his shop this morning–now in that special gigai he had given the boy. "Now why does <em>that<em> name sound familiar?" He wondered to himself as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Even though it was cruel of him to give _a boy_ that gigai, the blonde man knew that it would benefit the little Shinigami in some ways. And there was the fact that Ukitake Juushiro was the boy's captain and Kisuke knew the white haired man would pull his subordinate through.

But somehow, he found himself slightly bothered by that name.

When Tessai came into the room, the blonde man wasn't facing him so Kisuke wasn't able to tell the large man's pale countenance.

"Tessai, does Uzumaki Naruto feel familiar to you?" Kisuke asked quietly.

The man fidgeted.

"I don't recall, Kisuke-dono." The man answered softly, looking over his shoulder almost anxiously. "Uhm… but I think Yoruichi-dono knows…" He murmured silently.

Gray eyes widened as the blonde man finally turned around from his sitting position.

"What?"

"She knows about that boy." Tessai started. "And she isn't…pleased with the situation."

Kisuke subtly stiffened.

"What do you mean?" He asked lazily, trying to feign nonchalance as he snapped his fan open and covered the lower half of his face.

Tessai said nothing but he just stepped aside just as a woman entered the room. Dressed in an orange jacket with tight dark trousers was none other than his friend, Shihouin Yoruichi. He was mildly surprised that she came in her human form. Usually, she wouldn't be bothered with it and tend to laze around in her cat form.

And by the deep frown on her face and the lethal glint in her eyes, Kisuke knew he had just done something severe.

"Why Yoruichi-san!" He stated cheerfully as a grin made its way to his face, waving his fan as he tried to ignore the woman's obvious ire. "It's been a long time~" He drawled innocently.

But he wasn't in the least surprised when she slapped him.

"Why did you give _that _boy _that_ gigai, Kisuke?" She demanded, voice harsh and straight to the point.

"Now, now. That was uncalled for." He uttered light-heartedly.

"You just gave Aizen free reign to kill that boy." Yoruichi growled angrily, her suppressed reiatsu steadily streaming out of her in thick waves. "We both know that Soul Society will come for him and his immediate fate would be _execution_."

But what she said made his blood freeze.

"Execution?" He murmured faintly as he closed his fan and gently put it on the table. "Juushiro-san is the boy's captain, he could pull him through it. We both know him." It wasn't just a fact but the blonde was testing waters to get the information from the purple haired woman.

Golden orbs narrowed.

"That boy is Minato's son, you _idiot_!" She hissed at him. "The Kuchiki are not going to let this down. Even Juushiro's hands would be tied for this. And we both know what feelings Aizen harbours for that boy's father."

"Minato's son?"

He suddenly understood why a feeling of dread washed over him when the boy had introduced himself.

Kisuke tipped his head down.

_Of course_, Uzumaki had been the last name of Minato's wife. He should've known–and Yoruichi's anger was justified since she was rather fond of Minato and his son's death would break him. He wasn't thinking clearly. After all, he had been waiting for a long time to finally be free of the burden that was the Hogyōku. Kisuke realized that he had been too eager, too fearful, and too arrogant when it came to that orb that had destroyed lives a hundred years ago.

"Shinji wouldn't like this." She commented quietly.

That made Kisuke sigh wearily.

"I should've known." He groaned to himself as he pressed a hand to his forehead to stop the ensuing headache.

Shinji would probably murder him if this reaches him.

"You _should _have." Yoruichi stated coldly. Then she sighed resignedly. "Kisuke, this is one of the stupidest things you've ever done aside from creating that equally stupid orb. I may not know the boy but I don't think he deserves this." She remarked tiredly as she leaned on the wall.

"I know, Yoruichi." He muttered under his breath. "But you'll watch him, right?"

She nodded without hesitation.

"I would, but just until Soul Society comes for him." Yoruichi answered, she had come here in hopes of visiting an old friend then she just had to discover from Tessai what he had done recently. "Let's just hope that things work out." She stated softly.

Then a flare of reiatsu was felt and Kisuke found himself looking at a black cat.

"For now, plan something that would rectify this." The masculine voice of the cat advised.

"Would I get a kiss for it?" He inquired slyly with a grin, his fan mysteriously appearing on his hand as he covered his seemingly innocent face.

Scratch marks appeared on his forearm.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ichigo? Did I mention that you're old man is really, <em>really<em> annoying?"

The orange haired teen scowled as he looked at the blonde boy beside him. They were on their way to school together and the morning hadn't been exactly pleasant when Isshin had barged in unannounced and unwelcomed. Apparently, the old goat found it amusing to toss the blonde out of his sleep right into Ichigo who was still quite asleep himself. Normally, the man would wake him up just in time to prepare for class – but _no_, they were literally thrown out of their sleep at the crack of dawn.

Dinner the night before was quite…eventful. Ichigo was still undecided on which to settle for; aggravation or amusement.

Isshin had practically harassed Naruto with questions such as 'What kind of cat is Yoruichi?', 'Why are you so short?', or even 'Can I hug you?'. So Ichigo hadn't been too concerned when Naruto had chucked a bowl at his dad's head. Then it became a verbal battle in which it was Karin, Naruto, and Ichigo versus Isshin with Yuzu as the peacemaker.

"I don't really keep count but I would say that it was the fifteenth or sixteenth time." The teen replied as nonchalantly as he could.

The blonde growled as he kicked the ground.

"Is everyday always going to be like _that_?" It was quite evident that he wasn't too keen on being manhandled so early in the morning.

"I'll talk to him about it."

Naruto gave him a glare.

"Is he the listening type?" He questioned skeptically.

"I _will_ talk to him." Ichigo emphasized with a deep scowl on his face.

The blonde scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine but it's just annoying. It's only my first day so I'm kind of amazed you're even sane right now–" There was a pause. "Wait, you _aren't_." He corrected resolutely, recalling the night Ichigo had recklessly fought the hollow.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked as his eyebrow twitched.

"Oh, I don't know. What do you think I mean?" Naruto inquired casually, his lips tilting up to a grin.

"Look here, you _brat_–"

"Kurosaki-kun!" A voice called, effectively cutting Ichigo off.

Both boys looked over their shoulders just to see a girl with burnt orange hair running to them. As soon as she reached them, she smiled brightly. Then her gray eyes landed on the blonde boy and her eyes seemed to lighten up with recognition.

"Uzumaki-kun!" She greeted with a light bow of acknowledgement.

"Inoue-san!" Naruto returned with a grin and a blush of embarrassment.

Ichigo blinked as he looked back and forth between Orihime and Naruto with a confused stare.

"You know him, Naruto?" He asked the boy with a raised eyebrow.

The boy ducked his head as his cheeks flamed redder. The teen wondered what had made the boy so embarrassed about, did he have a crush on the girl? But he couldn't look Ichigo in the eyes more than Orihime.

The orange haired girl proceeded to answer for him.

"I met him with Tatsuki-chan yesterday morning on our way to school!" She chirped happily, oblivious to the young looking boy's plight. "He kept on kicking this vending machine." She put a finger to her chin with wonder. "Uzumaki-kun looked like he didn't know how to use it so we decided to help him out." She finished with a chuckle.

'There goes my excuse.' Ichigo lamented as he remembered what he told the guys yesterday.

"But it turns he lost his money. Speaking of," Her eyes shifted to the blonde. "Did you find the dog that stole your wallet, Uzumaki-kun?" She asked with concern, her question so full of worry that made Naruto looked away in embarrassment, his face practically burning.

Now Ichigo's eyebrow rose as his brown eyes glinted with amusement.

"A _dog_ stole your wallet?" He murmured with a disbelieving hint in his tone.

"Look," The blonde hissed at him quietly so the girl wouldn't hear. "I didn't know that those stupid machines required money. So I told them the first thing that came to mind, _got it_?" He felt the need to explain just to lessen the humiliation.

Ichigo raised his hands in surrender but a smirk had already made its way to his lips.

"Why so defensive?" He asked as his smirk solidified.

Naruto instead turned to the bewildered Orihime with a grin.

"Ignore the idiot." He stated cheerfully. "Thank you for the concern Inoue-san. Yes, I…_found_ my wallet." He said somewhat awkwardly but the grin remained stationary.

A fist made its way on top of his head, digging and rubbing further but not painfully so.

"Now, who are you calling an _idiot_?" Ichigo questioned menacingly as his eye twitched. "I'm not the one who let a stupid dog steal my money." He uttered with sarcasm. "And don't forget that this idiot is the one currently providing for you."

"A-Ah! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime squeaked, trying to prevent him from further harming the blonde.

Before Ichigo knew it, a foot made contact with the back of his knee, making him stumble forward slightly. He looked just in time to see Naruto doing a spin as the same foot kicked him in the gut that had him doubling over. It's not as strong as before (when the blonde had punched him) but he was so stunned that he didn't really react.

Judging from Orihime's wide eyes, she didn't seem to expect it too.

Naruto's expression by now was totally calm. But Ichigo managed to make out the anger and humiliation in those cerulean blue eyes.

"I don't exactly fancy the fact that I have to depend on you." The boy stated coldly as he narrowed his eyes with contempt. "So _don't_ rub it on my face like I don't appreciate it." He growled before bowing to Orihime and ran ahead, leaving the surprised teens on his wake.

"I – I think you made him angry, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime pointed out hesitantly.

Ichigo sighed as he realised what his off-handed comment must have sounded like to the blonde boy. The fact that the boy was basically powerless (since he gave Ichigo his powers) and clueless in the Human World (from the vending machine incident) meant that he was practically vulnerable and had no choice but to rely on Ichigo. His pride must have already taken down a peg by admitting that he had no place to stay and no one to actually turn to in this world.

By 'rubbing it off' must have really struck a chord…

'Shit…' Ichigo cursed inwardly.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Ichigo! Why the hell are we even in the cafeteria?" Keigo whined as he pulled the orange haired teen's sleeve.<p>

"Not that I am against it, but _why_ are we here?" Mizuiro asked as well as his dark eyes swept through the crowd of students in the place, waving every now and then to acquaintances he saw.

It was currently lunch time and they had been wondering why their orange haired classmate suddenly felt the need to go here. Usually, due to this place being as packed as it is, Ichigo tended to avoid it since he stood out with his hair and preferred their secluded spot on the rooftop. Even Chad was sending questioning glances towards Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo grunted as brown eyes searched the place.

"Oi, Ichigo! What the hell?" Tatsuki gritted out as she pushed a guy off of her roughly as it was crowded.

"It's alright, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime grinned brightly beside her friend. "Kurosaki-kun is just looking for Uzumaki-kun! He works in our cafeteria!" She informed as her own eyes searched the crowd as well.

Tatsuki then growled menacingly at the name.

"_That_ shrimp?" Turning her eyes to the carrot-top, she frowned. "Why are you looking for that kid?" She questioned suspiciously, but there was a certain emotion in her eyes that didn't know if to soften with a smile or blaze with annoyance.

He didn't answer as his eyes caught the glimpse of spiky blonde hair. He instantly waved his way through the throng of students, his scowl deepening as he realized just why he didn't really like it here in the first place.

Amusingly enough, Naruto _was_ there. He seemed to be cleaning a table if the rag and garbage bag in his hands said otherwise, but a group of girls Ichigo vaguely recognized as seniors were surrounding the boy. The poor blonde was blushing so badly at the attention, attempting to scurry away to no avail. Ichigo almost laughed when he saw one or two pinched those chubby cheeks followed by giggling. It seemed they had taken a liking to the boy.

"W-What! Mizuiro!" Keigo cried as Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see him. The orange haired teen didn't realize that all of his friends had followed him. "Look! That kid is practically hogging all those beautiful girls!" The lower lip trembled as tears spilled from the brunette's eyes quite comically, eyeing the scene with envy.

A fist found its way on Keigo's face.

"You idiot! Stop speaking nonsense!" Tatsuki yelled at him, her eye twitching.

Ichigo made the move to approach but as soon cerulean blue eyes caught him, they narrowed into slits. Naruto then promptly bowed to the girls and exited rather quickly to the kitchen. Stunned at the abrupt change, the girls looked downtrodden. Then they all glared at Ichigo, accusation in their eyes as the orange haired teen flinched and recoiled at the sight.

Whatever attempt Ichigo had now to apologize was thwarted due to Keigo's insistence they get out of here since they could hardly breathe through the crowd. Though he didn't want to admit it, his resolve had wavered at the genuinely angry eyes.

He would apologize later after class, he decided with determination.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was growing frustrated at the blonde boy.<p>

He had gone back to the cafeteria straight away after class, only to have Tanaka Jiro (the person who ran the school's cafeteria) shoo him away like some street rat. He scowled as he recalled the obese man, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance as those eyes kept staring at his hair.

'What the hell is wrong with _him_?' He wondered sourly to himself, on his way back to his house.

After all, he could apologize to the blonde boy then and give him a piece of his mind. He just couldn't understand why the little brat kept avoiding him, it would only worsen the issue if not make it a bigger deal than it really was. Ichigo almost chucked it up to being childish…

…almost. It was _real_ anger that flashed in blue eyes. He wasn't that stupid.

He sighed heavily.

It was when he was about to take a turn on another block that the screeching of tires was heard followed by a loud honk. He would have thought nothing of it if it weren't for the terrified shriek that followed said sound.

He didn't even have any second thoughts before he was rushing to the source.

Brown eyes stared at the car with wide eyes, baffled that it had just run away after the driver had hit someone.

Then Ichigo ran to the distressed girl on the sidewalk, he recognized with a start that it was his classmate Inoue Orihime. He was seriously getting concerned when he heard her sobbing, was she hurt? He grimaced a little.

Teary gray eyes looked up at him.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" She cried out in both surprise and slight relief.

"Inoue, were you just hit–"

Ichigo stopped as he saw Orihime hovering over the blonde boy he spent the majority of his time looking for to apologize. Naruto was sitting gingerly on the pavement, holding his bruised left leg with a hiss of pain. Blood streamed down his temple and there was a nasty purplish bruise on his cheek.

"What happened?" He instantly demanded as he kneeled beside the boy.

Orihime hiccupped as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's nothing." Naruto bit out but lacking the angry lustre Ichigo would have expected to receive from the boy.

"The hell it's nothing! You're bleeding!" Ichigo growled loudly, glaring at the boy.

"It's not his fault, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime quickly intervened. "I – I didn't see the car coming and Uzumaki-kun saved me! He got hit instead so please don't be angry with him!" She pleaded as she got between them, shielding the blonde from the carrot-top's view.

Ichigo took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"It's alright, I'm not blaming him, Inoue." The male teen stated evenly, voice grim as his expression.

Her gray eyes searched his brown eyes for a few seconds before nodding vigorously. She then turned extremely apologetic eyes to the blonde boy, tears once again starting to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm really sorry, Uzumaki-kun! And thank you very much." She muttered sincerely.

Naruto nodded and gave her a weak grin.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine, I've had worse wounds than this." He was attempting to reassure her but she just cried harder at the knowledge he just imparted.

'Oops, wrong thing to say.' The boy thought nervously.

"We should track that asshole down–" The orange haired teen started angrily.

"Eh?" Orihime's eyes had gone wide.

Naruto shook his head.

"No need, what matters is we're fine." He said, ignoring his injured state.

Ichigo pursed his lips at that then breathed out an impatient sigh before scooping up the blonde boy in his arms carefully as he stood up, avoiding contact with the injured left leg. He heard the blonde hissed again and the small frame momentarily shook with pain.

"I'm going to bring you back to the clinic." He said with such finality that left no room for arguments.

Orihime dusted her uniform off with a resolute look on her face.

"I'll go with you." She declared firmly.

Ichigo looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Are you sure?"

She just nodded sternly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hands.

"I just want to make sure that Uzumaki-kun will be okay, it's the least I could do since he just saved my life." She gave them a strained smile, her flushed cheeks darkening with a blush.

"Alright," Ichigo nodded. "Dad can also check on you, just in case."

"Thank you for worrying, Kurosaki-kun! I could also call Tatsuki-chan so she won't get worried about me." She thanked the taller teen, her smile becoming genuine.

He just grunted as they strode to his place not too hurriedly in order not to do more damage. And he was also slightly exasperated that Inoue had brought out his worrisome self, if it weren't for Naruto, he would be nursing the girl instead.

Then he remembered something.

"Hey, Naruto?"

Cerulean blue eyes looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking when I said that. I should have known better with you powerless and all." He stated softly under his breath so Inoue won't hear.

The boy tensed at the last statement but gradually relaxed and scoffed.

"Stupid teme, I'm still annoyed but I know what you just said was true." Naruto admitted awkwardly. "And I was being…childish too, but it's not you I'm really angry with. So I avoided you to cool off or something like that. Heh, just forget about it! Just a misunderstanding." The blonde laughed but abruptly stopped as he cradled his throbbing leg.

Ichigo stared at him in surprise. He wasn't expecting it to be this easy. Then he smirked.

"Yeah, just a misunderstanding, _brat_."

"Hey!"

Orihime chuckled as she followed the bickering duo.

* * *

><p>Naruto waited for Orihime to go outside of the clinic to help Yuzu in the kitchen before turning to the orange haired teen who was sitting on the additional bed beside his.<p>

"Oi, teme." He called quietly.

Brown eyes looked at him expectantly.

"What? You need anything?" Ichigo was already standing in front of him before the blonde had managed to say anything.

Naruto shook his head, Ichigo would hover over you if he's worried. Karin had warned him about it but he didn't actually picture the scowling teen to be a mother hen. Actually, it wasn't just him. The boy was overwhelmed when the _whole_ family had been all over him in concern.

The feeling was…refreshing and warm. Nothing to worry about other than the concerned faces, no duties getting in the way, no restrictions, just these people anxious for his well-being…

He shook his head to clear it from those thoughts. Then he turned sober as he recalled something.

Bandages were wrapped around Naruto's forehead, a plaster on his bruised cheek, and equally bandaged leg. He was just glad that the limb wasn't broken, that would just hinder things. But he also bruised his shoulder according to Isshin. Thankfully, there was a spare crutch in the clinic for his use. Though he was annoyed for having to use it at all.

"When I saved Inoue-san… I sensed a hollow nearby. Not just an ordinary one but it was leaking out to her own reiatsu. Like it had been lingering around her for a long time. When you arrived, it just…_vanished_." He informed the orange haired teen, slightly disturbed. "Did someone she knows recently die?"

Ichigo frowned at the news.

"Her older brother died three years ago in a car accident. You think it has something to do with this hollow?" He questioned confusedly.

Naruto sighed tiredly and was about to massage his temple when he remembered that it was bandaged. So he settled with combing a small hand through spiky tresses of blonde hair.

"Ichigo, there's something I have to tell you." When he was sure that he had the teen's undivided attention, he continued. "Hollows are previously souls too."

"What, I thought those were monsters?" The carrot-top's brown eyes flew wide.

"They were once good souls, you know? Either they were devoured by another hollow or they let negative emotions take a hold of them, consuming them that led to their transformation. But you're not totally wrong, they're basically monsters when they get to this stage."

"So every hollow we kill, we kill off another soul?" Ichigo choked out, his face horrified.

Naruto shook his head firmly.

"Our zanpakutōs aren't just weapons. There's a reason why it's a Shinigami's main tool and partner in their profession other than being representation of our powers. It doesn't kill hollows exactly but it cleanses their souls, and would be sent to Soul Society as a spirit once more. Think of it this way, you are only killing the monster but you're freeing the spirit. It's like a soul's stage of insanity that they harm others."

At that, Ichigo looked extremely relieved.

"But what does this have anything to do with the hollow that was following Inoue?"

"I told you that they become hollows when souls let negative emotions take over them, right?" The teen nodded. "To soothe their suffering, they go to the closest person to them. Mainly a lover or family. Their anguish and envy for the living forces them to target those loved ones. And I'm suspecting that if this hollow had followed Inoue-san for a long time that it might be…" He trailed off, staring meaningfully at Ichigo.

"Her brother." The teen concluded with a grim face.

"Kurosaki-kun! Uzumaki-kun!" Orihime abruptly entered with a wide smile, not noticing the tensed atmosphere. "Dinner's ready!"

"Hai!" The blonde answered enthusiastically.

Naruto then looked at Ichigo who nodded.

* * *

><p>"Shiro-chan! Wait up!"<p>

Toushiro sighed heavily as his eyebrow twitched. He looked at the girl who stopped beside him as she grinned.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho. How many times do I have to remind you, Hinamori?" He asked irately, but with no real heat behind it.

"But you're still smaller than me." She pointed out jokingly with a smile.

A white eyebrow twitched again.

"What are you doing here, Hinamori?" He decided to ignore the jab and turned serious teal eyes in her direction.

The question seemed to sober her up as her smile slowly disappeared.

"You're visiting her, right?" She asked with a wistful look. "I – I would also like to see her too. Naru-chan didn't want to so I'll do it in his place. Besides, I–" She cut herself off with a shake of her head. "No, I mean, _we_ – you, Naru-chan, and I – miss her." Momo said with a sad smile.

His eyes softened and he didn't deny her statement.

"Uzumaki didn't want to see her? He still blames himself?" He inquired quietly as he looked at the ground.

"He always did, Shiro-chan." She stated softly, noting that he didn't twitch or react to the nickname. "Even though he denies it, I could see that burden on him. Whenever I asked him if he wanted to visit her, he refuses."

"That boy, he's always been an idiot." He snorted as he resumed his walk, the streets now the familiar face of Junrinan. He feigned obliviousness to the people who were giving him a wide berth, eyes wide as they stared at his white haori. He was already starting to hear whispers about them knowing him at some point but he ignored it.

'Now that I'm not just a kid who releases reiatsu unintentionally, they suddenly know me.' He thought bitterly.

"Don't be so hard on him." Momo gently admonished.

"I'll stop when he starts listening to me." He uttered seriously as his teal eyes flashed a brief icy blue. "Uzumaki never listened."

"A–Are you referring to his promotion?" She asked hesitantly.

"I am."

Momo now have a stern look on her face.

"But Shiro-chan! He earned it!"

"I told him that he's not ready, he still accepted it. Hinamori, do you remember what happened during his _graduation_?" His eyes snapped to her, hurt and anger simmering in them.

Brown eyes widened.

"He's only doing what he thought was right." She defended sadly.

He scowled as he crossed his arms.

"I understand but it doesn't mean that he had the right to attack a captain. He still doesn't have the heart to become a Shinigami at all." He stated monotonously, his voice oddly hollowed.

She frowned deeply.

"Don't tell me that you doubt him as well…" Her voice had gained a steely quality to it, but there was raw hurt in her voice.

He winced inwardly.

"_If_ I do, then I wouldn't be helping Ukitake in reigning in Central 46. I'm just saying that his duties isn't dedicated to the Goteijuusantai, his priorities mainly lie on what he feels. Mainly, to his friends and his family."

"But… aren't we the same?"

They arrived in front of their old house where they all used to live with their grandmother.

"There is a difference, Hinamori. Whereas it is one of our priorities, we understand our duties. I'm not saying that he doesn't, but being a Shinigami isn't that important to him like it is to us at this moment. He could abandon it in a heartbeat if it means endangering those precious to him. The only reason he's even following the rules is for our sake than the Gotei." He answered levelly, his eyes narrowing.

There was a moment of silence where they just stood there.

Momo then smiled, the lips tilting up with strained pain and sadness.

"I – I think I understand, Shiro-chan. He was ready to face the consequences, right? He didn't even want us to get involved. Naru-chan didn't even care what consequences they will give him." The raven haired girl's voice gained an indignant hint into it. "In fact, he never even cared in the first place, right? As long as no one gets involved because of him. Sometimes, I really worry for him." She rambled out.

Toushiro scoffed under his breath.

"You should. He's still the same insecure and unsure kid we met those years ago. His lack of self-worth has not changed as I see it. Even if he had that carefully built self-confidence, he's still as cautious as before, if not more."

He then began precise and bold strides to the house, his movements not belying his uneasiness. Momo trudged silently behind him, her soft brown eyes shifting once to his form before looking resolute again.

Then they saw the form of their grandmother sitting on a cushion behind a low table as soon as they entered the house.

Toushiro bowed politely as Momo smiled brightly at the sight of the elder woman.

"Baa-san."

"Her condition still hasn't changed, you can see her for yourself." The old woman's soft yet raspy voice told them knowingly, her smile widening at the sight of their surprised faces.

"H-Hai, arigato." Toushiro nodded reluctantly before bowing again and walking out of the room to the one at the end of the house, Momo hastily bowed as well as she turned to follow while their grandmother sighed and let them be.

The old woman noted the absence of the blonde boy that was supposed to be with them.

"What am I supposed to do with that boy?" She wondered out loud to herself.

When the two Shinigamis entered the room, the room was still eerily silent as before the last time they visited. The soft breathing of the lone occupant was the only thing heard, and Toushiro was glad that to hear it than he would care to admit.

Walking to the bed was a woman with long hair which color was undistinguished in the dark, her pallid face still serene despite the eternal spell of coma over her form.

Gingerly holding her hand, teal eyes softened considerably as he fought the pain from seizing him. While Momo put a supporting hand on his shoulder, a slight hitch in her breathing as she stared at the woman as well.

"Kushina-san…"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for dinner, Kurosaki-san!" Orihime bowed politely with a happy smile on her face.<p>

Isshin was about to tackle her when Karin held him by the back of his shirt, effectively cutting off his task and his oxygen. The black haired girl turned exasperated eyes to Orihime who just giggled at the sight, though her eyes momentarily flickered with worry for the man.

"Come back again, Orihime-chan!" Yuzu beamed beside her father. "Take care of her and Naruto-kun, Onii-chan!"

Ichigo nodded as he ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably.

Orihime bobbed her head enthusiastically.

She then headed out followed by Ichigo and Naruto who insisted on walking her home. Though the blonde boy was having difficulty due to the lone crutch he had to support himself with. But neither of the teenagers complained at the slow pace as Orihime hummed under her breath.

"So, you're living with Kurosaki-kun?"

Both of the male jumped up at the sudden question, gray eyes staring at Naruto curiously.

He blushed as he looked away.

"Yeah, some family problem." The blonde went with the story Ichigo gave his family.

Her expression seemed to fall.

"Oh, well, don't worry! Kurosaki-kun's family are great!" She encouraged, trying to find the good side of the situation.

A blank expression made its way onto Naruto's face before something intense reflected in his eyes as he looked at the sky almost wistfully, a small barely noticeable smile tugging at his lips.

"You're right…" He murmured faintly, garnering looks from Orihime and especially Ichigo.

Orihime was about to ask something again when the ground beneath their feet shook and the familiar reiatsu of a hollow rained down on them quite heavily. Ichigo, who had been silent throughout the whole trip, looked back to the boy with wide eyes. Naruto just nodded solemnly as he brought out the red glove, motioning for Ichigo to crouch down in front of him. The teen did without question.

Stumbling with his crutch, the blonde boy weakly punched Ichigo's soul out of his body. Orihime's eyes widened as her mouth fell open in surprise, seeing Ichigo had just lost consciousness after that dreaded feeling settled on them. Instantly, she went to check on him almost frantically.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She called to the unconscious form.

Ichigo eyed her and guessed that she couldn't see him in his Shinigami form. So he put himself in front of her, feeling that familiar reiatsu dashing to them in front, the power leaking out wildly. He didn't have to wait too long as a large hollow appeared in front of him almost out of thin air. Naruto moved closer to the girl.

It was a reddish cobra-like hollow with a black tail, a hole was present on its chest, while shaggy black hair framed its masked head.

Somehow, a part of Ichigo recognized this hollow as Inoue Sora.

"Look, let's make this quick. I'll be purifying your soul so you could go to Soul Society and Inoue won't have to worry about you." He started out calmly as he unsheathed his large zanpakutō with a grim smirk.

The orange haired male then ran up to the hollow with his sword raised, ready to cut the mask in half. But the hollow dodged at the last second and swatted him away with one of its large hands, sending him through a wall two blocks away.

Orihime's attention snapped at the sudden explosion while Naruto grimaced at the impact.

But the hollow seemed to be intent on the girl as it slithered to her fast, and the blonde was reminded of Orochimaru again. He tried to gather up some reiryōku but pain spiked from his chest at the action. So he used his crutch to at least attempt in smacking the hollow _away_.

Large hands just swiped at them, Naruto hit a nearby wall while Orihime screamed.

"Inoue-san!" He yelled with panic, his crutch a good three or four foot away from him.

Blue eyes snapped to where Ichigo landed.

"Ichigo!" The blonde called for the teen, not knowing what to do as he watched the girl's soul separate from her body. Fear gnawed at him, helplessly watching the sight.

The boy didn't have to look directly to know that the black, red, and orange blur was the temporary Shinigami rushing back at the hollow. His fist clenched as he was reminded of how useless he was at this moment.

"Stay away from her!" Ichigo shouted as he cut one of the hollow's arms.

It howled in pain and amber orb settled on the male teen.

"**You can't do anything about it, Shinigami. **_**She's dead**__._" The twisted and distorted voice of the hollow said with manic glee despite the earlier pain as brown eyes stared at the girl huddled to the wall–obviously scared of the hollow. Or specifically, the chain dangling down her chest, connected to her unconscious body.

Wide horrified eyes looked Orihime with denial and disbelief.

"No… Inoue…" Ichigo spluttered.

She raised her eyes to look directly at Ichigo who was in his Shinigami form before shifting confusedly at the other Ichigo passed out on the floor. But the orange haired teen could see the concern in those gray eyes when they looked at the crouched blonde boy opposite from her.

"She's not dead." A quiet voice cut in. Ichigo looked at Naruto who was giving a strained grin at Orihime. "Her Chain of Fate is still whole and connected to her body," There was certain tiredness and weariness to his tone.

"**She's dead**!" The hollow insisted loudly, as its remaining hand clutched the girl's soul by her shoulder. "**You're mine, Orihime. **_**Only mine**_**! No one can have you, do you understand?**" There was harsh possessiveness in its tone, the distortion slightly giving way to a low baritone voice as the girl's eyes widened in surprise and recognition.

"N-Nii-san?" Orihime called weakly.

Naruto's eyes wildly shifted to the hollow then to the frozen Ichigo.

"Baka!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Orihime and Ichigo looked at him in surprise while the hollow's grip on the girl's shoulder tightened. "Stop gawking there!" The boy stood on his legs, limping to Orihime's direction too slowly for his liking, ignoring the pain shooting up his left leg.

That seemed to wake Ichigo up from his horrified and guilt-stricken trance at the thought of failing to protect a friend. Scowling deeply as his eyes narrowed with resolution, he ran at the hollow and slashed its side. The hollow backed away, its remaining hand covering its bleeding side. Ichigo didn't waste any time to position himself back protectively in front of the girl.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime squeaked quietly, heavily confused as her concerned gaze turned to the creature she _knew_ that was her beloved brother. "It's him, wasn't it? Nii-san…" She didn't wait for confirmation as she stood shakily.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Inoue! What do you think you're doing!"

She shook her head determinedly as she turned teary eyes to the hollow.

"Why? Nii-san, why would you do this?" Orihime asked desperately, tears leaking out her eyes.

The masked head slowly turned to her direction, the vibration of the dark reiatsu around it a testament to its anger. There was also a loud growl emanating from its throat as amber orbs glared at the girl, the Shinigami, and the blonde boy who was now checking Orihime's body.

"**Because you've completely forgotten about me!**" The hollow shouted shrilly, hatred seeping into its tone. "**You used to always pray for me! Then when you met those **_**friends**_**, you've done it less and less until you stopped altogether! You couldn't stop talking about that girl named Tatsuki and this boy named Ichigo. I was hurt and lonely, I am what I am now because of **_**you**_**! You did this to me!**" It accused abhorrently.

"I don't understand! Why didn't you just tell me?" Orihime shook her head, her frame trembling.

"**How could I? You already forgot me.**" Strangely, its voice was devoid of emotion when it said this.

"N-No, I didn't, Nii-san!" She insisted distraughtly.

The hollow growled again and made to attack Ichigo again who was ready to retaliate when something–none of them expected–happened. Orihime had placed herself between Ichigo and the hollow at the last second, its mouth enclosed around her shoulder, wounding it. Then with tears still streaming down, she proceeded to hug the hollow around the head. This surprised not only Naruto and Ichigo but also the hollow itself too.

"Inoue-san…" The blonde faintly called.

"I'm so sorry, Nii-san. I never forgot about you. I just didn't want you to worry for me so I – I thought I'd let you know that I have others who are taking care of me and that I'm _happy_. Please, don't hurt others anymore! It's my entire fault!" Orihime cried as she tightened the embrace.

"**Orihime**…"

"I love you, Nii-san." She whispered to the hollow.

The hollow didn't say anything for a moment. Then to their shock, the hollow chuckled, lacking the mocking or distinct sinister lilt into it.

"**I think deep down, I always knew that. But it made me feel much better when you prayed for me**…" There was that warm fondness into its voice and Orihime smiled.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized again.

Ichigo glowered as he glared at the hollow.

"Don't be so selfish, you idiot! Inoue always wore the hairpins you gave her! She never took it off because it reminds her of you!" Naruto and Orihime looked at him in surprise. Especially Orihime since she didn't know that he knew–they were only friends through Tatsuki after all. "You're not the only one who's sad, did you even think about her?"

The hollow backed away from her and shook its head before facing Ichigo with its head lowered.

"**I apologize. Then do what you have to do, Shinigami. If I remain like this, I may lose myself again.**"

Ichigo stepped past the girl and gave a brisk nod. Almost solemnly, he jumped in the air and slashed down its mask in half. The white mask slowly dissolved into particles, revealing the smiling face of Inoue Sora.

"I'm sorry, Orihime. I wish for your happiness, and farewell."

She smiled shakily but with genuine happiness that was highlighted by sadness at her brother's abrupt departure.

"Goodbye, Nii-san."

Then the hollow slowly disappeared into spirit particles as well. That was the moment Orihime's knees decided to give out, her shoulder bleeding slightly. Naruto instantly knelt by the girl's side, glowing hands healing the injury. The boy ignored the sharp pain in his chest, if he couldn't fight then this was the least he could do. By the time the wound had closed, Orihime was already unconscious, her head on the boy's lap.

"She's alright, we could still bring her soul back to her body. After I alter her memories, you have to get her home." He stated at Ichigo's silent inquiry.

The teen sighed.

"That's good to hear."

Naruto just frowned deeply, bothered by the lack of progress with his powers. But he was relieved that they came out alright out of the ordeal. Then his eyes shifted to Ichigo's prone and soulless body still at the middle of the street.

'I think we will need a Gikongan for him…'

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

Rukia shook her head at her captain.

"They still couldn't get a hold of his reiatsu, it just…disappeared. What if something happened?" She turned worried violet eyes to the direction of Juushiro, her hands wringing awkwardly in nervousness.

Juushiro gave her a gentle smile though there was also a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Rukia. I'm sure he's fine."

"But–" She began to protest but was cut off by her captain shaking his head firmly.

"If they still didn't come up with something, I'll send you to Karakura to check on him. We just have to trust him for now, we both know how strong Naruto is." He stated with a sigh as he patted her head.

She nodded reluctantly.

"If they still can't detect his reiatsu, then I'll go there and find him so I could punch him for worrying us." Rukia said with a weak smile, attempting to lighten the mood.

He chuckled at that.

"That you should, that you should."

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: Whoa, didn't think that this chapter would also be long. Review please.


	10. Chapter 9

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>"The Choices We Made"<p>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"I think you're only making your friends uncomfortable by eating here." Naruto commented as he idly wiped the table Ichigo's leaning on, bowing his head in order to hide his grin as he purposely pushed the arm of the carrot top off of the table.<p>

"Watch it." The orange haired teen growled unhappily. "Besides, Inoue's been adamant about going here anyway. They couldn't say no to her and I just put in my two cents." He swerved his hand into a dismissive gesture.

"Yeah, sure." The blonde easily agreed as he nodded absentmindedly.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Isn't this fun? We get to eat with everybody else!" Orihime gushed as she ate the tuna sandwich she bought, dipping it every now and then to the mango jelly she had brought with her.

The rest sweatdropped at the sight.

"Why are you bringing mango jelly in the first place?" Tatsuki asked dryly, crossing her arms.

"Oh! I was planning to eat it with some fries but the line was too long and you know that I hate wasting food, Tatsuki-chan." She nodded to herself resolutely, taking a huge bite out of the seasoned sandwich vigorously.

"That's…good, Orihime-san." Mizuiro laughed uneasily, cringing as slimy jelly dripped from the edge of the sandwich. Then his gaze shifted to the hunched figure of Keigo, tears dramatically dripping down his cheeks as he grumpily ate the spaghetti in front of him. "Now, what's with you, Keigo-san? You've been acting strangely for a while now."

"It's that – that blonde devil, Mizuiro!" The brunette comically pointed his fork at Naruto who was blinking back at him bewilderedly. "He keeps hogging all the girls!" As if to prove his point, the girls from the senior year (who were settled on the table adjacent to theirs) giggled and waved at the blonde boy who blushed. "See, _see_! Mizuiro, it's not fair! He must've used some love potion or something or maybe he's hypnotising them!" He suddenly stood up as he eyed the sweatdropping blonde wildly.

Naruto turned to Ichigo who sighed and looked away.

"Don't bother." The teen simply said.

The blonde boy scoffed under his breath and grinned up at the silent Mexican teen.

"You're not bothered by this Sado-kun?" He asked curiously, large blue eyes blinking at the giant with interest. He rarely used honorifics with anyone but he made an exception for Chad, Naruto liked him.

While said teen shifted uncomfortably, not really used to mingling with people much younger than him (in appearances).

"I'm not, do not worry." Chad answered almost formally, his voice silent amongst the murmurings of the crowd around them.

Naruto clapped his hands delightedly.

"That's good! I don't mind _you_ and Inoue-san coming here at all." Naruto ignored the twitch of Ichigo's hand and the blonde could imagine that hand wishing to strangle him. "You should come back again tomorrow, I managed to 'persuade' the head to finally include ramen for the school's menu! You should try it!" The boy endorsed with a straight face despite the smug and cheery vibes of his tone.

"Persuade?" Ichigo asked skeptically, narrowing his brown eyes at the blonde who attempted to look innocent.

"Of course! I have my ways, strawberry!" The blonde grinned toothily, wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive gesture.

The orange haired teen's face reddened in anger.

"You manipulative, conniving _brat_–" He grumbled under his breath as he stood up to smack the boy's head, making his friends looked on in amusement.

Oh, Ichigo was willing to bet his entire wardrobe that Naruto's persuading method had been in the form of that contraption he used to alter people's memories.

"Now, now, teme, be nice." But Naruto then leaned in to whisper. "I was planning to teach you Shunpō _later_." Then the boy feigned disappointment. "But since you're so mean, that means you're not interested then." He stated dramatically, sighing exaggeratedly as Ichigo froze in mid-air.

Eyebrow twitching, Ichigo mechanically forced himself to sit down. _Damn that brat._ It had been a week since the accident with Orihime's brother (though the boy still limped in walking, he no longer needed a crutch) and the teen had asked the little devil earlier about that strange flashing move he used when Ichigo's house was attacked by that hollow. At first, the blonde was hesitant since both knew that the orange haired teen would only be a _temporary_ replacement. But Ichigo had convinced him that why not teach him while he's still the one performing the boy's duties.

It was trade knowledge stuff. Ichigo got to learn more about Shinigamis and their power. Naruto then wouldn't have to worry since it will make the teen much capable of carrying out his duties.

Ichigo later learned that it was called Shunpō. Apparently, it was a speed technique. And that would be incredibly useful for evading attacks and in case he needed to be somewhere else quickly. Naruto just hadn't promised _when_ and the little rascal had dangled that opportunity out of his grasp every time Ichigo made a move to do something he didn't like.

But he couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face, _finally_, a bubble of excitement grew within him.

"Stop being such a violent little strawberry, Ichi!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully as he patted the orange spikes almost mockingly. "And I'll even teach you how to _fly_."

A large hand swatted Naruto's small one irately. But as soon as the blonde's words registered fully, chocolate brown eyes widened furthermore with intrigue and maybe with a little bit of disbelief. The taller teen leaned closer to the grinning blonde and eyed him suspiciously.

"What the hell do you mean by _fly_, you insufferable fishcake?" Ichigo smirked as the boy twitched.

"Exactly as I said, you moronic bastard." The blonde rolled his eyes before scurrying away from the teen who attempted to grapple him into a strangle hold.

"They're so cute, aren't they, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime smiled to her best friend who grinned ruthlessly.

"Don't compare me to that brat/teme!" Both yelled at the same time, as soon as it sunk in that they yelled the exact words, they glared at each other balefully.

"Yes, Orihime. They are." The dark haired girl smirked at the two.

"Hot! Hot!" All of their attentions swerved to Keigo who was running around with tears streaming down his face, clutching his throat with both hands all the while. They noticed that his face was very red, almost purple.

Naruto couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face. He hadn't lost his touch. The boy had been annoying him for some time now, accusing him of things he had no idea in the first place. Though he wondered, Keigo had been eating that spaghetti for a while now. Late reaction, maybe?

Ichigo had been the only one to notice the blonde's rather malicious expression.

"Do you have something to do with this?"

Naruto blinked innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He really loved pranks.

* * *

><p>"So, it's true." Sarutobi Hiruzen breathed out, words sad and pained with guilt.<p>

Jiraiya leaned on the window sill, not really facing his former teacher and current Hokage. Even he couldn't believe it at first. He had arrived at this village to finally grasp the opportunity to see his former student's son and his godson again. It was not to be, however.

The boy had gone missing for five years before. He had poured everything on his spy network into finding the little blonde but it had proven to be fruitless. He had almost died of shock when it was mentioned that Kyuubi's chakra was felt before the boy had disappeared. During those gruelling five years, the white haired man had concentrated on his spy network, squeezing as much information for anything about a blonde boy with blue eyes. And when empty-handed, those hopeless quests would be dedicated to drinking sake.

Hiruzen had almost declared the boy dead if it wasn't for Jiraiya's insistence that he _would_ find him.

Jiraiya almost became consumed by guilt. Naruto was his godson, he should have been the one taking care of him. But since he left the village, despite his outside support, he hadn't been able to protect the boy.

Then after five years, imagine his relief and disbelief when the ANBU patrol came across a blonde boy with blue eyes that was identical to Minato's–wandering the forest at the edge of Fire Country's border. Blood tests, the seal, and even the joy on the boy's face upon seeing the Sandaime had been the proof of his identity. They had interrogated the boy (upon the council's orders) for suspicious moves. It came up with nothing.

But the Sannin was worried. He was there when the boy first came back, the blue eyes was too intelligent. Old even. And it unnerved him because the boy _knows too much_. But there was no hostility, just resigned sadness at the village's unwavering determination to hate him even at his long term absence.

Jiraiya had considered taking Naruto with him out of the village to make sure that it won't happen again. But then, he felt _it_.

Since he was a kid, he had been a spiritually aware person. He could see spirits, that's why he had been a slightly religious person. Upon his travels, there wasn't a time he hadn't offered a prayer in temples when he passed by one. It was actually at those expeditions that he had earned the Toad Summoning Contract–a temple near Water Country and Wind Country when he had been still a mere chuunin.

And when he had mastered Senjutsu and became the Toad Sage, he began to see Hollows. Actually, he didn't know what the heck they were in the first place if it wasn't for Minato's father.

Though Jiraiya and he never got along (their mutual ground being Minato, Jiraiya's student and the man's son), the bastard was too stuck-up for his taste. Though the white haired man couldn't fault him through, the man was raised that way.

The day he discovered the existence of Minato's father was the day Jiraiya learned of the existence of Shinigamis. Apparently, there were more of them out there and the main head was called the Spirit King or something.

They couldn't alter or erase his memories, his reiatsu or spiritual power was too much for them to work on. And since he was the mentor of Minato, he had been entrusted with the knowledge under the promise of retribution should a soul discovers it from Jiraiya. The man had said that once Minato dies, he would become a full-fledged Shinigami under their system. The Sannin had accepted that fact a long time ago.

Though Minato carried a certain dislike for his father, it was only made evident with his distaste of the clan the man was from. Growing up as an orphan for some time, the blonde had developed a particular pity for those of noble stature who kept thinking they were above everyone else. But Jiraiya couldn't deny the gleam and need to please the man in his student's cerulean blue eyes.

But Minato fell in love with Kushina. A human. A _Jinchuuriki_–of the Kyuubi no Yoko no less.

Of course, the bastard hadn't approved. Despite containing the creature of endless chakra, Kushina didn't have enough reiatsu to even become an unseated officer. The Clan, it seemed, was on their way in planning to marry the blonde off to someone else.

Ties had been cut and whatever family blood relation Minato had connected to him was severed.

Kushina didn't know that and seriously, Jiraiya rather that she didn't.

Then the Kyuubi Attack happened. Jiraiya hadn't been there specifically but he knew that Minato had sacrificed everything–his freedom, his love, his family, and even his own self–just to save the village by using the dreaded Shiki Fuuin. A seal that would summon a Shinigami to seal off some of the Kyuubi's powers but that would also mean requiring their help and that means surrendering himself to their wishes, to his clan's wishes.

It was a year after his 'death' that Minato had visited him as a Shinigami. It seemed that it had been twenty years in their realm compared to the lone year in the shinobi realm.

And Jiraiya was happy to know that his student had been doing well back there. His clan refused to acknowledge his family back here in the Shinobi realm and tried to engage him to a woman from another clan. Though Minato told him that his supposed fiancée had been understanding and had made sure to make her point that she did _not_ want to ruin a family. And that his student was friends with said woman.

The blonde had also mentioned that it was hard to visit Kushina since she wasn't a Shinigami and was located in a Rukongai district called Junrinan. After some fierce argument with the elders, his father had allowed his marriage with the redhead to be fully noted and be taken as authentic. Though the clan had refused to welcome her into their grounds.

_Stuck-up bastards._

And Minato's father had been married to someone else after the death of his mother (Minato's mother had been human) and Minato currently had a younger half-brother. And a stepmother who was kind to him. So the reason the man had helped Minato in getting out of his predicament became apparent. Jiraiya was surprised but he laughed loudly when his student had mentioned about corrupting his sibling.

Minato had then visited his son and Naruto had only been a year old at the orphanage. What shocked the two was that the boy _could_ see Minato. Yet it was discovered that the boy has reiatsu within him, strong enough to see a Shinigami.

The blonde man never visited after that, afraid that his clan would claim his son before the boy's death.

Minato would visit the Sannin occasionally but that stopped after Minato's father and stepmother had died – so that only left the blonde, his clan, and his brother. After sometime, his student opted to just mail him but then those stopped too after a last letter from Minato that said he wouldn't be in contact with him for long time and that to look out for his son.

By then, Jiraiya had already learned to differentiate the feeling of a normal soul's reiatsu from a Hollow and a Shinigami.

There were even times that the Sannin had finished off hollows when the Shinigami on duty arrived too late. And when Naruto had reappeared, he felt the boy's reiatsu. To be specific, what he felt was the spiritual power of a _Shinigami_.

Jiraiya knew then that he had lost the boy.

He had no idea how Naruto became a Shinigami and how others were able to see Naruto but the boy _was_ a Shinigami. Jiraiya wasn't able to tell the boy's purpose but he was secretly hoping that it didn't go against his village or he would be forced to fight the brat. Something he wouldn't be able to carry out.

So he ventured outside the village again.

According to Hiruzen, the boy had acted normal. Jiraiya didn't know whether to be relieved or suspicious.

When he came back, he had felt Naruto's reiatsu flaring wildly and he had almost dreaded what would happen. But then, he happened to get a hold of that redheaded Shinigami. He wasn't able to get the specifics of the mission but the Abarai guy had assured him that it will not bring harm to the village. But what saddened him was that, they would be due to depart as soon as it was over.

After that, he had joined the young man in lounging on the roof, talking about everything he could recall of his adventures and his connection to Naruto. Though Jiraiya took pleasure in making the guy squirm who looked horribly uncomfortable.

Since that day, their reiatsu had disappeared from this realm. Replaced by another batch of patrolling Shinigamis. But what unnerved him was the sudden presence of Orochimaru's reiatsu–a _hollow_'s reiatsu.

And now, he had just confirmed it to Sarutobi that Naruto was 'dead'. He didn't want the boy to be labelled as a traitor so this was the least that he could do.

"Yes, as much as it saddens me. My informant was sure that the child those ninjas killed was a blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks." A lie, but Jiraiya was willing to do this for failing his godson the first time. He wasn't about to add a second.

Hiruzen dipped his hat.

"You better watch your words next time, Jiraiya, I might not be as inclined to shield you if you don't." The old man uttered softly under his breath.

Jiraiya chuckled throatily.

"Is that a threat, sensei?" He challenged but he already knew Sarutobi would see through the lie.

"No, merely a warning." Hiruzen stated as he sighed. "We're on our way to war, I can't afford to run in circles. Danzo had been hysterical since the supposed disappearance of our village's Jinchuuriki, I bet he's had his troops lurking in Suna just to make sure."

The Sannin grunted at that.

"Sensei, _how_ he died was the lie but Naruto _is_ dead." The white haired man declared grimly, his lips pulled down into a frown.

"And you're so sure?"

"Yes, please don't go there." There was genuine plead in the man's statement that it startled the elder momentarily into silence.

Sarutobi sighed.

"For now, only for now, my dear student."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kakashi." Asuma idly waved as he entered the bar.<p>

"Over here my youthful friend! We've diligently waited for you!" Gai bellowed back with a toothy grin to which made Asuma inwardly roll his eyes.

The bearded man acknowledged the other Jounin or Special Jounin with a nod who returned it in kind. They were hanging out in a bar called "The Deadly Kunai" and were now situated in their reserved and usual spot. A round table at the far corner to avoid the inconspicuous eyes of possible eavesdroppers. It wouldn't be the first time if someone tried to spy on them, after all, a gathering of Jounin like this was a chance for them.

His eyes shifted the hunched figure of his comrade. He and Gai, mainly, worried for Kakashi. Since the disappearance of his student, the man had taken to always drinking during evenings. It perturbed him that the powerful Jounin was wallowing in sullen depression. Sure, a teacher loses their students once in a while but this was just out of character if Asuma had anything to say.

Frankly, Asuma just didn't understand Kakashi's strong attachment to the blonde boy. The man had sometimes even slacked in his duties regarding his two remaining students. What was it about Uzumaki Naruto that had the silver haired man drowning himself in sorrow? Kakashi had lost a fair share of his friends–a feat already in itself since the Hatake was pretty guarded and slightly introverted but the man continued on. But what made the boy different?

Kakashi just raised his hand in a weak wave.

"So, how's your team doing Kurenai?" The Sarutobi instead turned to his other colleague.

The woman in question just sighed as she took a sip of her sake.

"They're doing… fine. As fine as they could be. They're already training for the finals but Hinata… I don't know whether to be proud or sad for her. She has a major crush on the Uzumaki boy, I wouldn't call it love yet but she extremely admires him. Since the news of his disappearance–" Her eyes momentarily shifted to Kakashi, but the man just poured himself some more sake and ignored them.

Kurenai continued, "She had become more determined to get stronger. She says that she'll do it in his place–the Uzumaki was known for his will to never give up. I'm slightly glad that she found her confidence and foundation to fight but she's bottling up her sorrow to appear resilient… I don't think it's wise. Especially the pressure put on her by the Hyuuga, she'll be facing against Neji in the finals." The others winced in sympathy, it was quite well-known in their circle about the prodigy's–Hyuuga Neji–abhorrence towards the main house.

Asuma shrugged as he lit up a cigarette.

"Well, my team are training with their clans. But I couldn't help but notice Shikamaru's fidgety since the mention of Naruto's disappearance." When he received curious looks, he frowned a little. "That kid is too smart for his own good. The questions he asks sometimes…" Asuma shook his head wryly.

"So what, did the brat come close to the–" Anko sneered for a bit before grinning. "_Secret_?" She whispered mockingly that had Hayate chuckling.

That made the bearded Jounin pause. He looked at his hands idly before facing his comrades with a blank look.

"As far as I know, he already knew that for some time."

Gai and Kurenai stood up in shock while others froze with their eyes wide. He even had Kakashi's attention by now who was eyeing him intensely. There was a squawk of surprise and outrage from Anko as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who broke the law?" Gai asked seriously, his normally loud and obnoxious voice absent.

"No one." It wasn't Asuma who answered but Kakashi who already turned back to his drink.

Anko glared at him as she crossed her arms.

"Get to the fucking point already, Hatake." She growled irately as she watched the silver haired man tilt his head to the side and give her his usual smiles that made his visible eye crinkle. She cringed though at the condescending picture it imaged.

Kurenai took her seat once again but Gai remained standing as he looked at Kakashi almost calculatingly that made others uncomfortable.

"Does it need to be said in words?" Kakashi asked hollowly, his voice devoid of any emotion. "You just need to look at Naruto and this _village_ to know it. Civilians aren't exactly as subtle as our Shinobi to try and hide that fact. It's the only possible loophole, any normal person with a common sense would have discovered it by now."

The other Jounin recoiled a little at that. Even Anko seemed a little taken aback before the purple haired woman's face shifted into indifference.

"Kakashi…" Kurenai hesitated.

But the man just snorted.

"There are so many what ifs. Sensei would be disappointed in me." Kakashi murmured under his breath.

"So your student knows, he hasn't spread words, did he?" Yugao asked carefully as she regarded Asuma–threat in her eyes that one wrong word and she'll carry the punishment herself.

Asuma returned her glare for glare.

"No, he didn't. As far as I could tell, he's still searching for _something…_ I don't really understand him sometimes but it's almost like it's just the tip of the iceberg, like he's expecting there's supposed to be something deeper into it." The man couldn't exactly describe it in words but that was how it appeared to him.

Kakashi tensed subtly. Heritage. It came to his mind.

"What more could there be aside from the simple words of "contained" and "seal"? Is the kid applying for intelligence?" Anko inquired flippantly as she tilted her chair back, ignoring the sharp glances she received for her words.

"All I'm saying is that he's expecting something more… sinister or more _otherworldly _thing." Asuma shook his head.

"But what more could there be?" Gai settled himself on his seat. It wasn't the first time his comrades saw him this serious but it was still kind of weird to associate him with the loud, 'youthful' individual they knew outside.

Anko got fed up and grunted.

"Ah, forget about it. You've already heard about the damn incident at the borders?" She shifted the topic with ease as she plopped her elbow on the table as her chin rested at the palm of her hand.

"Yes, a patrol had been… massacred for the lack of better word." Kurenai answered tightly. "Could it be that Oto is moving?"

Asuma snorted.

"I doubt that. You hadn't been on that mission."

"And you have?" Yugao retorted shortly.

He nodded slightly earning intrigued looks from the others even Kakashi, but especially Anko.

"Yes, I have. It was gruesome, more like they've been attack by an animal. The broken body parts didn't look like they've been hacked, more like… _eaten_." He stated with disgust as his lips curled in displeasure.

Anko's face wrinkled with distaste.

"What the hell, Sarutobi?"

"Tch, one survived for five minutes to relay what happened. A miracle already since he's nothing but an upper body without a left arm." None of them cringed at the words, they were used to bloodshed by now. "Told us that they couldn't see what attack them… but it was some kind of monster and began sorting through them."

"Now that's some fuck-up shit." Anko whistled.

"I believe it is."

* * *

><p>"Damnit!" Ichigo cursed as he nursed his aching nose then he looked over his shoulder sharply. "Stop laughing, damn you!" He shouted angrily at the guffawing blonde.<p>

Like Naruto had promised, they had trained in regards to Shunpō after class. And since the blonde didn't want to risk it, they had retreated to the outskirts of the city, void of any living souls. They had made sure that there were no hollows before proceeding here.

Shunpō, in the smaller boy's explanation, was fairly simple. Or at least, it was _supposed_ to be.

It was determined by how fast he could move from point A to point B. Simple. The lower the number of steps there was, the faster he was. He found out that when in his spirit or Shinigami form, he was more agile and felt no resistance in his last second movements. And the blonde had made him run laps and do light stretches so he wouldn't accidentally jerk his body painfully which was obviously still not use to the quick movements.

So, they had mark point A – the rock beside Naruto – and point B – the tree ten feet in front of him. It was simple. _Not_.

Apparently, he couldn't control his momentum and ended up going forward while unable to stop himself. Causing him his current predicament, bumping into the tree quite hard. His nose had paid the price. It hurt, damnit!

"So, how's _that_ for easy?" Naruto teased with a sly grin on his face.

"Well, you made it sound easy!" Ichigo retorted as he sat down at the base of the tree, wincing as his sensitive nose throbbed painfully. "Point A to point B, fast movement and low number of steps. You purposely forgot to tell me about how to brace myself, didn't you?" The orange haired teen accused fiercely.

"Eh?" The blonde boy crossed his arms over his chest with a frown. "I can only provide enough theory but you're supposed to figure the rest out for yourself. Take it as another form of training, the enemy might provide you enough information about themselves but it will be up to you in the end how to figure them out so you could defeat them. Fighting isn't just about brute force, you dolt. I learned that the hard way." Naruto stated, a little flustered as he remembered his former vice captain.

"You could've warned me at least." Ichigo grumbled under his breath as he stood up, ready to try again.

"That and it was amusing." The boy admitted unabashedly.

"Why you…!" Ichigo raised a trembling fist, clenching it so hard to control his temper.

"_Again_, Ichigo." Naruto instructed with a harsh and low tone, his blue eyes narrowed.

The teen would never get used to it. It was like, the kid had some bipolar disorder or something synonymous to it. Earlier, the blonde had been teasing him, then teaching him a lesson next, then making fun of him, and _then_ ordering him like how a commander would do.

It got confusing after a while.

So the teen took a deep breath as he bent his knees a little. He concentrated on the rock beside Naruto. Closing his eyes, he raised a foot and took a step. Another and another. He forced the muscles of his legs to cease any movements (though he winced at the sudden strain, he instantly understood the purpose of those warm-ups earlier) as he opened his eyes again and saw that he was standing less than an inch from the rock beside the boy.

While said boy beamed at him proudly.

"Wow! five seconds! On your second try too!" Naruto gushed excitedly as he appraised Ichigo. "And with only three steps! Something tells me that you'll be a natural at this. It took me five steps and eight seconds on my second try." The blonde murmured thoughtfully under his breath.

"So, that's good?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly. 'I don't know whether to be proud, his short legs might have stumped his second try.' He thought dryly to himself but was smart enough to keep the thought to himself.

Suddenly, Naruto looked up at him seriously.

"Bring out your zanpakutō, I want to see something." He instructed as he crossed his arms.

Although perplexed, the teenager did as he was told. He never understood why Naruto's eyes would widen every time he saw his weapon. The boy had said that it was really unnatural for a human (even turned Shinigami) to have so much reiatsu like he did. And at times, the boy would complain how more badass it was compared to the blonde's sword.

"May I?" Naruto asked as he held out his palm.

"Right." Ichigo nodded as he handed his zanpakutō to the blonde.

Naruto grunted as he hefted the large sword, then swung it experimentally a few times. Though he hissed a little at the large weight, but it was not enough to actually give him grief. He then tossed it to the surprised teen who clumsily caught it.

"Is it heavy?" He asked the orange haired teen.

Ichigo blinked at the inquiry. Now that he lifted it carefully, it actually weighed a lot lighter than he expected a weapon of this size. He then did some basic frontal slashes and was rather unprepared for the quick movement of his sword, probably unused to its lightness that he never realized before. It flew from his hand unexpectedly and landed a few feet in front.

"The hell?" The teen grunted as he walked to pick up his large sword.

That never happened before but maybe it had something to do with instantly hacking hollows without second thought, he blushed a little as he remembered the blonde's explanation about zanpakutōs being sentient beings. What would his say then?

Naruto grimaced.

"Just as I thought." The blonde observed as he approached the teen who hefted the large sword.

"What do you mean? Just get to the point already." Ichigo asked impatiently.

"You don't have control over your spiritual power. Sure, you have a lot of it but it just fluctuates wildly around you. Your current blade is weak." Naruto held up a hand to stop the teen's protests. "It was just manifested as representation of your immense power but without control, it was created with little amount of reiryōku."

"So what are you trying to say?" Ichigo questioned, a little disgruntled.

"You'll be having a tough time fighting with it. If under enough pressure and strength or those with high concentration, control, and power in regards to reiryōku, they could break your blade. Simple as that." Naruto stated matter-of-factly as he eyed the deeper scowl on Ichigo's face. "You couldn't fight at your full potential with an unstable sword, it will hinder you. Not to mention your wild reiatsu still attracts hollows to you like bees to honey. And when I saw you do Shunpō, you actually managed to restrain some of your power subconsciously. Controlling your movements may have something to do with it."

"Again, what are you trying to say?" Ichigo was starting to lose more patience here.

"_Simple_ you dumbass, we will train in containing that reiatsu better." Naruto stated so casually as if that alone solved the problem.

"And _how_ the hell are we supposed to do that?" The teen raised an eyebrow but eager to take on whatever training this particular subject required. After all, if he didn't attract any hollows to his person then he wouldn't be putting anyone in danger.

"Training." The blonde answered, not really giving anything away. "But that's for tomorrow."

Though Ichigo was disappointed, he could still do well with his Shunpō. He suddenly remembered something as he bent down to stare at the blonde boy directly in the eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean by teaching me how to _fly_ of all things?"

Naruto grinned that innocent smile.

"Again, _exactly as it says_. Being in Shinigami form is also considered being a spirit. It's actually easier than Shunpō. Like levitation and letting go, then standing on your own solid ground." He nodded to himself.

"_Flying_?" Ichigo sputtered with disbelief as he straightened, unable to get the idea to wrap around his head.

"Yes, teme. What does your dumbass brain couldn't–"

_What the…?_

The boys jumped away from each other as the ground between them exploded. Naruto had caught the sight of the attack, a Hadō and _Shakkahō_ no less.

Kidō. A Shinigami.

His eyes snapped up to a tree behind them where a figure stood at a low branch. Where he expected someone wearing Shihakushō or something similar to the Onmitsukidō's outfit (to arrest him), all he saw was someone dressed in what seemed to be dark pants and boots–it was the only thing visible since the figure had a black cloak draped over its form–with a hood obscuring his head and face from view.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo questioned gruffly as he glared, gripping his zanpakutō with both hands and conveniently forgetting the earlier discussion about it.

The person didn't say anything. It was obviously a man from the tall stature and broad shoulders. The cloaked figure disappeared in a blaze of reiatsu and was upon the orange haired teen before Ichigo could react. A punch went to Ichigo's face but the teen ducked and swung his blade outwardly, cursing as the figure deftly evaded his attack.

Ichigo was also cursing himself for letting the man get inside his guard that fast. That was too close for comfort.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. _Hadō #33: Sōkatsui_!" Naruto recited the incantation as he held out his palm to the figure who dodged the small burst of blue reiryōku (way _too_ small for his liking). He released a shaky breath as pain flared in his chest.

'Damn it all, why are my powers still this weak?' He questioned for the umpteenth time. Something was seriously off with him, he had to question Urahara-san.

_This wasn't the first time he had lost his powers after all._

Why was it suddenly so hard for him _now_?

Not to mention, he couldn't get any access to Arashi. That fact bothered him more than anything else. After all, they were…

Ichigo, meanwhile, was getting angrier as the figure proved to be too good at playing chase and dodge. He jumped and raised his zanpakutō in a downward slash and the man just shifted to the left and spun, delivering the heel of his foot to kick the orange haired teen on the gut which sent him skidding away on the ground. The man then had to bend his trunk backwards to avoid the kick that Naruto had delivered and grabbed the boy's ankle.

But he wasn't ready for the blonde to take advantage of it as some kind of leverage, hefted himself up and brought down a hand to grab his hood and reveal his identity. His reflexes though were honed well and he tipped his head back enough to only let the small fingers grazed against the fabric, letting go of the ankle as he did so.

'And that was that, too close!' Naruto thought with disappointment as he landed roughly on his feet.

But he did manage to get a glimpse of the tanned angular jaw and grinning mouth of the man. Just who was he? He was a Shinigami. But he wasn't from Soul Society. Or at least, Naruto deduced to himself.

"Get away from him, you jerk!" Ichigo hollered as he appeared in a burst of Shunpō between Naruto and their opponent. The blonde stared at him in amazement and maybe a little bit of fear. Ichigo had landed at least twenty feet away from them and had managed to speed his way here on his third try at that distance? In no less than five seconds too.

Naruto marvelled at how Ichigo was a natural at being a Shinigami. The boy's sudden progress and potential were frightening.

Ichigo slashed at the man, not even having time to be proud at his accomplishment. The only thing that had been on his mind was to get to Naruto faster… he wouldn't let anyone get in danger under his watch.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you attacking us? What do you want?" The teen asked in quick succession as he avoided a roundhouse kick and lashed out with his foot for a change.

It seemed to have caught the man off guard since the kick connected with his left hip. But not strong enough to hinder him and leave lasting damage. He went back to Naruto's side as both jumped at the sudden chuckle that permeated the air.

"So it's true then…" When the man uttered those words softly, for some reason, Naruto could feel the man's eyes upon himself.

For some unidentifiable reason, he felt like he knew this person and it didn't help that there was no ill intent surrounding the man. He didn't like this feeling of familiarity at all. Not one bit. Before he could contemplate deeper into it, the man had made that decision for him.

"_Hadō #54: Haien._"

Naruto's eyes widened into the size of saucers as condensed purple energy went their way. He felt himself being picked up by Ichigo (though he was chagrined at being carried under his arm) and the teen barely managed to use Shunpō to dodge it. The area they had been previously standing on exploded loudly and spectacularly, the force of it sending them rolling on the ground quite painfully–earning themselves scratches and bruises in the process.

The blonde was relieved that they had hidden Ichigo's body in an abandoned warehouse near here. Or else they would've been worrying about that too. He really needed that Gikongan…

Naruto pushed himself away from Ichigo who groaned and glared at their attacker.

"Those attacks are seriously getting on my nerves." Ichigo growled as he shakily stood up. "You will have to teach me those spells too. They've proven to be useful." He admitted as he blushed lightly, remembering that he had brushed off Naruto's advice to learn some Kidō. The long incantations had driven him crazy when he had asked about it.

"Now that's something to seriously think about. I have to consider first if a dumbass teme like you could handle it." Naruto muttered distractedly, not taking his eyes off the man who just stood there.

Ichigo bristled at the insult.

"Not now, Ichigo." Naruto stated back gravely.

Ichigo just scowled as he readied his stance and braced himself for an attack.

Then the man made his move, darting to them speedily and Naruto was reminded of a Shinobi. Of all places, the Human World seemed to be the last place to see them. But he couldn't take his eyes off of the cloaked man.

But the ground between them exploded and the blonde wondered why people were becoming keen in explosions and destroying earthly grounds. The boy idly noticed their attacker who jump back and shift his posture defensively.

What caught his attention though was the long blue arrow-shaped reiryōku that struck the earth. For some reason, that too was familiar to him. He had heard of that somehow, maybe in the Academy? His question was answered when he sensed the reiatsu of someone he knew, just a few meters away from them.

Glasses glinted under the darkening sky and Ichigo gaped at the white clad figure who scowled at him.

"What trouble have you gotten in now, Kurosaki?" The newcomer sneered at the shell-shocked teen who was eyeing the large glowing bow on the figure's hands quite dubiously. Even Ichigo wasn't that stupid enough to not tell that it was spiritual power.

"I – Ishida?" Ichigo said incredulously.

* * *

><p>-Just leave a review.<p> 


End file.
